The Schnee Gamer
by dlfusion
Summary: So, I'm a girl now. Great. Fantastic. I also happen to be the youngest of the Schnee household which means I'm in the world of RWBY. Only, this isn't the RWBY I knew. Why does everyone have a screen floating above their head? What do you mean this is normal? Don't expect me to change my sexuality just because of this! Rated M for adult topics. Image from Pinterest. It's not mine.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: So two things..**

Hi there.

You may be wondering. Who am I, and why you should care?

Well, there's a bunch of different names you could call me.

Asshole. Nerd. Awkward. Reclusive. Excitable. Yada, yada. The list goes on.

Now, normal people generally come with one set of names, and then they develop a bunch of nicknames as they grow up. I happen to be someone who gets to have two sets of names.

My previous name was... I don't even remember it. It's been too long. I'll get to that in a second. Either way, it doesn't matter. What matters is the second one. My new name is Weiss Schnee. Who is this? Why, the illustrious, talented glyph user from the RWBY series of course. Why does this matter? This means I'm a _princess_ , a _heiress_ , a motherfucking **girl**.

That's right lady and gents. I'm a girl now. No more dongers in _my_ pants, no siree. I get a pole socket instead. I get to discover all the joys of menstruation. I made fun of my sisters in my past life and now karma has come back and bitch-slapped me across the face.

Fantastic.

How do I even remember that anyway? What _can_ I remember? Think. THINK.

I've grown up till I was five years old acting and thinking like a normal Schnee child. Then, they awakened my aura **and** my memories. The shock had left me speechless. The conversations were a blur. My only thoughts had been to leave and go somewhere alone to gather my thoughts. The most I remember about my past was I was a boy and I knew RWBY... That's about it.

Fuck.

There's also the weird mesh of common sense that melded between the previous me and the me growing up. Another headache I need to sleep on.

So, my past aside. What do I do now?

I stare into my reflection. A young girl with snow white hair and no scar stares back. My form is slightly chubby from my rich diet. My cheeks still have small amounts of baby fat left. I'm currently in my room in the mansion. It's bigger than a college dorm. I have no doubt many would be jealous of a child having such luxury. There it is again. Another random fact from the past that was bouncing around in my head.

Stop. Focus.

I'm a Schnee soon-to-be heiress since Winter, my older sister, is still granted the title. Little two-year-old Whitley is still babbling nonsensical words. I, on the other hand, spoke perfect English, the universal language. Nail was right... Who was Nail again?

Never mind that. There was a more pressing concern in the form of a floating window screen in the corner of my vision.

 **Weiss Schnee (Lvl 1)**

 **The Reclusive Princess**

 **Health: 10/10**

 **Aura: 20/20**

 **Class: None**

 **Semblance: Glyph**

 **Age: 5**

 **Money: 0 (238,235) Lien**

 **[+] Inventory**

 **[+] Stats**

 **[+] Perks**

 **[+] Equipment**

 **[+] Skills**

That's right ladies and gents. I, Weiss Schnee, am a video game character. Before I could do anything else, I am interrupted.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Weiss?"

A voice is heard outside my door. Winter, if I judged correctly.

"It's me, Winter. May I come in?"

I debate briefly in my head, but I relent in the end. It would only worry her more, and Winter actually cared for my well-being. The door squeaks open and her worried visage peeks through the gap.

"Are you ok?"

I am too busy staring at the screen over her head to answer.

 **Winter Schnee (Lvl ?) [Battle Mage]**

 **The Lost Heiress/Huntress Trainee**

So, I can see everyone's name and titles? I get the second, but why is she called 'the lost'? Maybe it is related to why she gave up the title of heiress? Also, what the hell? I can't see her level! Isn't she only 7 years older?

In my stupor, Winter had entered my room. Her eyes scan me up and down when I didn't answer her. She lets out a sigh in relief when she finds nothing wrong.

"Thank goodness, you're level 1. Looks like there weren't any problems with your aura."

I did, however, have a question about her wording. I blink at her.

"Sister, you can see it too?"

"Oh Weiss."

All of a sudden, she hugs me close to her chest. Her hand gently rubs my head reassuringly.

"I know it might come as a shock, but you are perfectly normal. The Oum system is confusing to everyone the first time around."

I am momentarily confused before I make sense of what happened. She had taken my reality check as a reincarnator/transmigrator (not sure which) and concluded I was panicking over the new screens. Actually, I would normally be confused about that first, but in my shock, the screen had faded into the background. Perhaps, Winter could be my tutorial character?

"Um, sister?" I should phrase this innocently.

"Why are there question marks next to your name?"

Yes! And it will be the perfect segway into more questions.

"Hm? But Weiss, father already explained it earlier downstairs. Did you not listen?"

Fuck. Turns out I already had my tutorial, and like a newbie I spammed the B button.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped since you were panicking. Listen closely, alright?"

I nodded furiously. My behavior got a smile out of Winter, so I considered that a win. We sit down on my bed together. I noticed Winter shifted slightly, and the light reflected off a piece of metal hidden in her clothes.

A dagger?

Winter wags her finger in front of my face. Oops. I got caught.

"Don't touch that. It's dangerous. Now pay attention, there isn't any excuse for you to miss it again. First thing you see is the status screen. This minimized screen is something everyone has regardless of whether you are awakened. At the very top is your name. This your birth name that mother and father gave to us. This stays the same for the rest of our lives. The only exception is when we marry. Does that make sense so far?"

Winter stopped and asked me if I was following. A normal five-year-old probably wouldn't be so understanding, but I wasn't a normal five-year-old whether it was before or after my awakening. When I nodded yes, she continued.

"After that, there are many more portions to your status. Each one is very detailed and also very important towards your future. For now-"

"Miss Winter, I've brought the medicine basket!"

In comes a middle-aged man in his early 30's, maybe late 20's. He is short for an adult. Winter herself would soon grow to match his height. His belly is slightly round, but he still manages to look dashing in his butler uniform. It is unfortunate though that he already showed signs of balding as young as he was. His worried countenance is clear to both Schnee. Winter puts a hand over her mouth as she just remembered something.

"Oh! I had forgotten to tell you Weiss was completely fine. She was just panicking over the Oum system activating. My apologies, Klein."

The butler sank into a nearby chair in relief. He dropped the basket onto the floor with the elegance of an elephant.

"I swear, Miss Winter, you will make me go bald at this rate."

The two Schnee daughters giggle at his exaggeration. I glance above his head.

 **Klein Seiben (Lvl ?) [Martial Artist]**

 **Favorite Butler/The Bodyguard**

"The bodyguard..."

The two of them freeze at my words. I look at each of them in confusion.

"You can see them?" Klein asked.

Winter stared at me before a glyph came into existence in her fingers. A moment later I can no longer hear the hum of the air conditioning nor the sounds outside my window. Winter looked at Klein.

"Where are the security cameras?"

"Inside of the chandelier. Another is in the bathroom. You will only make things worse if there are hidden cameras I don't know about."

Winter clicked her tongue and cursed under her breath. I shook her gently in confusion. Something was wrong, and their attitudes were scaring me.

"Winter?"

She quickly hugged me. The heavy stone on my heart is lifted as I am reassured they meant no harm.

"Do worry, Weiss. We're on your side."

"A moment, Miss Winter."

Klein stood between us and the chandelier, obscuring its vision.

"Wouldn't want anyone to lip read you now would we?"

Winter nodded.

What is going on? Am I in some secret agent movie or something?

Winter leans in and whispers to me.

"Normally, you would only see three things. A name, their level, and their class. Never has anyone been able to see titles without the usage of other items or skills."

"Is that bad?" I asked.

"No, it's a good thing. In fact, it's _too_ good. A title can tell you a lot of things. It can expose traitors, gives insight into someone's character, and let you distinguish cursed items. It's a ludicrous ability that can be abused without tipping off other people. It's invaluable."

"Isn't that a good thing? Why do I have to hide it, sister?"

"If it's valuable, that's fine. But, too much can be more harmful rather than helpful. You might not understand just yet, Weiss, but trust me. If other people found out, you would become a valuable asset and an even bigger target, even more so than you are as a Schnee."

The gravity of her statements began to sink in. That's right. I wasn't just a gamer in a playthrough. I was _Weiss Schnee_ , everyone's favorite ransom target. I look at my status and the damning numbers in front of my eyes. Never had it felt so terrible to be so weak. I needed to get stronger. Fast.

"Listen carefully, ok? I'm going to describe what other people usually have. I want you to look at your status screen and tell me anything you think seems different. I know it's a lot to ask, but can you do that for me?"

I bit my lip. Winter was thinking I might not be able to tell her everything, but that's only because she thinks I'm a five-year-old. However, I'm way older than that. Identifying the anomalies is easy. The question is do I want to tell them everything? This might be something better left unsaid after all. I look into her gorgeous blue eyes. **My** sister's blue eyes that held nothing but genuine care and worry.

Damn it all. I'll trust her. I'll trust her not because Winter is the sister of Weiss in RWBY, but because the Winter I had known and grown up with has been nothing less than supportive. This obviously isn't the exact same RWBY I previously knew, and who knew what else was different. In this dangerous world, I needed people I could trust my back to. At the very least, it should be these two.

I nod. She smiled and began explaining. Turns out I am not just any anomaly, but a freak.

"You have a perk system?" Winter repeated.

"Yes, sister. It's greyed out and says it requires a class to unlock."

"That's peculiar," commented Klein, "whatever could that mean?"

"It must change according to the class." Winter guessed. "Like warriors getting physical buffs, or mages getting magical buffs. Is there anything else you saw that was out of place, Weiss?"

"Um, I don't know. Other than the inventory, I'm not sure what else."

"Hm… Wait. You said inventory? I didn't hear wrong, right? Is it greyed out as well?"

"Uh, no. Is that rare?"

Klein's jaw dropped.

"Dear Oum, she has a built-in dimension pocket."

"How much space does it have, Weiss?"

I clicked on the tab, the screen shows a bunch of empty boxes. In the top right are two numbers, saying 0/infinity.

"Um, it says there isn't a limit."

This time even Winter couldn't hold back her shock. Klein swayed side-to-side. Aren't their reactions a bit much, or was spatial semblances that rare?

Winter shook her head and cleared herself out of her stupor.

"That is even more useful than reading titles. This must remain a secret. Other than Klein and me, you absolutely **cannot** tell anyone else, not even father or mother. Do you understand, Weiss?"

I nodded in agreement. There was still too much I didn't know about this world. The less that knew about my abilities, the better. Winter turned to Klein who was still a stupor, mumbling numbers.

"Klein, I need you to wipe the tapes just in case. Nobody must know what we spoke of here."

"Whatever do you mean, Miss Winter? Miss Weiss was obviously distraught from her awakening ceremony and escaped to her room. Feeling worried, you chased after her and comforted her. Hardly worth reporting."

He winked at us, a smile curling behind his brown moustache. Winter nodded in thanks before turning back to me.

"All I gave you was a brief overview of your status. No doubt father has already scheduled lessons with tutors that will educate you further. Make sure you don't use your inventory yet. I'll try to get you a dimension chip as soon as I can. Otherwise, it will be hard to explain if anyone catches you. Promise me you'll wait?"

"I promise, sister."

Winter made a motion with her hand and canceled whatever spell she casted earlier.

"Hm. Good. I'll be heading out now sister. It's getting late. Night, Weiss."

"Good night, sister, Klein."

"Good night to you Miss Weiss."

When they closed the door, I patiently waited until I hear their footsteps disappear down the hallway. I exhale a deep breath I didn't know I was holding. It has been a long day. How much of RWBY was still applicable here? Would there even be a team RWBY? Is Salem still a threat? Even I didn't know how it ended. I pulled out a blank piece of paper and a pen onto my desk. There was much planning to do, and the first step was to recall everything I can while it was still fresh on my mind. Only after I have a better understanding of my surroundings could I make a move. I fight the urge to fall asleep as I get to work. Two things were clear. I was now Weiss Schnee, and I was a gamer.

-0-

In the distance, 12-year-old Winter walked with Klein. Winter is silent meanwhile Klein is still counting just how many Lien he would have saved had he not needed a dimension chip. It isn't long before she speaks up.

"Klein, do you think Weiss is hiding something from us?"

Klein glanced at the heiress. The young woman had a worried look on her face. He recalled the image of young Miss Weiss. The five-year-old was a peculiar one. When she was born, she did not cry. When placed food in front of her, she obediently ate without complaining, but when she was told to socialize, she had a fit and made a disgusted face that had the servants laughing for weeks. When she finally turned five, Jacques had started the awakening ceremony which allowed one to use their aura. Unlike before, Winter conducted the ceremony on her sister. She had wanted nothing to go wrong for her dear sister.

It started off normally as far as awakening goes. The reason people waited until five years of age was so the body could handle the stress of one's soul emerging physically. Accidents have occurred when a body that couldn't handle the talent it possessed. The results were always one of three: mental retardation, rupture of blood vessels, or death. When Miss Weiss started screaming, they had feared the worst. The healers they had on hand had no effect.

Then, the ceremony was finished, and Miss Weiss stopped yelling. She stared blankly into space. Madam Schnee had broken down crying. When Miss Weiss finally responded, she stared at her palms as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. They were ecstatic. She had underwent a calamity and survived. The first in history! Then, Jacques thought the most appropriate thing to do was to explain the system. The info had obviously went over the young girl's head. His employer could be the most callous individual sometimes. Miss Weiss had then escaped from the room, and the rest was history. With his recollection finished, Klein spoke and reassured the young heiress.

"Miss Weiss has always been an intelligent yet reclusive girl, but I don't think she would hide anything with the intent of harming us. I believe, given enough time, she will eventually trust us, so there is no need to worry Miss Winter."

Winter scrunched her nose, but she sighed in resignation.

"I suppose that's all we can hope for… Klein, I think I will delay my admission into Atlas academy."

"But Miss Winter, you've been looking forward towards that for so long. To delay now…"

"Weiss is more important than moving ahead a couple of years. No doubt my father is already planning on drilling her with harsh lessons like he did for me. But, Weiss's burdens far exceed mine when I was five. We need to be there for her, especially after today's ceremony."

Indeed. While Miss Weiss's other secrets were known to just them, her feat during the actual ceremony will be leaked one way or another by the spies. It seems the time is ripe for him to start purging the servants for everyone's safety if not Miss Weiss's.

"I want to make sure Weiss isn't influenced too harshly by my father as well. If he catches wind of anything, I can't help but feel like he would abuse it harshly like one of his faunus. I'll only delay a year or two, so don't worry about me Klein."

"Sigh. If you say so Miss Winter. I will go inform your mother and father about Weiss. It's been a long day Miss Winter. You should head to bed soon as well."

"Thank you. Night, Klein."

"Good night to you as well."

 **Author's note: Wanted to try my hand at a gamer fic. Just kind of popped into my head, so I thought why not. Hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Lessons**

 _Knock. Knock._

"...eiss...Weiss...Miss Weiss!"

I faintly hear a feminine voice in the distance. I shrink further into my pillow, but the sound only grows louder as my mind returns from the land of dreams.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

Shut up already. I need my beauty sleep. I pull my covers over my head but to no avail.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

The sound of the maid outside my room has made it impossible to go back to sleep. Why is she even waking me up? I have my own alarm clock. A person acting as a living alarm is inconvenient since it would be rude to slap it to silence mode.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

Perhaps I should do it anyway if the bitch doesn't _stop_ pounding on my door!

"I'm up!"

"Please come down for breakfast soon Miss Weiss. It's already 10:30."

I direct my half open eyes at my bedside. My clock proved she was telling the truth.

Right, I had stayed up late last night and tried to note down the entire RWBY timeline from my cruddy memory. I had to eventually go to sleep as my body was tired.

"Ok, I'll wash up and be right down."

"Would you like me to help you?"

I tapped my temple trying to recall whose voice I was conversing with. My brain is still half-asleep though.

"No, I'll be fine."

I eventually meander towards my bathroom. I splashed my face with water. The freezing liquid effectively wakes me up. As I begin to brush my teeth, I began listing out the things I have done and still need to do.

I've listed out the events of RWBY in chronological order, and despite my best efforts, I know literally no exact dates, so it is a guideline at best. I still don't even know if these events are applicable to me because everyone is a video game character _apparently_.

I also don't know any other languages, so it was all written in English. I kept Winter's words in mind though about the cameras. I had done everything with the covers over my head and made it look like I was just reading a book or something. This also let me slip my notes into my inventory without it being caught on camera. I do feel guilty breaking my promise with Winter, but I think this can be the one exception.

Other than that, there really wasn't much else I did last night. I was simply too tired.

That's really strange now that I think about it. Why _was_ I so tired that I slept in past my alarm clock? Even the maid had to come wake me up.

The toothbrush stops mid-stroke.

Oh shit.

It's 10:30 on a weekday. That means I missed breakfast with everyone. Father is going to be so mad. Hopefully Winter and Klein defended me.

Ugh. An issue for later.

Okay. So, I need to figure out why my body was tired out. That's one thing.

More importantly, I need to ask about these lessons Winter mentioned our father has planned for me. The same father known to be a callous businessman.

Yay.

I also need to inquire about how the world works. I can probably do that during my lessons. Then there's the fact I need more details about my status screen, how to organize my stats, and how titles work and why they're so important. Which I also can learn from my future lessons... I'm seeing a recurring theme here.

I finished drying my face with a towel and opened my door to step into the hallway. I'm greeted with the sight of the maid Claudia waiting outside my room.

I dart my eyes up and down. Claudia was dressed in a classic Victorian maid style costume. Her supple breasts were hidden beneath the clothing.

 **Claudia Lavender (Lvl 2) [Cook]**

 **The Diligent**

My god, even a maid is higher level than me.

"Shall we head downstairs, Miss Weiss?"

"Actually, I'll take it from here."

Klein walks up to the two of us and gives a bright smile.

"Good morning to you, Miss Weiss. I hope Claudia wasn't being too obnoxious this morning?"

He then gave Claudia a glare with mock anger. We don't take it seriously because all three of us knew she was a really kind person.

I lie about my annoyance of course. She was only doing her job.

"No, of course not Klein. I merely forgot to set my alarm."

"Ah, I see. Funnily enough, I think Winter said the same thing way back when."

He looks at me with a knowing smile. I blush slightly at getting caught. So, it was a normal thing then. That's one less question.

Claudia bows slightly and leaves for the kitchen. Klein walks with me as we stroll through the hallway towards the dining area. I know the way easily enough, but it's a necessary safety precaution.

We had some idle chatter. According to Klein, it was normal for a person's body to be tired after awakening. The body needed to be vitalized by aura, causing a lot of energy consumption. We soon drifted into a comfortable silence.

I observed the lavish decorations in the hallway I've seen countless times before. White and blue was the consistent theme no matter it be the carpets, tiles, or ornaments. Despite this, the mansion did not come off as bland looking but high class instead. The light through the windows made it even more so. For a mansion as huge as ours, it's surprisingly clean.

Though I guess that did make sense, given the various maids and butlers my family hired.

There are many sculptures of Grimm as well. Most were pig-like in form. Boarbatusks, I believe they were called. Occasionally, there would be paintings on the walls depicting beautiful sceneries from the various kingdoms. My gaze falls on the one enlarged family photo where a bunch of people were gathered around a woman carrying a bundle in her arms.

Wow, they're genuinely smiling. That's a shock. Klein steps up next to me.

"That was the family gathering just a few days after you were born." he explained.

I turned back towards the photo. Various familiar faces were scattered in the image. A younger Winter stood staring at little me in fascination. She was only a bit taller than I am right now. My mother and father were side-by-side with _smiles_ on their faces. More white-haired men and women stood around as well. I recognized one or two off the top of my head. If I squinted at the mirror in the background of the photo, I could make out Klein in the reflection.

"You had hair."

Klein sputtered nonsensically as he was stabbed by my cruel words.

"Miss Weiss, I still have hair now!"

I blinked at him innocently. He slumped depressed.

"Must you wound me so?"

I giggle at his reaction. A loud grumble stops me though. My bullying will have to wait until after breakfast, I suppose. I turn back to the photo for one last time before we head out.

Everything is the exact same as yesterday, yet my perception of things has changed. Before, such a photo was easily ignored, but now I can't help but notice certain things. Like the fact some of the staff are faunus.

When we finally arrive, nobody is at the table. No surprise there, I had woken up late after all. Claudia is already here setting up my meal. The smell is fantastic.

"Here you are Miss Weiss. Eggs benedict with a small slice of bacon over a toasted muffin and freshly squeezed orange juice on the side just how you like it."

"Thank you, Claudia."

I take up my utensils and dig right in.

Ah! So good!

Before I knew it my meal was gone. I quickly ask for seconds. Luckily, Claudia anticipated that, so I was able to continue eating without much delay. By the time I was finished, I was rubbing my belly in satisfaction.

"Did you enjoy breakfast, dear?"

"Yes, mother. It was delicious."

It seems sometime during my meal, my mother had sat down beside me in the dining room. Klein had probably informed her I was finally awake.

 **Adelle Schnee (Lvl ?) [Mage]**

 **The Loving Mother/The Frozen Terror**

Woah! That is no ordinary title! I can't see her level, but I can tell mother is no pushover! Is this who I get my ice prowess from? That's awesome!

She was a tall woman (at least from my perspective) and had shoulder length white hair. Unlike my father, hers was natural. She was beautiful, and she showed only small signs of her age through the slight wrinkles in her facial features. Despite that, you would never think this was a woman who had already given birth to three children. She smiled lovingly at me.

"That's good. I wouldn't want you to starve. Your body is still adjusting to aura after all. We were expecting you to sleep in, but you actually almost missed your first lesson."

Ah, just the topic I wanted to talk about!

"Mother, what am I going to learn?"

"Well, dear. We hired a special tutor to oversee your education. After telling a more in-depth explanation about your status, you'll start your studies on history and noble etiquette before lunch. Then he'll be teaching you mathematics and English afterwards."

Excellent. The important stuff is first. Noble etiquette sounds really bothersome, but it's the perfect excuse to ask about Huntsman society. Math and English will be a breeze too... Wow, I never thought I would ever say that.

"Mother, what about training?"

"Training? Goodness, no! Whatever made you think you would start training so soon? Dear, you've only just recovered from your accident. I would never subject you to such harsh trials. Besides, you're only five-years-old. You don't even know what class you want to be yet. There's no need to rush. "

Damn. Why didn't I think of that? I'm at the age where girls are supposed to be playing with dolls or something. But, that's no good. When would be an appropriate time for a child to train? 8? 10? Too much time would be wasted. Surely, there was something I could do.

"But mother, I want be as strong as you and Winter. Can I train please? Pleaaaase?"

I do my best impression of puppy dog eyes. I have absolutely no idea how it looks because as a guy, I've never done it successfully before. Or at all really.

I'm just betting on my body and age to appeal to her at this point.

Mother bites her lip with much hesitation on her face.

"I'll tell you what, dear. I want you to try your best during your lessons all this week, and if you do really well on the first quiz he gives you, I'll consider it."

Well, that's better than nothing.

"Thank you, mother. You're the best!"

I hugged her with genuine appreciation and love. I didn't push any harder out of consideration for her feelings. I did just go through an 'accident'. While I might not be able to yet, I'm sure I'll be able to convince her with my effort and persistence.

"Well you should hurry now. Klein will show you the way."

"Okay. I will try my best, mother!"

I wave goodbye to her as Klein directs me down a hallway. We eventually make it to a study room. In it are a few desks with some writing utensils and a notebook which I assume is for me. On the far wall is a board with markers. Nearby is a desk where a thin, middle-aged man sat with books stacked on top of his desk. I could see a few gray streaks across his hair.

 **Charles Nebula (Lvl 1) [Scholar]**

 **The Educated**

Hm. Does everyone have titles? I have yet to see someone without one.

He looks up at the sound of me opening the door and peers at me through his glasses. We judge each other for a few seconds before I realize to introduce myself.

"Hello, I'm Weiss Schnee. I'm here to take lessons."

I do a polite bow just to be sure. He hums lightly.

"You know introducing yourself is the polite thing to do when meeting someone new. Good. You also know how to control your curiosity unlike most children. However, a noble woman does not bow. They curtsy. Only men and NPC's bow. Remember that. Try again."

NPC?

I stored that question in the back of my head. How exactly does one curtsy?

My attempt to raise my skirt and bend my knees is promptly criticized by my new tutor.

"The angle of your feet is wrong, so your knees stick out weirdly. Your head is down, but it's still too low."

Ah, so this is the atmosphere we're going with. Great.

"You are reclusive, but you do not lack common sense. When given a command you were unfamiliar with, you at least know what it entailed, showing a wide array of knowledge for your age. I am aware you like to read books? This is good. A desire for knowledge is a desire to improve. Overall, I would give your performance 65 points."

Not failing, but not passing. Story of my (past) life.

"For your first impression, I am satisfied with the results. I hope this stays the same throughout the day."

He stands from his desk and does a bow with his right hand over his chest.

"My name is Charles Nebula. You may refer to me as Mr. Nebula, Sir, or Professor. I look forward to teaching you today."

I curtsy.

"I look forward to your lessons, Mr. Nebula."

He nods, satisfied with what he saw. Mr. Nebular gestures toward a desk.

"Please take a seat. We'll begin right away."

When I am seated with my pencil in hand, he begins.

"First, we will begin with a topic that closest to you right now - the Oum system. Long ago, man struggled to survive. They were the bottom of the food chain. The wildlife was his enemy _and_ his home. The annals of history described two things that led to mankind's salvation. Dust and Aura.

With dust, they created their weapons. With aura, they unlocked their potential. The Oum system, named after the legendary man who was said to discover it, allows us to harness our soul as a weapon. But more importantly, it allows us to refine and strengthen our soul as it is given physical form.

Look at the status screen. Do you see the words health and aura? The numbers next to them is a quantification of your life. If that number besides health ever reaches zero, you are finished. Do you understand what I am saying?"

I swallowed and nodded. Such a small pitiful number was what tied me to the world of living.

"There are a number of different ways you can better safeguard your life. The first is the simplest yet the riskiest. Look above at your name. Do you see the letters L, V, L and a number next to it? It stands for "level". That represents the current growth, the level, of your soul. There is only one method to increase your level, and that is to fight and kill the monsters that roam our world: Grimm.

Grimm are the hunters of darkness personified. They move on emotion, spawn from the depths of toxic black pools, and they prowl the wildlife in both day and night. The different types of Grimm, their habitats, their behaviors, and their corresponding weaknesses are so numerous we would be sitting here for months talking about it. But, that is a topic left for huntsman and huntresses.

What you _do_ need to know is that only by slaying the beasts will your level grow. Otherwise, you would be the same as me: level 1."

My hand is quickly jotting down this information.

The world is aware of how Grimm spawn.

Grimm and levels are intertwined. Why? How does it work?

Non-combat classes don't generally level up past one. Then why unlock your aura at all and risk death during awakening? I'm only getting more questions. I raise my hand.

"Yes?"

"Forgive me for being rude, but if you know slaying Grimm is the only way to increase your level, why are you still level one?"

A silly question, but the obvious assumption about his class is not what I'm after, it's the implied information that he hinted at earlier.

"That's because Grimm slaying is a risky business. While you wish to kill the beasts, so do they to you. I am a Scholar and thus an NPC, making it infinitely harder to kill any Grimm. This brings us to our next topic: classes.

When you first start out, there are no classes you are affiliated with, giving you a lot of freedom to choose. There are many different types of classes, and they can be generally separated into two main categories, and many more subcategories.

The broadest categories are Combat and Non-combat classes. If you wish to become a Huntress or part of the Atlas military, a combat class would be the most suitable. Otherwise, a non-combat class would probably be better. Between these two categories exist a defining feature. Non-combat classes are unable to party with other people. 'Party' is a feature in the Oum system that only combat classes have. It is a method that allows you to share what we call experience points.

Experience points, or exp. for short, is a quantified value system we developed and assign to Grimm based on how many beasts we need to defeat in order to level up. For example, you and I would have to defeat five common-grade Boarbatusks, or gain 5 exp., in order to become level 2. Non-combat classes cannot party, and that is why some people refer to us as the Non-Party Classes, or NPC for short. Many people consider it derogatory, so be sure to consider who you're talking to about it."

"If everyone doesn't like the term NPC, then why do you use it Mr. Nebula?"

"Because it is quicker to say, and I couldn't care less about the people who think lower of me simply because I can't speak with my fists."

"Without partying nor combat skills to protect us, there is no safe way for NPC's to level up. Unless you hired someone to capture a Grimm, take it to you, and give you the final blow, you won't ever see an NPC higher than level one unless they went through extenuating circumstances.

A key thing to note is while the party feature allows sharing of exp., the Oum system itself does not keep track of it. It is up to you to keep track of where you stand.

Are you following me so far?"

I nod. It seems simple enough. All I really need to do is write it down and put it in my inventory. Mr. Nebula takes a sip to quench his parched throat.

"A class" he continues, "determines what skill-set you end up being able to learn. Some skills overlap with other classes while other skills may belong specifically to that particular class. Skills can be acquired through teaching or certain items found in the dungeons. If a person knows the skills of a class, like say mage, they could teach another mage how to use that skill. This method of acquiring skills is much less expensive. The only downside is you require connections while the previous method required luck and money."

I write in bold letters in my notebook the word **DUNGEONS** and circle it. Those definitely weren't in RWBY.

"Choosing a class is simple. You simply train your stats to reach its prerequisites and learn from someone who has the class you wish to get. Eventually, the Oum system will give a pop-up screen asking you if you want to change classes. At that point, a yes or no will suffice.

Changing classes after you've already chosen is not so easy. The most common way to do it is to use certain items collected from the dungeons. However, even this method is hard to use because dungeon items that allow class changes usually designates another class altogether. Finding one that just removes your current class without adding a new one is difficult, and there is no guarantee you would find one on the market.

Now, we've talked about classes, levels, and skills. Let's talk about stats. Concentrate your mind to push the plus sign next to 'stats'."

When I do as he says, a new screen pops up over the status screen which fades into the background.

 **[-] Stats**

 **STR: 1**

 **DEX: 1**

 **VIT: 1**

 **INT: 2**

 **WILL: 10**

 **LUCK: 20**

 **BLESSINGS: [Solomon's Wisdom] (Epic)**

So pitiful. Most of these stats make me want to cry. My luck and will are so much higher than everything else though.

Also, what's with this blessing? It's epic grade, so it must be good, right? I try to will it to expand like I had done earlier. I am greeting with a box containing bonuses I can't read.

 **[Solomon's Wisdom] (Epic)**

 **A smart person knows many things. A wise person knows how to make use of something's max potential.**

 **Rank 1 (Unlocked): +50% WILL growth rate**

 **Rank 2 (Locked): ? (Lvl 20 required, Action required)**

 **Rank 3 (Locked): ? (Lvl 40 required, Action required, Item required)**

Will growth?

My attention is drawn back to Mr. Nebula.

"STR stands for strength. It represents how strong you are. INT is intellect, representing your aura reserves. DEX is dexterity, representing flexibility, speed, and how precise you can be. VIT corresponds with your health value.

WILL is directly related to how developed your mind is. The higher the WILL, the easier it is to learn and cast skills. WILL also determines how strong your mind is against mental attacks or curses. It is also commonly referred to as WIS for wisdom because those who are wise generally have high WILL. You should remember that a person having high WILL does not mean they are necessarily wise. Many adults have grown and trained their stats to suit their needs and occupations."

Hm. Maybe my high WILL has something to do with my memories, or is it because of the blessing?

"Finally, there is the LUCK stat. LUCK is the most mystical of all stats. It is a stat that affects every aspect of your life. How it affects it depends on the amount of luck. Your LUCK stat is the only stat that never grows your entire life."

Oh, so maybe I don't have that high a LUCK stat after all.

"Is it possible to alter the amount of LUCK, Mr. Nebula?"

"Unfortunately, there are no known spells or items that can permanently alter your LUCK stat. There are existing potions that can temporarily boost them, but there are always severe consequences to using them."

Mr. Nebula stares me in the eye with a serious look on his face.

"Under no circumstances should you ever try to use these kinds of potions. There are many fools out there thinking they can get rich and be successful if they use such things. The results are disastrous. Unless your name is Qrow Branwen, you do not **ever** wish to see what it is like to have negative LUCK. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal, sir."

A familiar name. So, he probably still has a luck related semblance then.

"Having high LUCK isn't as great as it's made out to be. When LUCK is in either extremities, you will most certainly be involved with troublesome situations. Many important figures in history had high amounts of LUCK."

Well damn.

"Okay, there is only one more thing I should explain to you about this screen before I move on. Normally, your stats would be all a person would see. Some people, however, will have blessings. Just like many other objects, blessings have different grades. They are common, rare, epic, and legendary. The effects of blessings vary. They can affect stats, leveling, or even actions you do. One example would be a blessing of hard work, making you need to sleep less to get the same amount of rest as someone who slept longer. It is possible to get blessings other than ones at birth. Those methods exist in the dungeons, but I am not familiar with them.

I will not ask you what your stats are or blessings – if you have them – as that is personal information. I will instead tell you what is considered average among NPC's. I don't remember the average among Huntsman and Huntresses off the top of my head. Your mother would be more familiar with that topic. After knowing this information, you can compare them to your stats and reach your own conclusions. Understand?"

I nod.

"Civilian children during awakening is as follows. STR 1. DEX 1. VIT 1. INT 1. WIS 1. LUCK 5. Adults civilians generally vary from occupation to occupation. The average you'll see for each is as follows. STR 30. DEX 30. VIT 50. INT 30. WIS 30. LUCK 5."

Four times luckier than a normal man. Basically, a confirmation that I'm gonna suffer main character syndrome. Splendid.

Mr. Nebula looks at his wrist and checks the time.

"Okay, that's all we need to go over for the status. The only thing we didn't touch on is the Equipment screen. Other than leveling up and training your stats, using equipment is another way you can enhance your body. Your equipment refers to any offensive or defensive tools you have on your body. The Oum system allows you to use said items to enhance your body and protect yourself. Depending on the different items, you'll get different boosts. There is headgear, necklace, ear rings, upper body related armor, rings, and boots. The Oum system allows you to get bonuses of one of each item, but it doesn't prevent you from wearing multiple. You just won't get the bonuses. There are many different items, but we'll go over them during another lesson. For now, we'll take a five-minute break before moving onto our history lesson."

"Um, one last thing Mr. Nebula."

"What is it?"

"I heard from my sister you can get titles. Could you explain them to me really quickly?"

"Titles are granted automatically based on our accomplishments and behaviors. They have no actual effect on one's ability and is merely a description of a person's feats. The first title you are granted refers to your behavior while any others are generally given to feats you complete in the field of battle. This means only combat classes have more than one title. Titles can also change, so while you could be referred to as "Princess" now, you could be a "Queen" in the future."

Yeah, no thanks. A queen would need a king, and I'm not looking for one… Unless my partner is a woman. What is the view on sexuality here anyhow? Questions to ask in the distant future.

"You don't really need to worry about titles. While it would be very useful to be able to read them, unless somebody use certain items to read your status screen, you should be able to live your life however you like without your secrets being exposed. And even then, all you need is high WILL."

Oh, great. There's also that. Well, at least they won't expect me to have high WILL. I'm already a third of an adult civilian. Fingers crossed nothing bad happens. With my luck though, it will. Or won't, depending on how I looked at it.

-0-

It was a beautiful day. The weather was warm as spring had just began. A nice cool breeze brushed across Adelle Schnee's face as she sat outside in the inner courtyard. The peaceful atmosphere was relaxing, so this location became her most favorite spot in the mansion. It was away from the politics, the servants, and even the kids when they became too much. Like right now, Whitley was currently under Claudia's supervision while she was taking a moment to unwind.

Oh, how she loved her children. Whitley was an adorable boy. He was just as precious as she expected him to be. Winter was a responsible elder sibling. She felt the need to supervise little Weiss whenever she was free. Unfortunately, Winter still had her training, so she had yet to see her today. No doubt, she would flock to her sister the moment her lessons were done.

Weiss herself had her own unique behaviors. She was very different from Winter and Whitley. So quiet, yet so intelligent. Already, she had begun filling her room full of books. Very few of them were fictional in nature too. Other than the occasional fairy tale like the Four Maidens, Weiss would request instructional training manuals for various classes or the personal recollections of retired Huntsmen. Adelle had tried to delay her daughter's training, but Weiss was adamant about becoming a Huntress. If it was any other child, perhaps Adelle would delay even longer.

But, Weiss was a bright child. Her blessing only made that more obvious. If such a brilliant child set her mind to something, she would certainly struggle for it. Such stubbornness is only natural. Only, Adelle knew the dangers that hid inside those dungeons. She knew that it only took a moment of misstep and a life would be lost. Adelle knew her limits, which was why she retired early at only Lvl 54. She could not be like Summer, Raven, or Goodwitch. Those individuals were monsters. With her LUCK at a paltry 7, she did not dare continue such a dangerous lifestyle.

At least, it **was** 7\. Ever since Weiss's awakening ceremony a few weeks ago, her LUCK had changed. Permanently. It was as if the world was blessing her for giving birth to such a daughter. It made her proud yet nervous for the future. Just what kind of life would Weiss have ahead of her? According to her observations, nobody else had something similar happen, so she kept quiet. She dared not tell anyone about her stat change. Not even Jacques. She loved her husband, but he could be too easily enraptured by glory and fame.

So, what now? She knew the most logical move was to start preparing Weiss for her future trials as soon as possible. Yet, her inner desire as a mother told her to hold Weiss back and direct her towards a tamer, safer future. She might hold a grudge against her, but Weiss would be safe. That alone was enough.

The sound of footsteps softly crunching on the grass drew her attention.

"Charles? You finished early again?"

The middle-aged scholar was vibrating with energy.

"A genius! Absolutely brilliant she is! I've constantly tested and thrown material at her, but she absorbed it like water. When I first taught her, I thought it was only because she started studying earlier than most children, but I was wrong. She's a natural. Truly, fortune follows misfortune Madam. Her surviving the awakening ceremony has gifted the world with a talented child the world has never seen! Oh, if only she wasn't so interested in becoming a Huntress, I would convert her to a Scholar."

Adelle disagreed. Weiss's eyes were not of a child curious about the adventures and treasures that lied beneath the floor they stood on but of insecurity towards the hidden dangers that lurked in the shadows. It was a trait she was familiar with seeing in veterans, not her five-year-old daughter.

"I swear it, Madam. The world will be dazzled by her brilliance! She will become the cornerstone of the future if nurtured correctly!"

On that she agreed but for different reasons.

"I've said it before, but I'll say it again. I hope you aren't letting your enthusiasm influence your teaching."

He snorted at the notion, completely disregarding the fact his attitude was impolite towards the noblewoman. Adelle took no offense with her friend's actions.

"A child's perception of their surroundings will affect their behavior. I would not dare risk smudging such an unpolished diamond. Have no fear, I will continue to teach her to the best of my abilities. However, that is not why I am here. I came to request a brief vacation period."

Adelle rose a delicate eyebrow.

"Oh? I thought you wanted to guide society's cornerstone? Why the sudden vacation, Charles?"

"A friend called in and asked for a favor. The Arc family's youngest son just went through his awakening ceremony. They wish for me to tutor for a short period of time. In actuality, I'm not really on vacation, just working elsewhere."

"How long?"

"Only two to three weeks."

Adelle sighed. It seemed while she was still indecisive, the world made the decision for her. The few weeks would give her ample time to introduce Weiss to the world of Huntsman and Huntresses. It would also give her time to judge if Weiss had the capacity and determination to follow the path she chose.

"That's fine. I'll tell my husband. Will you be leaving homework assignments for Weiss at least?"

"Naturally, Madam."

"Good. We'll see you in a few weeks then Charles. Have a safe trip."

"Thank you, Madam. I'll take my leave then."

Charles bowed and promptly left. Adelle sighed and looked with troubled eyes toward the sky. Her daughter was going to be a Huntress, a job that was just as dangerous as it was thrilling. To make matters worse, the White Fang were starting to act up recently. The originally peaceful protest group were making more violent moves. Would there soon be kidnapping attempts on her children? If they got past the guards, would she be able to stand in their way?

How long has it been since she held her wand? Her stats were nowhere near her prime, that's for sure. No, this would not stand! It seems it was time she got back into shape. Let them come. The grass will be lined with their frozen corpses. She would bet her pride as a mother and a Schnee she will protect them, even if it meant going up against the entire world.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Training Begins!**

It's been nearly three weeks now since my awakening ceremony, and my lessons have continued every weekday without fail. Mr. Nebula has proven to be a very capable teacher. Once he knew I was capable of absorbing knowledge at a faster rate, he adjusted the lessons to match my learning speed. He also stopped repeating passages and started speaking faster. This made the lessons move at a much quicker pace than I expected.

Perhaps I should've acted like I didn't understand what he was talking about?

No, I doubt I would ever get away with that.

Oh well, no point in crying over spilt milk. I do kind of wish he would praise me more, even if only a little bit, but I had no such luck ironically.

I swear that man's face is made out of stone. No matter what I do, Mr. Nebula takes it all in stride.

One time, he had asked me to read and interpret a passage. Clearly, he wasn't actually expecting a competent answer. I decided to humor him. Now, I wouldn't call myself a literary genius, but I'm pretty sure what I came up with wasn't something a girl my age was supposed to be able to do.

That man just stood there and nodded like it's the most natural thing ever. Like, the actual fuck?

My inability to coerce a reaction aside, the lessons themselves are really interesting. I got to learn more about the lore of this world. He showed me a map of the planet, and the kingdoms that I am familiar with were on there. What a relief. The main difference between this world and RWBY is the fact there are dungeons.

Basically, this world is RWBY turned into an RPG. There are many various dungeons scattered across the world. Each of them is ranked by society, starting from rank H - for the safest - to rank S and above. The four kingdoms are located in regions that have very few high-level dungeons in their immediate surroundings. The way many villages are wiped out is due to the fact that dungeons have the ability of suddenly spawning, causing an influx of Grimm activity.

If they're really unlucky, the dungeon might go through what was known as an Overflow event, where the monsters inside the dungeon were suddenly no longer bound by the dungeon walls. They would suddenly escape and start wreaking havoc in their immediate surroundings, and the villages would be their number one targets.

This is where Huntsmen and Huntresses come in. These trained teams of elites are sent out to the field. Their purpose is to eliminate the Grimm and discover the core of the dungeons. Once found, it is to be destroyed. When the dungeon core is gone, so too will the dungeon.

If I was to be perfectly honest, that sounded pretty fucking awesome. The image of me exploring rooms of dungeons, clearing wave after wave of Grimm, leveling up, and getting new gear all the while sounded exciting. The more I learned, the more interested I became. It started becoming less of working hard to save the world and more working hard to do what _I_ wanted to.

What else was different? How strong could I become? My curiosity just kept growing. It helped me get through the long hours of studying at the very least.

When I wasn't studying for my lessons, I was reading whatever book or article I had on hand. I've put my allowance from my parents to good use, and I started gathering a bunch of anecdotes retired Huntsmen have published. Whether they had done it in order to help the next generation or make a quick buck, I didn't know nor care. To me, it was like giving water to a man in a desert. Besides, the more I knew, the better prepared I would be in the future.

Though, I should probably take more care in choosing what I read. I don't think I needed to know "10 Easy Ways to Make an Aphrodisiac in the Wild". Take it with a grain of salt, I guess. I highly doubt I'll be needing that though.

…I just jinxed myself, didn't I?

…Anyway, that's basically what my schedule has been for the past few weeks. Wake up, study at lessons, eat lunch, study at lessons, study in my room, study some more on stuff I'm interested in, eat dinner, and reviewing everything I learned before going to bed. Then I wake up and do everything all over again.

When the hell did I become such a diligent person?

I suspect this has something to do with me becoming Weiss. Maybe her personality bled over? Whatever. No point in musing over something that will never be answered. It's probably for the best if I didn't know the answer to that anyway.

Damn, I need a hobby. I'm starting to talk to myself more than I do to other people. Maybe I could pick up chess? I've always found the game fascinating, but I was about as skilled at that as Whitley is at speaking complete sentences longer than ten words (a.k.a. not at all). Perhaps I should start singing like the other me did?

"Sister, salt please?"

It was currently breakfast on the first Friday of March. Father brought work to the table - as usual - and was discussing something with his secretary, Hilda. Winter was talking with Klein, who was nearby, about some advice for hand-to-hand combat. I passed the shaker to my little brother who was currently trying to show mother he was a "big boy now" and could eat by himself. He would probably be more convincing if he used a complete sentence. Then again, mother would probably be happy no matter what he did.

Speaking of mother, she still refuses to train me after all this time. I'm tempted to stop asking at this point and to do my own thing, as risky as it is. For whatever reason, she isn't caving in to my requests. It seems I'll have to raise my stats in some other way. Actually, my stats have already shown some growth.

 **[-] Stats**

 **STR: 1**

 **DEX: 1**

 **VIT: 1**

 **INT: 2.1**

 **WILL: 10.2**

 **LUCK: 20**

 **BLESSINGS: [Solomon's Wisdom] (Epic)**

It's minuscule, but it's progress nevertheless. Most likely they are a result of my consistent study habits.

I'm really not satisfied by the speed though. Nearly three weeks of studying for a 0.1 increase in INT. Assuming stat gain **isn't** diminished at higher values, it would take more than half a year to increase it by one.

No wonder civilians have such lows stats.

I wonder if Winter would help me train? I should ask her later. For now, I should finish eating before Claudia asks why I'm playing with my food.

"Klein."

My mother called out to him. Klein gives her his full attention.

"Yes, Madam?"

"I want you to start a thorough investigation."

The topic immediately draws the attention of everyone at the table. Even little Whitley suddenly quiets down when he sees everyone silent.

"Honey?" Father turns to her. "Is something the matter?"

"The White Fang are starting to become much more restless recently." Mother explained. "Klein, I want you to investigate the backgrounds and behaviors of all our house staff, especially the faunus. If anyone appears suspicious to you, I want you to fire them."

Fuck, is it already that time? That means Ghira has already stepped down as leader then. I thought I had more time than this.

Klein seemed shocked at first, but he quickly recovered his calm. Actually, he kind of seemed thrilled to me. Like it was something he had been waiting to hear.

"Certainly, Madam. I'll get right on it."

"Wait, Klein."

My father raised a hand to stop his departure.

"If we are to do this, proper procedures must be followed. Any that you fired must be given a generous compensation as well as a guarantee that they have our recommendation when applying towards their next job.

In fact, don't hide why they were fired. Make sure to explain to them that we are doing this out of necessity for our safety, and that we understand the sudden news may have an effect on their livelihoods. Give them our apologies and say that these bonuses are compensation for their troubles."

I must admit. My father might be obsessed with his work, but he's good at it.

It's impossible to quell all discontent, but by not hiding the reason, we can make sure they don't feel unjustly fired for the most part. This is even more important if they're a faunus. The proper compensation also helps reduce the chances of animosity sprouting. If we don't give any, some employees that weren't turncoats before might decide to leak information out of spite. And what better compensation than money, something a Schnee never lacked.

"Klein, I know Adelle said to investigate the faunus, but if you can find some that _can_ be trusted to keep working, that would be ideal."

If some faunus were still staff members after the purge, it would at least silence any attempts at painting this act as discrimination. I'm impressed by Father's foresight.

Klein voiced his confirmation before setting off to complete his tasks. Father then motioned to his secretary. She nodded in understanding before leaving the premise. This left only the five of us as mother had initiated the conversation when no other servants were around.

"Any particular reason why you wanted to do this now? This will send the message to the public that we are afraid. Paranoid to the point we turn our backs to those we trust."

"Don't be ridiculous, Jacques." Mother retorted.

"It's only paranoia if it's not true. If Klein is able to find anything that says they are traitors, then they don't deserve our trust in the first place. Besides, I will begin training Weiss starting today. I don't want any moles to leak her skillset."

Do my ears deceive me? Did mother _actually_ just agree to train me? Personally?

I look at mother's face in earnest. Her face tells no lies. It was true!

My father held his chin, his eyes unfocused as he pondered.

"I suppose it can't be helped. I was hoping to wait a bit longer before moving but acting preemptively has its own advantages. What about Weiss's lessons?"

 _That's_ what you're worried about? Not the fact I'm training so soon?

"Charles requested a vacation from me yesterday. The Arcs have requested his tutelage for their son. He will be back in two to three weeks."

Wait. So, is Jaune's family famous here? Interesting. I'll have to look that up later.

"That's fine then. On a side note, Marquis Drake has invited us to his son's birthday party next week. Winter, as the heir, you'll need to accompany us."

"But father, I'm already booked to attend the training camp."

Father waved his hand nonchalantly.

"Then, I suppose you'll just have to cancel. You can attend the next one. It's not like it will be the only one they'll have all year."

Winter looked reluctant. After a few moments, she spoke once more.

"I know that, Father, but I need to attend this one."

"And why is this training camp so important?"

Mother answered him instead.

"It's because this training camp is one of the requirements for application towards Atlas academy. Isn't that right?"

Mother gave a knowing look towards Winter, who stared down at the table. Father looked at her incredulously.

"You can't be serious. You can't become a Huntress, Winter. You're the heir! You can't be the head of the Schnee Dust Company _and_ a working Huntress!"

"That's the thing, Father." Winter mumbled.

Is she about to say what I think she's about to?

"I don't _want_ to be the Schnee heiress."

OH. SHIT.

I look at Winter, then at father, and then at mother. They were scared, furious, and resigned all in that order. Whitley just stared, not comprehending what was going on. Father's figure trembled with fury.

"What is the meaning of this! We've raised you! Trained you! Your attendance at the combat academy was supposed to be nothing more than to sate your curiosity. When did it become your goal in life?! What about your duty as a Schnee?!"

"Jacques, calm down." Mother stated with calm. She rubbed Whitley's head in reassurance.

"You're scaring Whitley."

"And you! Are you-"

" **Calm. Down. Jacques."**

The room temperature dipped. I could see a layer of frost form on the table top. Father immediately shut up. His chest heaves as he forcibly took deep breaths. Winter and I exchanged looks.

Damn.

Father sighed. His hand massages his temple.

"Are you saying you knew about this without telling me, Adelle?" he said in a much softer tone.

"I know this because I am actually **home** , and I **talk** to our daughter. If you actually used a bit more effort to be with us, you would know your daughter has been reluctant to receive that title for a few years now."

 _Damn!_ Somebody get a Schnee for that burn!

Father grunts but doesn't deny the accusation.

"I also believe this was something better said by Winter herself. However, I did not expect her to say it so soon."

Mother looked at Winter who finally spoke up since the bomb she dropped on Mount Schnee.

"I originally was going to wait another year or so before I made my decision." She confessed.

"However, that was mainly because I was concerned about Weiss adapting to her lessons."

She looked at me with a proud smile.

"Turns out, she didn't need my help at all."

Huh. What do you know. This awkward family meal is all _my_ fault. What else is new?

Father shook his head.

"While Weiss is doing well during her lessons, they originally weren't supposed to be as harsh as yours because she _isn't_ the heiress. But, I suppose that is no longer true. Since you are so adamant on becoming a soldier, Weiss will have to take your place as heiress then."

Well, this happened far faster than I anticipated, but I suppose this was inevitable. The topic of the training camp had to come up eventually. Winter would probably still spill the beans regardless of me as an excuse. I straighten my posture, and I stare at my father who looked expectantly at me.

"I acce- "

"Absolutely not."

What?

I look towards Mother in shock. I wasn't expecting her, of all people, to object. Father is similarly baffled.

"What are you talking about, Adelle? Look at her. Weiss is naturally intelligent. In fact, if Winter wasn't born first, I would actually prefer Weiss as the heiress."

Mother shook her head.

"Did you already forget? Weiss also intends to become a Huntress. She will need to devote all her time towards training. Don't tell me you're gonna try to convince her to give up her dreams as well? She is even more motivated to be a Huntress than Winter."

"She's only five. Surely, she just needs a push in the right direction."

"Do you really believe those words you're saying right now? If so, you must be more disconnected with our children than I thought. When was the last time you actually spoke with her?"

Father leans back before looking at me. Like, actually _looking_.

No simple "good morning" or "how was your lessons". He actually stopped and stared at me. Whatever he saw, he didn't say. He just sighed and sank into his chair. He cupped his head in his hands. Mother smirked.

"What about the position of heir?" Father grumbled. "We can't _not_ have one."

"Give it to Whitley." She said simply.

Mother stared at my brother with a complicated gaze. Father was silent for a moment.

"You do realize he would have no choice in the matter."

"He wouldn't." Mother agreed.

"You would give up his freedom for theirs?"

Winter and I look toward our mother.

"Unfortunately, yes."

We sat for what felt like centuries before Father spoke up again.

"I'll agree to this on one condition. Since the two of you have placed this burden on him to further your own goals, you must promise me to help him should he ever need it."

Winter agreed almost instantly. She couldn't believe this was happening so smoothly.

"Of course, Father!"

I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact I'm not going to be the Schnee heiress.

What happened? Is it because this world follows a different future, or did I do something to cause the change?

I don't think I did anything... right?

"Weiss, I need an answer." Father beckoned.

"Y-yes! Of course!"

He nodded.

"Now, is there any other groundbreaking news I need to hear? No? Well, I'm leaving then. I'm already late for my meeting."

"Have a safe trip, dear."

Father grunts in response, probably still in disbelief at what just happened. I know I was.

The other me would have been devastated if she knew she was denied the title of heiress. For me though, it's not the same. I was never interested in the title, I merely accepted that because that was my role. Now that I don't have to be the heir from the get-go, I feel as if a large burden was lifted from my shoulders.

I see Mother signaling me to follow. I quickly dart after her. We eventually arrive at a part of our mansion I knew existed but never explored. I believe this is the part of the building Winter often goes to when she is training. We enter, and I am immediately greeted with a strange feeling.

I feel an invisible pressure wash over me as if I am underwater. Just what is this place?

"This is where we will be training from now on." Mother answered my unvoiced question.

"I'm sure you've already noticed Klein or Winter frequent this place every now and then. This is a special part of our mansion specifically built for the sole purpose of training. The walls are made out of material meant to suppress our aura, and it is the reason you have that current feeling. They also have runes etched into place, so all the noises are suppressed. Even if I were to do something like this-"

Mother waved her hand which now held a sleek, white wand.

Water rises out of nowhere and forms a small wave that flowed outward at the far wall. Upon reaching it, the wave of liquid freezes into ice. She flicks her wrist and a giant fireball forms. It started out as big as a human before shrinking to the size of a golf ball. Another hand motion sends it flying faster than I can see.

 **Boom!**

The explosion of fire and ice is all I hear for the next few moments. When the noise stops, I admire her handiwork.

"-nobody would be ever the wiser."

The walls are charred from the skill, and the ice previously formed is nowhere to be seen. All that is left is the sparkling mist that gleams off the light from overhead. I am silent. The sheer power and beauty of it all overtakes my ability to formulate words.

Mother smiles at me gawking at her. She tilted her head towards the wall. I look back. The previously charred wall is rapidly restoring itself. Soon enough, it is clean again with not a single mark left on it.

"What you are observing is another rune we have inscribed on the walls. There are many things left for you to learn about Huntsman society. What you have been taught so far only scratches the surface."

Mother looks at me.

"Are you ready to begin?"

I vibrate with excitement. I've been ready! Nothing could ever make me want to stop now!

"Yes!"

-0-

"Stop! ...Hah! Hah! ...Please!"

I collapse on the floor in exhaustion.

"Just…a moment… Mother… I need… to catch… my breath!"

After I stretched, we began running laps in the huge training area. For the past hour, that was all we did. Run. Stop. Run. Stop. It just never ends. At least my break time got longer to compensate my tiredness.

I suck in large breaths. My legs were burning, my lungs even more so.

"As a Huntress, your body is the most important tool. If you can run faster, you can increase your chances of escaping danger. If you can escape danger, your body can become stronger. If your body is stronger, it can hold more aura. If you can hold more aura, you can last longer in a fight. The longer you can fight, the more options that can become available to you.

Your aura reserves mean everything, but it can only be increased if your body can handle it. If the amount of aura you possess becomes too much, your body will collapse. Thus, we will be focusing on developing your endurance first and foremost."

I greedily gulp from my water bottle without responding to her.

Mother, I love you, but I can't talk right now. Your daughter is currently dying from dehydration. I am sent into despair as she says those cursed words I've begun to fear.

"Again."

So quickly? Ugh.

I push myself off the ground. My legs wobble before folding beneath me.

"Can't continue already? …Perhaps I was wrong. I guess you aren't cut out for this line of work after all, dear."

What?

Mother sighed and started walking away. I stare blankly. The suddenness of her words failed to register in my head.

No way. This is it? My chances of being a Huntress are over just like that?

The image of the family photo I pass by every morning flashes through my mind. The smiles on everyone's faces. The family members that won't be there in the future. My mother losing herself to alcohol in her depression. Winter running off to the military to escape it all.

No! I refuse! This will not be where I fall! Already, too many people I care about will be too far for my hands to reach! But what about in the future? Wasn't that why I studied? I locked myself in my room doing nothing but read book after book after book! How could I let this be the end?! I refuse to accept this!

"NO!" I screamed.

My arms prop myself off the ground, but my legs don't respond. Respond. Damn it! A wave of coldness washes over me.

The left moves. First, I'm on my knees. Then, I pushed one leg up with much difficulty. Then the other. I stand. Shaking, but standing. I glare at my mother in determination.

"I can still move."

I suddenly find myself embraced by my mother. My hair is suddenly wet. I look up. She was crying.

Eh?

"I'm so sorry, dear. There's nothing more important to me than your safety. Being a Huntress is very dangerous. I just wanted to be sure this was what you wanted. I never meant you to push you so far you would use aura."

I look down past her arms. My legs glowed white. A pop-up screen appeared before my eyes.

 **You've learned the skill, [Aura Boost]!**

 **[Aura Boost]**

 **By injecting aura into your body, you can temporarily increase the attributes of your body. Depending on the application, you can achieve different results. How much you change depends on the amount of aura you inject.**

Oh. I learned a skill. Wait! Now's not the time to admire that!

"Mother. It's okay. I'm okay."

I give her a tight hug.

The more I boost, the stronger I get. However, too much aura and my body would burst. Mother must be wracked with guilt, thinking she almost caused me to cripple myself.

Eventually, she stopped sobbing and rubbed me affectionately. When she finally gathered her composure, she stared at me with proud eyes.

"Five-years-old and you comprehended how to use aura without me telling you. My little genius."

I blush at her compliment.

"Since you've comprehended how to use _Aura Boost_ , let's see if we can teach you to use _Meditate_. Skills require aura to activate as you can already tell. _Meditate_ is a skill that you use to boost the recovery of your aura. Have a sit with your legs crossed, and I'll walk you through the process."

I sit down at her words.

"First, close your eyes. Now, try and clear your mind of all thought. No noise except for the sound of my voice. Concentrate and imagine as if you are looking within yourself. Do you see the light?"

I nod, but then the light disappears.

"Don't lose concentration, dear. Any skill requires you to focus in order to activate it. Try again."

This time, I don't reply to her. Thankfully, the room is silent thanks to the walls, so I soon found the light once again.

"Imagine your hand reaching out and tugging at the light, but the light is too strong. So, you only pull a smaller orb from that large mass. Imagine yourself pulling this small orb towards you. Eventually, it enters inside of you."

A warm feeling spreads throughout my body. I feel my body slowly but surely becoming revitalized. Another pop-up window appears.

 **You've learned the skill, [Meditate]!**

 **[Meditate]**

 **By concentrating, you can pull at your soul and increase the rate you recover your aura. The rate you recover your aura depends on your WILL.**

" _Meditate_ and _Aura Boost_ are two skills that are essential to every Combat class. As they are basic skills, you don't need to have a class to learn it." Mother explained.

"Normally, you would need at least a whole day of training before learning these skills. You, however, learned them after a single try. This is the advantage of a high WILL stat."

I clenched my fist close and reopened them. I repeated the motion with my other hand.

It felt so… empowering. If this was how it felt now, I wonder how things were like at my mother's level?

" _Meditate_ can only boost your aura recovery so many times throughout the day. Your body still needs to rest naturally, so make sure you don't overdo it. The walls here silence any noise from the outside too, so you'll be able to concentrate easier. The real battlefield isn't so lenient. When you're more experienced, I'll let you try to practice these skills outside the room. For now, you are not allowed to use them without my supervision. Do you understand me, Weiss?"

I nod. She used my name, so I know she was being serious.

"Good. Now, follow me over here. I have one more thing planned for us today."

We walked to a corner of the training room. There I find a bell, a string, and something covered up by a black drape which was connected to a rope.

"With the exception of LUCK and WILL, we can usually train our other stats using physical means. Since we cannot grow our LUCK stat, only WILL is left. This right here is an artifact that was retrieved from an E-ranked dungeon. It has only one function - to attract onlookers to take it.

Don't look down on it just because it has such a simple feature. Countless experienced Huntsman and Huntresses have fallen to this trap. They would blindly walk forward, ignoring all signs of danger. This is another lesson you should keep in mind. As a Huntress, you must not be blinded by greed no matter the situation. Keep a clear mind. Only then, can you make sound decisions."

I commit her words to heart.

"What's the bell for then, Mother?"

"That, dear, is a Bell of Serenity. Ring it, and it'll remove all illusions from your mind. I've marked the floor up to ten meters away. I want you to tie the string to your arm – make sure you tie it securely – and stand at the ten-meter mark. Your task is simple. Just stand there and don't move. Not away. Not forward. Simply stand there and resist the temptation when I raise the curtain. This will train your WILL stat. Don't worry. If you walk too close, the string will ring the bell, and I am here."

When I was ready, Mother pulls the rope. The drapes move to the side, revealing to me… the most beautiful orb I have ever seen. The shine of the metal was breathtaking. The gold color shimmered as if it was alive. It held an air of mystery as I approach-

 _Ding!_

I am immediately lucid. Mother has already closed the drapes. I looked down at my feet. I am already two meters closer. What a terrifying artifact! I had a WILL of 10, and I was immediately enraptured the moment I saw it.

"Do not be discouraged, dear. You are exhausted from a very long period of exercise. Your aura reserves are thin, and your mind itself cannot wait for a break. This is also an artifact from an E-rank dungeon. If you were at your peak, you could probably resist for ten seconds."

Only ten seconds for a mere E-ranked "come hither" ball? If that is how powerful an E-ranked object is, how strong are S-ranked?

"All artifacts have their weaknesses. This one is no different. The closer you are, the more powerful the pull. If you are a good distance away, it will have no effect on you. Likewise, since this artifact relies on direct eye contact, you can render it useless by wearing lenses. So, there is no need to feel so frustrated, dear."

Ah. Was it showing on my face?

Mother came up to me and hugged me. I seem to be the target of many hugs today.

"Everyone starts off weak. With enough effort, anyone can become strong. But unlike your other stats, WILL cannot be trained in normal circumstances. While you are training it, you're very vulnerable. That's why I'm here. To teach and provide you a safe environment for you to learn. I'm here for you, so don't worry, okay?"

I nod.

"Okay, Mother."

"It's good that you understand. From now on, you'll be practicing resisting against this artifact after all your other training. Don't expect to get any other skills just yet young lady. That was an exception. We'll be focusing on your body for now."

I tremble in horror. Wait, so you mean that wasn't just to test my resolve?

Mother smiled down at me, but that smile didn't fill me with love and care. Only despair.

"Since you can now use aura, you should be able to withstand running those laps just fine."

Nooooooooooo!

And so, I died.

Mother had worked me so hard I collapsed from overworking myself. The constant studying and exercise had stressed my body out too much. The funeral was depressing. Attending as a ghost, even more so. I soon found myself waking up in bed in a new body.

"Onii-chan wake up! It's time for school!"

My little sister called out to me and – YEAH FUCKING RIGHT.

Did you think I would be so lucky?

Hell, no.

What do you mean my LUCK stat says otherwise? Fuck you! God must have had a typo and named it LUCK instead of DEATH, because that's all I've been doing.

Dying over and over again.

Mother proved she knew exactly what she was doing. Every day she would train me just enough to give me aching limbs the next morning, but it was never too much that I would be unable to do anything. One day it would be VIT training, the next would be DEX, then it would be STR, before repeating itself all over again.

At least I can proudly say I now know how to skate. You generally learn after falling down 500 times. I really wanted to give up, but since I can't quit, I can only learn. The fact that ice really hurts my ass also gave me another incentive to try.

It was currently Sunday morning, the day after my second cycle of muscle training. I walked with Mother, but instead of heading towards the training area like always, she took me outside where Klein and Winter stood waiting by the limo.

"Mother, where are we going? I thought we were going to train?"

"I'm glad you feel so excited for my lessons, dear."

I made a face at her. She giggled at me, knowing full well how torturous that 'training' was.

"However, too much is just as bad as too little. Your body needs a break, and today I felt the three of us should spend some quality time together. Is that fine with you?"

I beam brightly.

"Of course, Mother!"

No exercise? Hallelujah! I would raise my arms in the air if they weren't screaming in pain.

First thing we did was visit a masseur.

Dear God. Never had I known I wanted something so badly until I received it.

After I was done melting into a puddle, Mother took me and Winter to eat at a high-class restaurant for lunch. Then, we left to get our nails done. Personally, I wasn't really a fan of the colored polish on my nails. I preferred something that looked more natural, so that was what I got.

"So, where will we go to next, Mother?"

"We'll be visiting the blacksmith next. Winter's weapon is finally finished. This is also an opportunity for you to learn more."

The aforementioned bearded man was a rambunctious individual. He laughed heartily and spoke to Mother without any decorum. Mother was fine with it though, so he must be a close acquaintance.

"Ah, it's good to see you again, Adelle. It's been too long since I've seen a familiar face from the good old days."

He looked at me with big eyes.

"And who do we have here?"

"This is my youngest daughter, Weiss."

I curtsy.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Grimboar."

"And a polite one, she is! Haha! You must be quite proud to have such talented daughters."

"You're too kind, Simon."

He waved us in while holding the door open.

"Come in. Come in. I'll have my part-timers fetch the weapon. Let's have a chat in my office for old time's sake."

My mother and Mr. Grimboar quickly began reminiscing about the past. Sometimes Mr. Grimboar would recall the time others would play a prank on her. Mother retorted those same people found themselves in ice-cubes for their troubles. Winter and I listened in curiously, but we remained silent for the most part. Suddenly, we hear a ringtone resound through the air. Mother pulls out her scroll. She frowned when she sees who it was from.

"My apologies, Simon. I need to take this. Do you mind letting Winter give Weiss a tour?"

"Of course. Be my guest."

Mother stepped off to the side while we walk around. Winter explained to me that having connections with a good Blacksmith is essential for any Huntress. They are skilled craftsmen and, with the right materials, can create powerful tools that can slay even the most powerful of Grimm.

That reminds me. What kind of weapon should I get? My research basically convinced me that I should get a class that uses a lot of skills. My high WILL stat would be wasted otherwise. A mage class has the potential for explosive bursts of damage but is very susceptible in close-combat. I'm not really okay with having such a weakness while I have a target painted on my back. I want to be able to retaliate when I'm surprised.

A pure fighter doesn't seem up my alleyway either since I would not be able to use the full potential of my semblance. A mixture of both, then? Maybe I should be a Battle Mage like Winter. What would be an appropriate weapon, then? Should I just copy the Myrtenaster design from RWBY? That doesn't sound too bad, but I wonder if I can improve the design.

Actually, that seems too adventurous. I know nothing about weapon designing. If I make reckless changes, I might create a fatal flaw I might not figure out until it's too late.

Okay, then. Let's take it slow like Mother said. No need to rush. I already have too much on my plate at the moment. I'll slowly research this and list out some ideas.

Mother walks back up to us. She had a grim expression on her face.

"Sorry about that, Simon. An acquaintance had something they needed to tell me. I hope the kids weren't too bothersome."

"Oh no. Hardly. They were angels. The little one was staring at that rapier so deep in thought though, I wonder if she even remembered what we said."

Oops. I really need to control myself. There was a time, place, and occasion for everything.

"I didn't mean to ignore you. I apologize."

"Haha! Think nothing of it! I'm glad The-Girl-Who-Lived found so much interest in my shoddy handiwork."

I scrunch my nose. The hell is that nickname? Who am I, Harry Potter?

We say our goodbyes to Mr. Grimboar before exiting the building. Klein was standing guard next to our vehicle just like always. He had a sad look on his face.

"What's the matter, Klein?" my mother asked.

"Nothing much, Madam. It's just… I can't help but feel sympathy for that poor child over there."

We direct our attention to the side. There sat a small girl about my size. It was obvious from her appearance that she was homeless.

"An orphan? She's so young too!" Winter exclaimed astonished.

"The number of tragedies that exists in this world is too numerous to count. Many villages rise and fall with each tide of Grimm. Without a home, people have to flock to other places to live, but the reality is they may not be able to support themselves in their new home. Even a district like ours is filled with such people." Mother sighed.

"Klein. Give the girl some spare Lien. We should head home… Weiss?"

I don't respond. I am too busy staring at the orphan girl. I walk towards her. I knew this person.

I approached and kneeled down next to her. She was leaning against the wall of the building for support. Her hair was split into three different colors. The left side was brown while the right was pink and white. The screen above her head confirmed my suspicions.

 **Neopolitan (Lvl 1) [No Class]**

 **The Abandoned**

The words my mother spoke earlier resound in my mind. I put the two and two together. Neo stared at me with empty eyes. Her body was thin like she hadn't eaten in weeks. Her clothes were filthy, but that didn't stop me from hugging her. How could someone be so heartless? I could feel my heart breaking.

"Mother. Can't we help her?"

I know what she just said, but how was that enough? Forget using the Lien, could she even move at this point? I can't turn away now that I've seen her like this.

Klein sympathized with me, but he looked hesitant to say another word. I could understand where he was coming from. Mother already stated her stance on the subject. But, if she helped save this one, what about the next orphan? Would she have to step forward and indulge on my whims then as well? Even though we're rich, even we couldn't take in every kid with a sob-story.

Mother stares at me with an unreadable expression.

I clutch Neo in my arms protectively. Why was she being so silent? Why was Mother looking at me like that?

"…Klein, help escort her to the limousine."

I look up at her. I was ready to plead for the favor, but Mother had accepted!

"But…"

"Aren't we low on staff? We can train her to be Weiss's personal maid."

With those words said, she entered the limo. I watch Klein as he gently sets her down on the seat next to me. My mind is racing.

Neo was a citizen of Atlas? What will happen now? Will Roman have no partner in crime? If Neo is now my maid, then does this mean she will no longer meet the same fate as her counterpart? Why did Mother accept my request so easily? Does it have anything to do with the phone call she got earlier?

Many topics fill my mind as I watch the scenery pass by in the window. The rich and the poor. The humans and the faunus. The dungeons and the Grimm. Mother's weird mood isn't helping the atmosphere either.

I sigh. The day had started out so fun, too.

-0-

Bang!

The large entrance of the hall swing open as a large faunus stomped forward. He only wore a purple coat with white fur trim, exposing his hairy chest. His beige pants ruffled with each step as he made his anger known to those inside.

"Sienna! Explain yourself!"

A young tanned woman turns from the table she and her followers were gathered around. She was dressed in a black and red outfit. The open sleeves showed off her slender arms that had black markings similar to those of a tiger. As she faced the leader of the White Fang with a calm expression, the earrings in her faunus ears jingled with each movement.

"You could knock."

"Oh, so _now_ you want to be civil? That's funny, because all I've been hearing about recently is how there were robberies being done in the name of the White Fang! The same White Fang division that is currently under _your_ supervision? Explain to me, Sienna, why am I even hearing about this?!"

"Because your methods aren't working." She replied.

"The humans are arrogant. They've constantly been in a position of power over us. Even though we enjoy the same rights thanks to the law, the discrimination of the humans still exists."

"That's why we must appeal to them _peacefully_. I've told you countless times - only by getting along without needless bloodshed will we be able to achieve true equality."

She raised her arms and gestured outward.

"And look where that has gotten us? Stranded off on an island far away from any of the kingdoms. We live with almost three times the population density of a normal city, and that makes the dungeons only that much more dangerous. Yet when we are facing a crisis, where are the Huntsmen and Huntresses when we call for help? Other than Beacon Academy, which is filled with only recruits, who else answers our prayers? Nobody, because no human cares about us, and they aren't willing to change that fact – for now."

"What do you mean? What are you planning?"

She reached for a file on the tabletop.

"I can tell you Ghira, they're grateful for our lack of reaction. They're grateful because it means they can push us around, only this time we aren't fighting back. From now on, that's going to change. They think we are meek, so we'll just have to bite back and show them they aren't just dealing with animals but actual living beings. Just look, even the Schnee have acknowledged us as a threat. They've fired most of their faunus staff simply out of fear."

Ghira shook his head in disapproval. How many lives were ruined because of such fear? How many more shall suffer because of this madness?

"If the Schnee's have fired them, there is little chance another human would hire them out of fear for a traitor. Without a job, they cannot support their families. If they cannot support their families, more orphans and homeless people will join the streets. Tell me, Sienna. How does this prove anything other than the fact that violence ruins lives?"

Sienna looked at him with amber-colored eyes.

"It proves that by recognizing a threat, people will act to preserve their life against said threat. By attacking, we are showing them we aren't to be taken lightly. We can finally find the grounds to stand eye-to-eye with the humans."

"You would kill them?" he asked astonished.

"If things escalate to that point? Yes. You've seen the mines and how they treat their workers. If anything, some of those damn nobles deserve such a fate for the atrocities they put faunus through. With a few losses of life, they'll have to learn to back off. Even a Grimm understands that concept."

"The peace you speak of is nothing more than a sham! The humans would live in fear in the same way we used to live in fear of them. Some of us still do! They would only bide their time before retaliating once more. The cycle of hatred would only continue!

We must set an example for the future generations. If we teach them to love instead of hate, our children will follow our example. They will teach their own kids the same lesson. There would be less discrimination with each passing generation. Eventually, the concept of hating another man because he has two sets of ears will be a thing of the past. All your actions are doing is pushing that future even farther away!"

"And how many faunus will suffer before that future occurs?!" she yelled back, finally losing her composure.

"How many more of us must bow our heads while listening to them make racist remarks about our heritage, insult our intelligence, and betray us when we need help the most. A faunus cannot even trust their backs to a human in the dungeons simply because they fear they will be betrayed the moment they do!"

She took a deep breath before slowly releasing it. Her voice was soft this time.

"It's not that I disagree with what you're saying, Ghira. I admire you and your resolve to handle this peacefully. However, there is a natural order to things. Without knowing both pain and love, the humans will not understand how to cherish. They only know love and hate. Without pain, they will not ever consider things from our point-of-view. Even now, only a fellow faunus can sympathize with another faunus's plight. With violence, we will teach them pain. They will understand what it means to suffer. Only then, can we speak of equality and peace."

Ghira looked at her with a sad expression on his visage.

"I also understand where you are coming from, Sienna. As leader, it rips a hole in my heart every time I hear about the suffering of my fellow faunus. But, violence isn't the answer. No matter how much we wish for vengeance, there is nothing that justifies taking another person's life. As the leader of the White Fang, I'm afraid I cannot condone your methods."

"Then, I believe we are at an impasse. You will not allow my actions, and I cannot stand the current direction we are going. One of us will have to step down, the other will be the one true leader of the White Fang."

At her words, the men at the table grabbed their weapons. Ghira stepped back with a look of fury on his face.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

To everyone's surprise, Sienna backhands the man closest to her. He lands on the ground and stares at Sienna in confusion.

"Put your weapons away this instant, you fools! Just what gave you the idea I wanted to remove him by force?"

"B-but Leader Khan, I thought-"

"Bullshit, you were thinking! I will not have you point a blade at the man I would call my brother! What are you all staring at?! Put away your weapons!"

They scrambled to follow her orders. Some just straight up dropped their weapons to the floor. The clanging of metal echoed in the hall.

"Idiots. All of you."

Sienna looked at Ghira in apology.

"Forgive me, High Leader. I was planning on settling this matter peacefully. I was actually going to elaborate my plan to my subordinates today, but you walked in and interrupted the meeting before I could have a chance to explain. However, that doesn't excuse the fact my men have pointed their blades at you. For that you have my sincerest apologies."

Sienna glared at each of her men. They all bowed their heads and yelled in unison.

""Apologies, High Leader!""

Ghira sighed in relief. The fact he even considered she would attack him was ridiculous in hindsight.

"You scared me for a second there. Well? What's this proposal you speak of?"

"I propose we each control our own branches of the White Fang. We each follow the path we want, and we don't interfere with the other person's group. After a period of, let's say, five years, the one with the most results get the title of High Leader. The other person willingly steps down. No sabotage, just each of us working on our own desired path towards peace. What do you say?"

"This challenge heavily favors your side."

"It does, I will admit. However, we can't continue like this with both of us at odds with one another. The White Fang must be united in order to fight for equality with humans, whether it be peacefully or through violence. We cannot wait for generations to pass before deciding which of us is correct either. I am willing to wait five more years before taking the head role. Are you?"

Ghira frowned.

The peace he pursued took a much longer time to realize than a brief period of five years. However, he did not have the luxury of waiting that long. Sienna would not allow it. The future of the White Fang currently rested in his hands.

"I will accept your proposal if you accept my conditions."

Sienna gestured for him to continue.

"First, you must promise me no lives will be lost with your actions. Even if you use violent means, you will hurt no one whether they be faunus or human."

It was Sienna's turn to frown. She disagreed with not ending the lives of those that deserved it.

"Is there anything else?"

"You must not involve my daughter in your group no matter what."

Sienna blinked.

"And if she approaches me on her own?"

"Reject her. She is still far too young and impressionable. I fear she will become biased and make a decision she might come to regret."

"I see. I can understand your fears. What about after the five-year agreement?"

Ghira sighed. That was what he feared most. That after all that time, Blake would still try to pursue violence as a means and lose her way.

"If, after the five-year agreement is up and Blake still tries to join you…I will not stop her. But you must guarantee to me you will keep my daughter safe! If anything happens to her, your head will be the first one I will claim!"

He glared at her, his aura expanding outward. Sienna could feel herself sweat from the pressure he was giving off. Some of her men couldn't help but fall on their knees. He was deathly serious.

"You have my word."

Like an illusion, the panther receded his claws and the pressure vanished.

"Then we have an accord."

He held out his hand. Sienna gladly shook it. She was glad they could still talk things out peacefully. She would hate to have to fight a friend.

"Ghira, if and when you step down," he scoffed, "I would be honored to have you join my ranks. I could use someone I can depend on to help keep my men in line."

" _If_ I step down, I won't involve myself with a force that ruins people's lives. I'll be leaving. Good day, Sienna."

Bang!

Well. That could have gone better.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Preparation**

The trip home was filled with awkward silence, a rare occurrence. Normally, there was always some sort of conversation going on. Winter would ask me how I was faring with my lessons or training. Mother and Winter were always the targets for any questions I had on everything related to Huntsmen and Huntresses. Klein would tell a joke every now and then whenever the three of us got too serious.

Now however, I was occupied watching and making sure Neo was okay. The poor girl was alive, but she herself was too weak to move on her own. Winter helped me by gradually feeding Neo small portions of rations and water she had in her dimension chip. I make a mental note to stock up supplies in my own. Mother was lost in thought thinking about who knows what. She at least glanced over at us occasionally, so I think we haven't done anything wrong just yet. Klein was busy driving, so he can be excused for not starting any conversations. Soon, the limousine came to a stop.

That was earlier than I expected. I thought the trip home was going to take longer.

When I look outside, I understand why. We had made a detour to the nearest clinic. Soon, Neo was examined by a doctor while a nurse performed some kind of skill related to her Healer class. We were lucky it seems. Neo had some sort of inflammation in her throat. Had we been a day later, Neo would have permanently lost her voice. Other than that, she only needed proper food, water, and plenty of rest.

I sigh in relief.

Thank goodness.

I feel someone staring at me. I turn and find Neo watching with her heterochromatic eyes. I smile to reassure her.

"You're going to be okay now."

She closed her eyes but didn't respond. I didn't hold it against her. She must have been exhausted. She soon began rhythmically breathing in and out. Now that the crisis was averted, I can now appreciate the adorableness of the situation.

It's Neo! As a child!

Ah! So cute!

We eventually reach our mansion. I am surprised at who was waiting outside. Father was home. Early.

"You're home early, dear. Did you forget a file again?"

Father gave Mother a pointed look.

"Weren't you the one who said I wasn't spending enough time with everyone? I endeavored to come home early today, but I arrived and found nobody present. I have been lamenting about the wasted time ever since."

Winter and I are speechless. Klein's head popped out of the car like a gopher. His mouth was gaping. I stealthily snapped a photo with my scroll.

Jacques Schnee. Came home _early_. Because of _family_. Will the sun rise in the west tomorrow?

Father rolled his eyes at us. Mother was the only one who moved. She embraced him and gave a quick kiss in thanks. Klein gave me a look of betrayal that I ignored.

I should've turned off the sound.

I join my sister and gave my father a rare but deserved hug. He patted us awkwardly. Father looked like he wanted to tell us to back off but couldn't. He soon found an excuse however.

"What is that putrid smell?"

At his words, a fetid odor fills my nostrils. I realize his words were referring to me. I must have gotten it when I was hugging Neo earlier. I smile sheepishly. Father pushes me away.

"Go wash yourself immediately young lady."

Well, it was nice while it lasted.

Life in the Schnee manor soon resumed without a fuss. I continued training with Mother and studied during my free time. Neo was put under Klein's care for training as my personal maid. We also hired a second tutor to help educate her. She looked adorable in a maid costume. I can only imagine how beautiful she would look in the future.

Speaking of beauty, I'm surrounded by gorgeous women. Winter was already starting to develop her curves, and Mother's beauty wasn't even a question. Even our maids were gorgeous. I can't tell if this is because we have high standards, or a rule of the universe dictated it so. I'm not hung up on my appearance, but I would be lying if I said I had no expectations about my own beauty.

I look downwards at my chest.

...Perhaps I should add more milk in my diet.

One day, I noticed Mother had left with me after my training finished. That was strange. Normally, she would stay after to get her own training done.

It turns out she was going to make a trip to visit some friends of hers. I asked if I could come with her and meet her fellow Huntsmen, but she rejected me and said it wasn't appropriate.

I asked her what she meant by inappropriate, but she didn't elaborate.

Klein oversaw my training in her absence. Neo sat on the side as a spectator, but she soon requested to join me. Klein saw no reason to deny her request as the stronger Neo becomes, the safer I will be in the future.

Neo's title changed as well. She was no longer "The Abandoned" but "The Grateful". I'm glad. It seems I have secured a reliable ally in the future.

In other news, Winter finally got me a bracelet with a dimension chip installed. When I operate it, it opens up a floating menu similar to the one when I used my own inventory. The difference being I needed to actually touch to operate it rather than think. I should spend some more time to see what other differences exist. Maybe I can exploit it somehow. But first, I would need to find some free time…

-0-

Today was a shitty day.

For someone like him, there wasn't many days that could be considered good. Few memorable moments made it onto that list. When he had his first lay. When he found out his sister was pregnant. When his team conquered their first A-ranked dungeon. When his niece was born. Those were just some of the few he could think of off the top of his head.

Not today.

For a man with a semblance like his, he was used to tripping over a loose rock. He was used to stubbing his toe on the leg of a table. He was used to having faulty air-conditioning in his room. Some of those things might be considered an inconvenience for others, but it was just another Tuesday for him. Even the death of a comrade was a pain that dulled given enough time.

Not today.

Today, it hurt.

The pain stabbed him deeply.

It hurt more than an Assassin cutting him with a Corrosion debuff. It hurt more than the worst curse a Vacuo Gypsy could ever inflict. The pain cut. It twisted his insides. He wanted to scream and destroy everything he saw. He already did when he first heard the news. He wanted to cry, but the tears were already spent. Instead he focused on the man who was crushed even more than he was. The only one who could possibly be more devastated than him. _Her_ husband stood silent, uncrying only because he already exhausted all he could much like himself.

Qrow stared at the shell of a man his best friend had become.

Taiyang Xiao Long stared mindlessly ahead. If he could not faintly hear his breathing, Qrow would've thought the man a specter. They did not speak. No words could describe their pain. No gesture could ease their torture. The only way to relieve them was to bring her back, but in that path lied madness.

Qrow turned at the sound of a door opening.

A young blonde girl no older than five stood there with her younger sibling in tow. Unlike their normal attire of yellow and red, they were both dressed up in black. Little Yang had probably gotten her sister dressed for them. Qrow knew Tai hadn't because he was only dressed due to Qrow being his own reminder. The reminder about the event they all needed in order to move on but dreaded because it was an admittance about something they didn't want to be true.

Summer Rose was dead.

Just like that, their family was destroyed. Tai was too distraught to function. It was a wonder how he made it through the past week. Already, the two brats have started relying on one another. A three-year-old relying on a five-year-old. The only one mentally sound enough to take care of any of them was him, the drunk. **Him** , the person who wanted to do nothing more than to lose himself in battle. This was all sorts of fucked up. It would be a miracle if any one of them came out of this sane.

The grandfather clock rang in the hallway.

It was time. They shuffled out.

The once warm house no longer had its friendly atmosphere. It was dreary. Every corner had her touch. They could imagine her figure just wandering around in the kitchen. Baking some snack for the kids. Forgetting where she had placed the sugar. Tai would come along and show her she had covered it up with the other groceries. Little Ruby would jump up and down and ask for cookies. Yang pulling at her apron, asking her about her recent mission. He would sit on the couch all the while, admiring their interactions. Admiring it because it was something Qrow understood he could never have. But, even that was no longer possible.

They turn the corner. Hoping. Praying, that it was all a lie.

The kitchen was empty.

Small amounts of dust were gathering on the countertops. The reality once more sank onto their shoulders.

Qrow turned the keys in the car. Tai sat in the passenger seat. Little Ruby and Yang sat in the back. Little Yang buckled her sister in. He looked at all of them.

The day when he was the safest driver of the bunch had arrived. But, he was in no mood to call in his bet. Because if this was what I took for him to win, he would rather lose every time.

The drive was silent.

The hum of the white minivan was the only noise that could be heard. Eventually, they came to a stop. It was a cliffside near the edge of a forest. Some people were already gathered. Little Ruby drew closer to Yang at the sight of unfamiliar faces, but Qrow patted their heads in reassurance. Qrow recognized all of them. Ozpin. Glynda. Bartholomew. Peter. James.

He turned at the sight of a limousine pulling up. The door opened. Adelle stepped out. Instead of her usual blue and white, she wore black. Black, just like everyone else. Black, the opposite of Summer's white. Black, because if despair had to be given a color, that would be it.

Qrow noticed she did not bring the usual butler with her.

He did not ask. He was not in the mood for small talk.

He turned once more when the sound of slicing reached his ears. A familiar visage appeared next to him, but unlike Adelle, he wasn't expecting this one.

Raven, his sister, stood before him. Instead of her armor, she was dressed simply to match the occasion. The two of them did not speak. Tai, himself, didn't even react. The man stared forward at the casket that held his beloved. Some of the others gave her weird looks, but she did not deem them worthy a reply. She was here out of respect for her leader. Not them. Not her former husband. Not even her daughter. Only her leader.

They all stop and gave their attention to the world's strongest man as he stepped forward. Ozpin tapped his cane gently on the dirt as he strolled to the front. He cleared his throat. It was most likely parched because he did not have his usual mug of coffee with him. Though if he had, Qrow would have been the first to punch the man. Strongest or not.

"Words cannot describe the tragedy that has transpired." He began.

"In a mere week, humanity has lost one of its finest Huntresses, and a family has lost a central pillar. Throughout her life, Summer Rose took many roles. Each of them different for every person she came in contact with.

A fighter. A lover. A friendly face on the street to some. A caring mother to others. A fearless leader to the public. A careless ditz behind closed doors. She was brave yet shy. Clever, yet harmless. Powerful, but gentle all the same.

Losing her was a tragedy because the world may someday find another person who is all those things and more, but they would never be Summer Rose.

Today is a day of mourning, but also a day of resolve. Let us find the resolve within ourselves to keep moving forward. Perhaps that will not happen today. Maybe it will not be next month. But, let us someday find the strength to become a better person than we were yesterday. For the sake of our loved ones, ours friends, our beloved Summer, and ourselves."

From within his dimension chip, Ozpin drew forth a chalice. With the exception of the two kids, they all did the same.

"To Summer Rose. May she rest in peace."

Qrow gulped down the drink. The liquid burned in his throat. He ignored the window that popped up in front of his face.

It was a familiar feeling.

A feeling he had grown accustomed to long ago, yet he felt it was harsher than ever. He could feel himself tearing up despite holding it back. Qrow put away the chalice that no longer held the debuff potion within.

Ozpin turned with his back facing everyone else and gazed upon the casket. He kneeled, ignoring the dirt that now stained his pants. Ozpin whispered in a voice too low to hear before standing up and moving to the side. Then came Glynda. Then Peter. Eventually, he was up.

Qrow kneeled. What was he supposed to say? What _could_ he say?

Sorry I wasn't there to help you?

Your family still needs you?

Why did you insist on going by yourself, you idiot?

In the end, he bent forward and gazed upon the casket that held the body of the woman he admired with regret, sadness, and resolve.

"I miss you. _We_ miss you. We might be headed for some rough times, but you can count on me. We'll get through it. I promise."

He could almost see her smiling at him.

Qrow stood up and let Raven take her turn. He ignored the tears that streamed down her face.

Soon, it was Yang and Ruby's turn. A question he never wanted to hear reached his ears.

"Yang, where is Mom?"

Qrow clenched his fists. His heart was filled with self-loathing. Why? Why must this happen to them? What did they ever do to deserve this?

Nobody answered her. Her sister hugged her tightly in response. Little Ruby clutched back.

Finally, it was Tai's turn. He sank onto his knees. Then, all was still. It was an eternity before he found something to say.

"I remember the day we first met. I had been nervous attending such a big-time academy coming from a small town. Then, I opened the door, and you ran me over like it was nobody's business. Who would've thought a small girl was capable of knocking a big guy like me off my feet. It was the first time I had ever met anyone who did that.

When I found out I was on a team with the four of us, I thought I had to be the unluckiest man alive. I have never been happier to be proven wrong. You were always a ray of sunshine. Always smiling. Always cheering other people up. Even Raven had to succumb to you eventually, and she's one of the most stubborn woman I know."

Qrow heard a snort in the background. He looked at Raven out the corner of his vision, but she was staring into the distance as if nothing happened. He closed his eyes. There was no need to lip read his partner's private moment anymore. He would be fine.

Before long, Tai had finished his piece. The harshest yet most necessary part of the funeral had come.

Tai beckoned his daughters to follow him and leave. He most likely didn't want them to witness what would happen next, and he himself did not want to participate. Qrow didn't blame him. They would essentially be killing her themselves.

Soon, their figures disappeared into the distance, most likely headed for the car. Those left behind gathered around the grave with weapons drawn from their respective dimension chips. Glynda flicked her riding crop and removed the cover of the casket.

It was a Huntman tradition to personally destroy the bodies of fallen comrades. Their bodies had to be cremated else none of them would be able to rest easy knowing it was possible for them to be desecrated. Yes, it was possible for them to leave this job to another, but there was no guarantee that the person involved would not sell the corpse. By the time they would find out, it would be too late. Qrow would never be able to live with himself if he let that happen. Not to Summer. She deserved better. So, he had no choice but to suck it up and do it.

Despite knowing this, they all stood there. Silent. Unmoving. They understood what had to be done, but nobody wanted to be the first to strike.

Summer laid there with her entire body stitched back together and wrapped in white bandages to cover the wounds. Her hands were interlaced over her stomach. She looked like she was just sleeping. Like all he had to do was nudge her gently and she would stir.

"I'll start." Ozpin said.

He pointed his cane at the body of his leader. His Chronomancer skill activated. For a moment, Qrow caught a glimpse of what Summer might have looked like had she lived till an old age. Her black and crimson hair faded into white. Ozpin stopped. He panted heavily as the skill took its toll on him.

Aging a body was stressful, let alone making it lose what was essentially decades. The only reason this was even done to such an extent was because Summer could not resist the change. Ozpin was probably finished for the day. Even so, Qrow was grateful. As terrible as it was, it was easier this way.

Adelle was next. Her signature _Frozen Tundra_ skill encapsulated the corpse into a block of ice. Qrow was slightly impressed. The ice barely spread to the rest of the casket. He figured her control had waned more with her years as a mother, but she was still as sharp as ever.

He and Raven slashed at the block of ice, showcasing a rare example of teamwork. Their strikes split it into quarters. Their classes, Reaper and Samurai, were more attuned to making large cuts, not complete destruction of their targets, so they left the rest to the others.

Peter followed up with _Crush_ , forming smaller chunks despite using an axe.

James shot with a silenced pistol rather than his normal one so as to not scare the nearby children.

Glynda caught the axe and bullets, so that they did not scratch the coffin, before controlling all the leftover fragments with her telekinesis. She willed them to grind against each other until they were as small as rice.

Bart finished the ritual. His flamethrower burned brightly as he used _Incinerate_ to turn everything to ashe.

Just like that, they each took their turn destroying what was left of her. The debuff only made the act more difficult, but it helped them remember what they had done. Qrow hated this tradition, but he could at least rest easy knowing she would go to the afterlife in peace.

Ozpin tapped the casket, undoing the char marks Bart had created. Bart nodded his head in thanks. Glynda waved her riding crop. The lid slid on top before the casket rose and placed itself in the hole that was already dug up. Not long after, the hole was sealed. Only a tombstone remained above ground.

They stood in polite silence. Soon, Qrow felt his mind clear as the debuff ended.

"Raven, why are you here?"

And of course, the resident tin-can had to ruin it.

"You should get your processor fixed." Raven commented.

"I do not have a processor." The general replied blandly.

"Could've fooled me. I thought it was obvious why I am here."

"Do you expect me to believe that the leader of a Thief Guild like you came here without any other motive? I should just arrest you."

Raven squinted at him.

"You'll die trying."

A click was heard as his sister nudged her katana out of her sheath with a thumb. James cocked his revolver.

"If either of you dare to desecrate this sacred ground, I will ground you both into paste."

Glynda glared at the two of them. Adelle interjected before things got out of hand.

"Perhaps we should discuss something more productive. Like how Summer was killed in the first place."

Raven sheathed her weapon.

"I agree. I am also curious. Just exactly what happened, Ozpin?"

All eyes turned to the man in question.

"A month ago, I received a report from an outside village describing an increase in Grimm activity around their area. They were situated in the vicinity of three F-ranked dungeons, but they had been able to live just fine until then. I sent some scouts to investigate. It turns out a C-ranked dungeon had spawned."

Of those present, only James, Adelle, and Raven were uninformed with what had occurred. The rest of them were part of the Beacon Staff while Qrow was directly involved.

"By the time we sent Summer off, the dungeon was already thoroughly mapped, so there shouldn't have been any traps we weren't already aware of."

Raven zeroed in on his phrasing.

"Shouldn't? As in something happened?"

"Indeed. The moment Summer entered, the other three dungeons started an Overflow event."

They widened their eyes in surprise.

"All three at once?" James asked in disbelief.

Ozpin nodded solemnly.

"They weren't showing any signs of an Overflow beforehand, so we concluded getting rid of the largest threat first was the best course of action. We didn't expect for things to turn out the way it did."

Adelle looked at him in confusion.

"I don't understand. Summer would not fall to a mere C-ranked dungeon, and if she found out an Overflow started, why did she not retreat?"

"The dungeon was an Arena-type dungeon. The moment she and the two Huntsmen scouts started to assault the dungeon, they were trapped inside until they cleared all the waves or found the core. She would not have known about the Overflow until after coming out. And as you know, communication is cut off from those in the dungeons. We only found out about it through the village as they were attacked."

Nobody asked about the fate of the village. Three Overflows at once? The chances of survivors were slim at best.

Adelle looked at the sky in sadness. She could see the figure of her friend and rival fighting long and hard for the sake of clearing a C-ranked dungeon. Then coming out to rest only to be forced to endure three times the amount of Grimm with low aura reserves. F-ranked or not, one's body would be vulnerable to even the dullest knife without aura.

Raven frowned at Ozpin in anger.

"You sent her in alone with only two scouts for support? Where was everyone else? Where were _you_ , Qrow?"

" _I_ was sent further east to respond to another Overflow event at Kuroyuri. I insisted she wait until I got back before heading out, but she didn't. When I got the message, I hurried over as fast as I could. But by the time I arrived, it was already too late."

"Obviously."

Qrow gritted his teeth. Adelle directed her cold, blue eyes at the woman.

"You have no right to criticize him, bandit. If you were still connected to them instead of fraternizing with your group of rogues, you could've easily jumped to her aid."

Raven glared back.

"You think I don't know that, Schnee?"

"Enough." Glynda interrupted. "Qrow and the other Huntsmen were already preoccupied elsewhere. We suggested she wait, but she insisted on getting rid of the threat as soon as possible. We are all aware of how skilled Summer was. The situation at the time did not warrant us to consider holding her back."

James gestured to the grave.

"And look how that worked out. Overrun by three Overflow events occurring simultaneously. Which, by the way, sounds very suspicious don't you think? I've never heard of a dungeon triggering another's Overflow, let alone a newly created one."

Adelle raised an eyebrow.

"Are you implying this is not due to a natural-forming trap but the work of an outside force?"

Qrow wanted to facepalm. Not everyone here was part of their inner circle. This damn cyborg is going to spill the beans!

"That is concerning news." Bart frowned. "Who would be so daring as to use the lives of so many people as bait just to take down a part-time Huntress?"

"The life of a Huntsman does not come without its challenges." Peter commented. "It is unlikely that she did not gather a list of enemies over the years. Jealousy. Hatred. Revenge. Any one of these could be the reason."

Thankfully, the conversation steered toward a different direction.

"I've been busy taking care of Tai and the brats, so I wasn't able to investigate on any leads." Qrow admitted.

"Well I have." Raven said. "Nobody that I could find was related to the incident."

In other words, if this was the work of an outside force, they had to both be somebody they were unfamiliar with _and_ skilled enough to avoid Raven's intelligence network. The only ones Qrow could think of who fit both of those descriptions was Salem and her cronies. But they didn't know that.

Adelle scrunched her eyebrows.

"An unknown force capable of using a never-before-seen method to induce artificial Overflow events? This does not bode well for the future."

Ozpin nodded.

"Indeed. We will need to conduct a thorough investigation in order to narrow down the suspects. Beacon has already started our own, but I request you do the same, James. I have already spoken to Leonardo and Shelta about this. We cannot let this group disturb the peace everyone has worked hard to maintain."

Nods were received from everyone except for the female Schnee and Branwen.

"Tell me, Ozpin. Even with the four kingdoms working together like this, how likely is it that they will still get away with this atrocity?"

Qrow looked at Adelle in surprise.

In all honesty, Qrow only held a sense of false hope that this investigation would reveal anything. If Salem was behind this, whoever set the trap was probably long gone. That was the most frustrating part to him. That they would get away with killing her. However, Adelle didn't know about Salem. A normal person would at the very least be temporarily satisfied with getting everyone investigating it. So, the question was, why was Adelle already doubting them?

Ozpin was silent. He took in her expression. The worry on her face. Whatever he saw made him say the next few words.

"Most likely, they will get away." he finally replied.

Glynda beside him swiveled her head towards the headmaster in astonishment. Qrow wished she wasn't being so obvious with her tells, but he supposed James and himself wasn't doing much better.

If Oz said that much, wasn't he basically admitting he knew who was behind this?!

"If this was a planned assault, they most likely already had an escape route accounted for. The chances of us catching them soon are slim."

Adelle's frown got worse. Whatever that was on her mind was really bothering her. Ozpin asked a question of his own.

"Pardon me for asking, Adelle, but why are you so bothered by this?"

"You mean other than the fact this changes the level of danger each dungeon has? Or how secure each of our kingdoms will now be with a person, possibly an organization, gunning for the lives of skilled Huntsmen and Huntresses with zero regard for the safety of humanity? Ozpin, I'm bothered because so long as they aren't dealt with, I will have to worry about my daughters being the victims of these lunatics!"

Daughters? As in more than one? So, her youngest brat planned on being a Huntress as well?

"And that is why we still plan on investigating despite knowing the likelihood of success. They cannot hide from us forever, Adelle. This is only the first step towards confrontation."

The Schnee matron shook her head.

"I'm worried that by the time that day arrives it will not be us that fights them, but our children instead."

The twin Branwen spymasters caught onto the implications immediately. She had intel about Salem's plans?

"What makes you think that, Adelle?" Qrow asked.

They all watch her face struggle with a decision.

"I'm sure you're all aware of my daughter's accident?"

They nod, not quite understanding where she was headed with this.

"My youngest daughter, Weiss, was born with a high LUCK stat."

James tilted his head, intrigued.

"How high?"

"Three times my own."

Raven scoffed and immediately lost interest.

"Your daughter is a Schnee." Raven stated. "Given the direction the White Fang is going, that probably means she's going to be involved with them somehow. Having your LUCK in the low 20's is high, but it hardly guarantees participation with all global events."

Qrow agreed with his sister for once. The Schnee family has always been the target of kidnapping attempts. It would be more surprising if she was born with average LUCK stats. It seemed Adelle was growing paranoid...

But wait a second.

Normally, Adelle was never paranoid without good reason. She _knows_ that the low 20's isn't a good enough reason to guarantee involvement. Various details from recent events began flooding back to the forefront of the scythe wielder's mind.

Adelle's abnormal control of her skills despite being retired.

The Schnee family firing servants that have been employed by them for a long time.

The fortunate survival of her daughter in her awakening ceremony, a feat that had never happened before.

The more Qrow thought about it, the more things didn't seem right. No, something had spooked the Schnee matron. Scared her enough to start training again. Why was she so sure her youngest daughter would be affected by this? She knew something, and she wasn't saying what.

Unfortunately, Raven was letting her bias against the woman keep herself from thinking straight. Well, since she wasn't able to, he might as well do it.

Let's fish.

"20 is hardly enough to qualify, Adelle." he started.

"Your kid would have to be like the Arc brat. He has aura reserves rivaling that of an adult civilian. Word in the grapevine is his VIT stat is just as high."

"You're right. He is an anomaly. But are you aware the Nikos family's daughter also broke a precedent? She was awakened with a _class_. Not just any normal one either, but the Champion class which nobody has ever heard of before.

Once is by accident. Twice is coincidence. Three times is circumstantial. But four times is on purpose. That's three children, each from influential families from different kingdoms, that will have to grow up in the presence of a person or group that is capable of doing yet another feat nobody has done before."

Qrow finally understood. Her daughter most likely had some absurd quality about her as well. That was the reason she believed her daughter would get involved.

He sighed in relief.

For a moment there, he thought she actually knew Salem's plan because she was a spy. James patted her shoulder in an attempt to ease her worries.

"Please clear your mind, Adelle. You're letting your role as a mother cloud your vision. Even if these kids grow up to be influential figures, there's no reason they all would be involved with the same group. It is a theory at best."

"James, pardon my harsh words, but I believe it is you who isn't looking at this broadly enough. The only excuse they need to interact together stands in front of you."

With a hand gesture, she directed their attention to Ozpin who was now suddenly sipping from a mug of coffee.

Qrow briefly wondered what would happen if the man went a week without his addiction. Probably the same thing Qrow would go through without alcohol.

"Surely, it is too soon to think of such possibilities. What are the chances that they all become Huntsmen?" Glynda asked with an unsure tone.

"Of the three of them, two are from Huntsman families while my own daughter has the mental ability of a teenager. I would be shocked if they didn't."

Bart pushed his round glasses closer to his face.

"History has records of many influential figures gathering followers and connecting with other important individuals. If they do attend Beacon academy, it would not be a stretch to assume they would gravitate towards one another even if we put them into different teams."

Adelle nodded. Weiss already showed signs of gathering her own allies. Glynda groaned at the thought that _children_ would have to fight their battles. It was supposed to be their job to ensure they didn't have to.

Qrow sighed.

Yang also had her LUCK stats in the 20's. The rest of them already knew this too because Tai had been proudly bragging to them about his 'lucky little dragon'. Now though, Qrow wondered if that wasn't a sign of luck but a sign of her own involvement with this instead.

"We should look at things from a different angle. There is a silver lining in every situation."

"What silver lining are you talking about, Oz?" Qrow complained. "We have basically concluded that the next generation is going to face a dangerous foe."

"Perhaps. However, this also gives us a deadline. Before, we were worried about catching even the slightest clue of our foes. Now, we can expect them to not make a move for at least ten years. Instead of chasing shadows, we can focus our attention towards preparation."

"You wish for them to bring the fight to us?" Peter questioned. "Haha! How manly!"

Glynda rolled her eyes at her colleague.

"Ozpin, that's not guaranteed. This is all still an educated guess at best. There is no reason for them to wait at least a decade before making their move."

"Of course, that is why we will continue our investigations. Glynda, raise the rewards for eliminating all nearby dungeons. By getting rid of any surrounding dungeons, we'll eliminate any footholds they may have at starting an Overflow event. This will buy us time at least."

"Buy us time, but time to do what?" James asked.

"Train." Oz answered simply. "Strengthen our defenses. Prepare the next generation. Eliminate spies and hidden threats. Time waits for no one, and this is our best opportunity to do so before the upcoming battles."

James frowned at his passive decision, but there was no helping it. It was their best and most logical move for the moment. Adelle clenched her hand into a fist. The previously clear sky was like a lie. The peaceful era she grew up in was going to end.

"I will not let them hurt my children. They will have to go over my corpse before I let them."

Raven looked at the woman who held fire in her eyes.

"Those are big words - for a housewife. Are you sure you can even do anything to stop them?"

"It isn't about whether or not I can or can't. As a mother, it is my duty to ensure the safety of my children and protect them the best I can. I wouldn't expect someone like _you_ to understand."

The two women stared at each other with undisguised animosity. Ozpin cleared his throat.

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, Adelle. However, I believe it is best if you were to just stay back home and train your daughter instead. You haven't been in the field for many years. Leave it to us. We will keep you informed if any new information arises."

Adelle bit her lip in frustration but nod her head in acceptance. The sound of a blade slicing through the air was heard. They turned to see Raven had opened a portal and left. She had gotten the information she came for, so there was no longer a reason for her to stay. Adelle scoffed at her cold act, expecting nothing less from the bandit. She said her goodbyes to everyone before making her way towards her limousine. One by one they left, their business finally concluded.

Ozpin looked at Qrow and left him with his final words.

"Qrow, please keep an eye on Summer's daughter."

"In case they go after her next?" he questioned.

"Yes, but also because of what Adelle has told us about. So far, we know of three children. A team of Huntsmen and Huntresses comes in groups of four. We never know for sure, but given that she has the silver eyes…"

"Got it."

The headmaster nodded and walked away, his cane tapping gently against the dirt. Qrow shoved his hands into his pockets before making his way back to the car where Tai and the kids were waiting.

What a shitty day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A Pleasant Surprise**

My experiments have proven fruitful.

At first glance, my inventory functions as normal as you would expect it to.

I have to open my inventory menu and then make the desired object touch the screen. The corresponding object would then be stored the moment it made contact with the screen no matter the size of the object. Seems normal enough, right? Thankfully, I made a very useful discovery.

This was found while I was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. In reality, I was sorting through all my notes in my inventory. Eventually, I got tired studying and wanted to take a break. The screen faded into the background like always, but then a thought came to my mind.

I wonder, could I actually move it?

The status screen was like a HUD I couldn't turn off, but the inventory was something I could interact with like a window in a touchscreen. The reason why I don't usually do so is because it is easier to use my mind to manipulate it. Also, since I don't have an actual screen in front of me, it would look like I was doing some form of charade. If somebody saw that, it would seem very suspicious.

The answer turned out to be yes. I actually can move my inventory screen with my mind. This means I don't have to manually place objects in my inventory. I just have to will my screen to float towards the object I want to store. And since no actual display is seen, I can do some stealthy shenanigans. How ironic that one of the richest daughters in the world has the capability to become a competent thief.

While I don't plan on committing such acts of crime, I can already think of scenarios where this can be useful. I could loot items with minimal effort. What if I run into an artifact trap like the one I'm currently practicing with? A quick mental toss of my inventory and suddenly it's safely tucked away in another dimension.

Was it possible to use this in battle?

The scene of me clashing with Cinder comes to mind. As she swings her sword, she suddenly realizes it is nowhere to be found. Her reaction is too late as my blade skewers her heart.

What a glorious image.

Unfortunately, the range that I can move the screen is far too short for my liking. I can at most move it a few meters away. The screen itself can't be enlarged either, so I would have to accurately aim the small display at my targets. To make sure I don't mess up when I need to use it, I began practicing.

My current method of practice consisted of me placing small objects under my bed to avoid footage capturing my activities. I would sit on the opposite side of the room on a chair while holding a book to further disguise the act. From there, I would sit and 'read' as my inventory screen flew back and forth. It was also convenient since my inventory screen could spit out items the same way it swallowed them.

While I was practicing the motions one day, I am greeted with multiple screens popping up in front of my face.

 **You've created the skill, [Snatch]!**

* * *

 **[Snatch]**

 **By applying the inventory in a unique way, you've created an improved version of a Thief class skill. When activated, the desired item(s) will be placed within the inventory. Item(s) targeted must be within eyesight. Aura consumption depends on size of item(s).**

 **Rank 1 (Unlocked): Range increased by 10 meters, (Unique) -10% aura consumption.**

 **Rank 2 (Locked): ?** **(Level 20 required, Action required)**

 **Rank 3 (Locked): ?** **(Level 40 required, Action required, Item required)**

* * *

 **[Solomon's Wisdom] Rank 2 Requirement, "Create 5 skills", discovered!**

 **Hidden feature of [Solomon's Wisdom] activated! You learned the unique skill, [Observe]!**

* * *

 **[Observe]**

 **By** **expanding your knowledge, you've become more familiar with skills each class uses. The higher your INT, the more powerful this skill.**

 **Rank 1 (Unlocked) :** **(Passive) Automatically notifies user of skill(s) [1 sec] after use in the vicinity. Range is affected by senses. Skill History HUD added.**

 **Rank 2 (Locked): ? (Level 20 required, Action required)**

 **Rank 3 (Locked):** **? (Level 40 required, Action required, Item required)**

* * *

Any thoughts I had came to a halt as information started flooding in. It was as if I suddenly developed another sense, so to speak. I instinctively understood that two floors below me was a woman using _Cook_ on a rack of lamb. Near the various decorations in the mansion were maids using _Disinfect_. And then there was the security detail.

So. Many. _Aura Boost_.

There were many class-specific skills that were being thrown around. Some of them I already knew about. Some were ones that I didn't.

I close my eyes in an attempt to subdue the migraine my head is currently going through. In my stupor, I had subconsciously activated _Aura Boost_ to focus on certain individuals that were moving throughout the mansion. I deactivate the skill. The traffic in my mind clears to a much more manageable level. I open my eyes.

As I finally take the time to read the information in front of me, I cannot help but smile.

As expected of an epic-grade blessing! _Observe_ is a very useful skill. With it, I could identify threats much easier whether they be living or Grimm. For example, one of the threats an Assassin posed was the element of surprise. Without any shields or buffs and their high damage potential, a single strike was all it took to kill me instantly, but now I can identify them the moment they try to sneak anywhere near me! The Skill History HUD gives me the ability to easily identify whether my senses were playing tricks on me. It also allows me to quickly familiarize with foreign skills, further enhancing my ability to improve.

All of this at only Rank 1!

I can only imagine how powerful it would get at Rank 2 or 3! Speaking of ranks, both of these new skills have a third rank. What a pleasant surprise.

It is common knowledge that the more powerful a skill was, the more ranks it can unlock. The weakest skills had only one rank while the most powerful ones had four. Only fairy tales and myths spoke of five and above… Yeah, I rolled my eyes when I read that.

Okay, enough about stupid insinuations I found from the rumor mill. What about this _Snatch_ skill? Unlike my practice earlier, using this skill actually consumed aura.

I go up to the window in my bedroom. Outside, I could see our inner courtyard. I found a suitable target in the form of one of many blue lagoon flowers in the flowerbed.

 **[Snatch]**

The flower vanishes. I open up my inventory to find the same one in an inventory slot. Excellent. That was easily more than ten meters. I glance at my aura reserves. I blink and look again. The decrease was miniscule like I had expected. What I didn't expect was that it was remaining stationary.

 _Observe_ doesn't consume aura passively? I mean, I know passives consume a lot less aura than actives but still. Doesn't that mean I get to keep the HUD on at all times?

Forget powerful, this was obscene! Not to mention, this skill was a unique one – meaning only I had it!

A morbid thought interrupts my inner reveling of newfound abilities.

If this is just a taste of how strong I can get, what about everyone else? Am I an anomaly, or am I still the same on the scale of power in RWBY? No, I should stop doubting myself. What happens will happen. I need to make the best of what I am given. I doubt any other child has developed as far as I have, mentally at least. I need to capitalize on this edge the best I can.

I go over my new skills once more. I reread their descriptions over and over until I know the details by heart.

So, they follow the standard 20 level rank-up system. Taking the headache I received into account, I can probably use _Observe_ as an alternate WILL training method. It would be safer than using the artifact, at least. Perhaps, I could combine the methods somehow? A thought for another time. What about the Skill History HUD itself?

I glance at the display that now appeared next to the one that held my general information. I tried to 'click' on one of the skills with my mind, and a window appeared describing it to me.

* * *

 **[Snatch]**

 **By applying the inventory in a unique way, you've created an improved version of a Thief class skill. When activated, the desired item(s) will be placed within the inventory. Item(s) targeted must be within eyesight. Aura consumption depends on size of item(s).**

 **Rank 1 (Unlocked): Range increased by 10 meters, (Unique) -10% aura consumption.**

 **Rank 2 (Locked): ?** **(Level 20 required, Action required)**

 **Rank 3 (Locked): ?** **(Level 40 required, Action required, Item required)**

* * *

Hmm. So, it shows me the description I would see when looking at each skill normally. What about a skill I don't know about? I 'click' on _Disinfect_ , a skill I knew existed for an NPC class but never learned the exact details as it wasn't related to becoming a Huntress.

* * *

 **[Disinfect]**

 **?**

 **Error! [Observe] - Rank 2 still locked!**

* * *

How fascinating. So at some point, _Observe_ will allow me to learn the details of skills I don't already know? I open other screens, but I was getting similar results with the other skills. I hold my chin in thought.

With the _Snatch_ skill, I can take objects from a large distance. I wonder if I can make one that does the opposite?

I wave the inventory menu outside my door and watch as the flower floated downward since my screen didn't quite reach the ground. To my astonishment, I received a notification immediately.

 **You've created the skill, [Litter]!**

* * *

 **[Litter]**

 **By applying the inventory in a unique way, you've created a new skill. When activated, the desired item(s) will be placed at their designated location(s). Location(s) targeted must be within eyesight. Aura consumption depends on size of item(s).**

 **Rank 1 (Unlocked): Range increased by 10 meters.**

 **Rank 2 (Locked): ?** **(Level 20 required, Action required)**

 **Rank 3 (Locked): ?** **(Level 40 required, Action required, Item required)**

* * *

Even the description is almost the exact same… 'New skill', am I the only person in the world with this skill? It even has three ranks. That's so stupid I could almost laugh. The image of me burying my opponents in a mountain of plastic comes to mind.

Ha! Never mind, that _is_ pretty hilarious.

I must have been on the verge of learning this skill earlier. I know I was using my menu to put the objects I was practicing with back under my bed.

I look at the screen in front of me.… _Litter_. Of all the skills I had to come up with, I got _Litter_. Good grief. At least I now have two out of the five skills necessary to rank up my blessing.

Mother finally came home today. She was in a solemn mood. When dinner came around, she repeatedly warned Winter and I about the dangers of dungeons. Our confusion was promptly cleared when she said a new mechanic about dungeons was discovered. Apparently, it was now possible for a dungeon to start another one's Overflow event.

Fan-freaking-tastic.

That means if we aren't careful, we could trigger a disaster. Lives could be lost, and more orphans like Neo would be created. All the more reason to study and train, I suppose.

When Mother and I went to train, I told her about my _Observe_ skill. As it serves as a reliable radar for trouble, I hoped her knowing would allow me to promptly warn her in the case of emergencies. Perhaps I could save someone's life despite being so young. It also let me get an expert's opinion on combining the two WILL training methods.

Strangely, she gave a sigh resembling resignation, but she was happy for me nevertheless. Mother proceeded to tell me that having a wide array of skills was important as it would keep me prepared for any situation. She did warn me, however, that I should be careful to not rely on my skills too much. Skills consumed aura, she said, and when you run out of aura you would essentially be useless.

I agreed with her. I did not want to be so defenseless. My decision to become a Battle Mage is a foregone conclusion. A Battle Mage was a hybrid class, possessing both the skills accessible to a Mage and a Warrior yet lacking power in all their skills. It was a well-rounded class capable of coping with most situations.

Soon, the new week arrived and so had Mr. Nebula from his vacation. The moment he stepped in the study room, he immediately asked me a couple questions from the homework I had been assigned. I answered them all – correctly, of course – and Mr. Nebula nodded while mumbling "Yes, yes. This is much better."

I don't really know if I should ask him just what exactly was better. I feel like it would result in souring the mood the two of us had built up over the course of our interactions together.

My daily routine changed once more. My training was pushed further into the day while my time with Mr. Nebula resumed its previous schedule. Juggling my time correctly was difficult at first, as I was quickly tired out from training ever since Mother got stricter with my workouts. I eventually got it under control though. Surely, the amount of sleep I am getting as a child cannot be healthy. I'll need to dial back on my outside research again…

-0-

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

I pull my covers over my head.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

Again, I must suffer through this torture. I leave the safe haven that is my mattress and open my door before the accursed knocking continues its third cycle. I glared at my female butler with half-open eyes.

"I'm up."

"So you are, Miss Weiss."

She gives me a cheeky grin. I stared unamused.

"For the millionth time, Neo, I have an alarm clock for a reason. There is no need for you to wake me up every single day."

"Yes, I am well aware of your ability, Miss Weiss. I am, after all, your sparring partner. However, since today was a special day, I took it upon myself to make sure there were no mishaps."

I look at my calendar. The words I see send a wave of disgust through me.

Ugh. School.

In the ten years of this life, I have avoided formal schooling like a plague. My rapid advances through tutoring with Mr. Nebula gave me a solid excuse to avoid it for as long as I have. Other than my time in combat school or Beacon academy, I find absolutely no appeal in fraternizing with a bunch of children.

Father had agreed with my request for the most part, but he insisted that I attend the Atlas Prep School at the very least. My strong rejection was met by the unforeseen betrayal by Mother.

I should make some friends, she said. I should learn to connect with others, she said.

Father wanted me to know how to socialize, and Mother wanted me to enjoy my childhood more. There was nothing wrong with either of their sentiments, and this _would_ allow Neo to experience a formal education.

It's just… I really don't want to deal with children, especially not _high-class_ children.

I sigh.

"Give me a moment to freshen up, Neo. I need to get dressed."

"Naturally, Miss Weiss."

"And call me Weiss, Neo. We're the same age."

"Of course, Miss Weiss."

She smiled at me. I roll my eyes at her before closing the door to get dressed. When I am finished, I reopen the door to find her still dressed in her white, pink, and brown butler outfit. I raised an eyebrow as I give her an obvious once-over. The shimmering of glass is heard as her semblance, _Mirage_ , reveals that she was only putting up the illusion of her outfit. She is now dressed up in our new uniform with two backpacks in her hands.

I put out my hand to receive my items. She shook her head, insisting that she carry it for me. I give her a bland stare. We silently argue back and forth with our expressions for the umpteenth time. Neo was devoted, if nothing else. The gratitude she had as a child heavily influenced her behaviors toward me. At every opportunity, she insisted on lightening my burden, even when some things I could handle by myself just fine.

It is her turn to sigh as she relents. I smile triumphantly. Our entire argument is meaningless because we put the backpacks into our inventory anyway, but it is the thought that counts. We walk side-by-side to the limousine. On the way towards the school, Neo sat calmly. Her eyes, though, reveal that she is excited about the new environment. I, on the other hand, am internally crying over the amount of time I will have to waste in the establishment.

"What do you think it will be like?" she asked.

"Like it will be filled with endless posturing."

"Please, Weiss. Surely, we can both find someone we enjoy speaking to. Other than me, you hardly speak to anyone else our age."

That's because everyone else are spoiled tykes. Not once during any of Father's social gatherings did I find a suitable person I could call friend. It is one of the only reasons I wish my time at Beacon would come faster.

"Hm." I hum noncommittally.

Neo holds me in high regard. She studied and trained just as hard as I do in an attempt to catch up to my level. With her natural intelligence already being very high – pun not intended – and her combat prowess already spoken for, it is no surprise that she matched my pace in growth. Unfortunately, with her circumstances, that only made socializing with people her age more difficult. She might say I had only had her as a friend, but the reverse was also true for her. That was why she was so excited after all.

Regrettably, this was a prep school, not a public school. It was filled with elites or those who wanted to become one. At the age of 10, the former was 9 times out of 10 an arrogant prick while the latter stayed silent to fit in. Given the fact some were also nobles, I highly doubt she will find a suitable friend she was hoping for, and I will not stand some cretin negatively influencing her.

The limousine comes to a stop, and Klein opens the door for us.

"I hope you have a wonderful day, Miss Weiss, Miss Neo."

Neo nod in thanks while slightly blushing at the rare formality associated with her name. I ruefully smile.

"We'll try, Klein. Thank you."

He gives both of us a wide smile. The pity I see in his eyes though only confirms my own fears. We wave goodbye to each other before he reenters the vehicle. I watch as my escape route disappears around the corner of the street before turning to the newfound hell that awaited me.

"Weiss, please, you look like you're about to spar the Mistral Regional Tournament Champion, not go to school."

Oh, don't you worry Neo. I will be doing that in two years.

I sigh. Let's just get this over with.

We make our way to the classroom. I reach for the door, but Neo grasps the handle before me. She stepped to the side and gestured me in. I step forward and find that the two of us have gathered the attention of everyone already present. I ignore the whispers that arose from my presence and instead sweep my eyes and identified everyone. I silently started memorizing their faces and titles, not that there was anyone interesting. Meanwhile, Neo's own eyes swept through the room. Her mind was probably already identifying the potential escape routes and entry points thanks to her training with Klein.

My eyes land on a girl in the very back. She was a lightly brown-skin girl with brown hair tied back in a ponytail. On her face, I could see small patches of darker skin that almost looked like freckles, if freckles were larger and brown. She stared at me with, dare I say, nervous gray eyes. I look above her head at the name that revealed the mystery.

 **Ilia Amitola (Lvl 1) [No Class]**

 **The Disguised**

I take my words back. I found something interesting after all.

I promptly make my way to the faunus girl with Neo trailing behind me. I sit down in the currently empty desk next to Ilia while Neo sat in the one directly to my right. Even if it was taken by someone else, I couldn't care less at the moment. I give her a friendly smile.

"Greetings. My name is Weiss Schnee. The one beside me is Neopolitan Sieben. What's your name?"

The chameleon faunus nervously swallowed her saliva. Neo probably missed the way Ilia's eyes faded to a dull yellow, but I sure didn't. Though I have to say, Ilia had better control over her faunus traits than most. If I hadn't been looking for it, I never would've noticed.

"I-I'm Ilia Amitola. Pleasure to meet you." She stuttered out.

Neo slightly bowed her head.

"Neopolitan Sieben. Please call me Neo. And likewise."

"It's our first day here. What about you?" I ask.

"I've been taking classes here for a year now."

"Really? Well, I hope you don't mind us depending on you for help as a senior."

"O-oh. Yeah. Sure, no problem. I'll help the best I can."

"Splendid."

The poor girl was completely thrown off since I started interacting with her out of nowhere. I suppose I should give her some time to gather her thoughts. The conversation stills as none of us speak up. Neo gives me a questioning look. She was probably curious why I approached someone just after voicing my dislike towards school. Now wasn't the time to explain though. I glance at my wristwatch in answer. She nods in understanding.

The arrival of the teacher spares us from rekindling our dead conversation. Everyone begins diligently taking notes as the lecture begins. I find myself bored out of my mind as the topic is something I covered with Mr. Nebula years ago. My thoughts wander toward the new acquaintance I made.

Ilia was a faunus girl who pretended to be human. Before the death of her parents, she attended an Atlas prep school. After their mining accident, she ran off to join the White Fang. Who would have thought the prep school she joined was the same one I would attend?... That's a silly question. I'm a main character. Why _wouldn't_ she?

Whatever. For now, I suppose I can befriend her. The fate of her parents is not really in my control. The most I can do is push Father towards changing the employee's working conditions. Even then, who knows what will happen.

"Miss Schnee, which is the correct answer?"

"The second of the bottom."

Please, I have Mr. Nebula for a tutor. At least ask a harder question next time you try to punish me.

The lessons continue and so do my attempts at finding other activities to entertain myself. While I was visualizing various strategies to use in my spars with Neo, the bell rung signaling the start of lunch. We withdraw our lunchboxes from our respective inventories, only to find myself approached by other students.

Oh god. They're here.

"Greetings, Weiss. How ironic to see you here."

I don't recall ever giving you permission to speak to me so casually. Also, stop trying to sound intelligent you show-off. There's nothing ironic about a girl going to school.

"Hello, Sir Draco." I put on my business smile. I can't be too hostile after all. Father would never let me hear the end of it.

"I was wondering if you mind letting Arthur and I join you for lunch."

I do mind, actually.

Neo steps in front of me, knowing how much I dislike the courting attempts from Things One and Two.

"My apologies, Sir Draco. Miss Weiss prefers to enjoy lunch in a quieter setting. Perhaps another day."

Thing Two gives Neo a conceited look.

"No worries, commoner. We are plenty capable of eating silently."

I highly doubt that.

And just like that, Dumb and Dumber sat down uninvited, joining Ilia, Neo, and I for lunch. Neo gives me an apologetic look, but I wave her worries away. Our group is further joined by Ilia's other acquaintances. Neo and I began speaking with Ilia in an attempt to get to know her more. I dodge the duo's attempt at conversation by feigning ignorance when they try to get my attention. At some point, the conversation drifts toward subject of faunus.

"Did you hear about the White Fang? Turns out their leader stepped down."

"About time." A girl responds. "Those animals finally learned their place."

The rest of them nods in agreement. Ilia follows along with the act. My stomach churns as I watch the hypocrisy unfold in front of me. Neo interjects.

"Your statement is inaccurate. While it is true their previous leader stepped down, another one has taken his place."

"You mean those savages haven't been put down yet?" Thing One asks. "If you ask me, they should all be in an asilum or something."

It's asylum you illiterate twat. Second of all, nobody asked you. I am seriously tempted to use _Litter_ and stuff his mouth with the same fecal matter that comes out of it.

"That's too wasteful." Someone says. "We should at least put them to work somewhere like the mines. Or clearing dungeons."

"How perfect. Such work is perfect for those brutes."

Neo frowns. The faunus she had the pleasure of working with were decent people. Given that she was raised by Klein, she is more inclined to be amiable towards those she didn't know rather than talk down so arrogantly like these kids were. She got enough of that from other nobles to know that such a feeling was unpleasant. Even Ilia's smile started looking a bit forced. I stare unamused at the racist pricks.

"Huntsmen and Huntresses live and die in the dungeons every day. Every one of them is fighting to ensure the safety of their families and kids. Kids like you. My own mother is a Huntress. Are you calling my mother a brute, Maximillian Draco?"

He freezes momentarily before shaking his head rapidly. There was no grace in any of his motions.

"N-no! No! Of course not, Wei-"

"That's Miss Schnee, to you."

"Miss Schnee! Of course not, I wouldn't dare!"

I hmphed at him and his tagalong.

"As much of a pleasure this conversation has been, I believe it's time for the two of you to take your leave. Good day, Sir Draco."

I close my eyes and sip my tea. As far as I was concerned, they no longer existed. Beside me, Neo gave a cold smile at the two Neanderthals. Her stare clearly unnerves them as I hear to them shuffle away. As a final act of vengeance, I raise a single eyelid and look in their direction.

 **[Snatch]**

The two fools immediate cry out in shock as they suddenly fall. The loud commotion draws the attention of the rest of the class. Laughter and mockery follows as everyone realizes the two noble children were showcasing a splendid pair of tighty-whities with their pants at their ankles, their belts nowhere to be seen.

Serves you right, you fuck. Nobody insults Neo and gets away with it.

I direct my gaze toward the rest of the girls. They flinch. The laughter that previously escaped their throats stop.

"While it is true many faunus work in the mines, it is also because it is the most convenient field to get employed in. Many humans do not take kindly to faunus, so it is no surprise they would rather choose to work in a field where they can rely on fellow faunus to watch their backs. The mines themselves are a very important part of our society. Many of our tools and weapons rely on Dust to function. I hope that knowing this you can come to appreciate their struggles instead of heartlessly laughing at those less fortunate than you."

Silence is their reply, but I no longer pay them any heed. Lunchtime is over, and class will start again soon. I once more find myself uninterested in the topics that are being discussed. It only serves as a refresher at best. I begin reciting in my head the lyrics of the song I am going to perform later this week. The event is hosted by my family due to my personal request. All of the profits and donations will be directed towards orphanages and charities to help the homeless. I made sure to include charities that aimed to help out faunus as well.

Ever since I met Neo, I began to set aside a quarter of my allowance to send towards these charities. In reality, I don't really spend much of my allowance in the first place. Books only cost so much, and I get a very large allowance (Who the hell needs 10k Lien a year as a kid?). Whatever I don't spend, I set aside for future expenses as a Huntress. Now that stuff gets expensive.

My internal practice stops as the day finally comes to an end. Neo and I wave goodbye to Ilia before heading out to the limousine where Klein stood waiting for us.

"How was school?"

"It was… an experience." Neo stated.

"That bad, huh?"

"We made one friend, so the trip wasn't entirely useless." I clarify.

"Really?"

"Why were you so interested in Ilia, Miss Weiss?"

"The girl is a faunus."

Neo blinked. She looked down, most likely recalling our interactions together.

"She is pretending to be human? She had no obvious animal features. Hm? Or does she? Is she a chameleon faunus?"

I arch an eyebrow.

"Oh? What makes you think that, Neo?"

"Her hair curls at the tip. I also think she changed eye color, but I assumed it was due to the lighting. Now that you say she's a faunus, I am reconsidering if my eyes were playing tricks on me."

I nod.

"Well, you're right. She is a chameleon faunus. I simply found it a shame such a girl would go to such lengths to hide her own heritage."

"So you decided to befriend her despite knowing full well the stigma associated with your name? I'm not sure if that's the wisest move, Miss Weiss."

"Call me Weiss, Neo. And it's fine. She showed no hatred towards me yet. Only nervousness. Since she isn't hostile, I see no reason to not befriend her."

Neo gives me a skeptical look. I shrug my shoulders at her.

"Think of it as an investment. If she shows signs of developing unreasonable hatred despite us being friends, I'll stop associating with her. If she doesn't, we get a new friend. I doubt we'll find another opportunity like this one."

"If you say so, Weiss."

When we arrive home, the three of us make our way to the training room. We enter and find Mother already waiting for us. Mother smiled at me.

"Hello, dear. Did you have fun at school?"

"Fun would be a stretch, Mother. Mildly entertaining is more accurate."

"That's a shame to hear. I hope you don't close yourself off too much, dear. You have to give others a chance in order to become friends."

I shake my head.

"Don't worry, Mother. In fact, Neo and I did make a friend. Whether that number increases in the next two years remains to be seen."

"Well, you should tell me all about it during dinner. For now, let's begin training. Today, we will be starting things off differently than usual. Go change into your fighting gear and remember to do your stretches before we start."

Neo and I go to the changing room to switch into more appropriate clothing. As the two of us helped each other stretch, I look at my status screen.

 **Weiss Schnee (Lvl 1)**

 **The Generous Princess**

 **Health: 173/173**

 **Aura: 204/204**

 **Class: Battle Mage**

 **Semblance: Glyph**

 **Age: 10**

 **Money: 1,538 (266,224) Lien**

 **[+] Inventory**

 **[+] Stats**

 **[+] Perks**

 **[+] Equipment**

 **[+] Skills**

* * *

 **[-] Stats**

 **STR: 19.5**

 **DEX: 18.3**

 **VIT: 17.3**

 **INT: 20.4**

 **WILL: 33.2**

 **LUCK: 20**

 **BLESSINGS: [Solomon's Wisdom] (Epic)**

* * *

I've made significant progress these past few years. I could beat up most NPC's if I wanted to. If I was more violent, Thing One and Two would be dead in a ditch somewhere. In hindsight, humans in this world have to have a high physical limit in order to do the stuff they do. Still, it's a strange feeling to know that I'm already stronger than some adults. It just goes to show the disparity between civilians and fighters.

I open the perk screen.

* * *

 **[-] Perks**

 **Perk Points: 2/2**

 **Current Perk Page: Standard**

 **Perk Pages: Standard, Initiate, Offense Fighter, Offense Mage, Defense, MR (magic resist), [+] create new page**

 **[Standard] (+ rename)**

 **Current Mastery Bonuses: None**

 ** _Spellcaster_** **– (Next Mastery Bonus: 0/20)**

 ** _(Offense)_**

 **[0/2] Elemental Damage Up – Rank 1**

 **[0/2] Spell Expert (INT Up) – Rank 1**

 **?**

 **?**

 **…**

 ** _(Defense)_**

 **[0/2] Shield Power Up – Rank 1**

 **[0/2] Curse Power Up – Rank 1**

 **?**

 **?**

 **…**

 ** _Fighter_** **– (Next Mastery Bonus: 2/20)**

 ** _(Offense)_**

 **[0/2] Strong Blows (STR Up) – Rank 1**

 **[0/2] Initiative**

 **?**

 **?**

 **…**

 ** _(Defense)_**

 **[0/2] Stone Skin – Rank 1**

 **[2/2] Tank Expert (VIT Up) – Rank 1**

 **?**

 **?**

 **…**

* * *

The greatest advantage of this system is the fact that perk points aren't permanent. I can switch between perk pages in the midst of battle and literally alter my body to cope with the situation. What a shame that I'm still level 1, so I don't have many perk points to spend.

Now that we finished stretching, Neo and I made our way back to the open area. There stood my mother and Klein as well as 3 large cages. Each one was as tall as they were. I looked at it curiously.

Ask and you shall receive.

"Today," she began, "you two will be fighting against live Grimm."

The growls from within the steel boxes confirm her statement.

"Party Invite. Neopolitan." I impatiently requested.

"I accept." Neo replies in similar excitement.

 **Neopolitan has joined your party! Give a name to your party?**

"Weiss Cream."

 **"Weiss Cream" party created! Experience sharing set to 50-50. Would you like to change it?**

"No."

Klein chuckled at our enthusiasm. Mother smiled at me.

"I'm glad you're excited, but please remember your training. Are the two of you ready?"

Neo tightens her gloves and hops back and forth from one leg onto another. I draw my rapier. It's no Mytenaster, but it will have to do.

I double check my perk pages just in case. Of my current perk pages, Initiate had points in _Initiative_ , Offense Fighter had them in _Strong Blows – Rank 1_ , Offense Mage in _Elemental Damage Up – Rank 1_ , Defense in _Stone Skin – Rank 1_ , and MR in _Shield Power Up – Rank 1_.

Equip: Initiate.

I nod to my mother. Let's do this!

The two adults stand on the edge of the training room. Mother waves her wand, and a small ball of fire flies at the lock of one of the cages. The explosion is immediately followed by a bang as the side of the cage flies from the force of the strike. Neo and I dodge in opposite directions, but we keep our eyes on our target.

 **Beowolf (Common) (Lvl 4)**

"Grrr."

The beast bends down onto all four of its limbs. Suddenly, it pounces forth with great ferocity. Its hungry red eyes focus on its nonmoving prey.

 **[Mirage]**

The sound of breaking glass is heard as the illusion is broken. Instead of two children, it sees the trap the two of us had created.

Equip: Offense Mage.

 **[Glyph of Ice], [Ice Spear]**

The tragedy is unavoidable as the monster finds itself impaled on a spear of ice I had formed on the ground. The beowolf howls in pain as it finds itself missing an arm.

 **[Mirage]**

Neo dashes forward and gives it a double kick to the face. Her movements breaking through the illusion she used to hide her attack. The beowolf flies to the side and lands on yet another spear of ice. The body slumps onto the floor, unmoving as the spear had impaled its head. The body and blood begin to dissipate as the fight is finished. The black smoke clears, leaving behind a pile of loot. A screen appears in front of my face.

 **Level Up! +2 Perk Points!**

My eyes meet Neo's as we smile together in victory. Klein applauds us.

"Bravo! Bravo! Splendid teamwork!"

Mother nods in approval.

"I expected nothing less. We have been training using my summoning for quite a while now. Alright, for the next two fights, I want you two to fight by yourselves."

We nod in acceptance. I stored the loot with _Snatch._ We can divide the spoils later.

"Dissolve party."

 **Party "Weiss Cream" dissolved!**

I alter my perk pages to include the extra two perk points I just received.

Perk page – Initiate. Add points to _Elemental Damage Up – Rank 1_.

Perk page – Offense. Add points to _Initiative._

Perk page – Offense Mage. Add points to _Initiative_.

Create new page. Rename perk page 7. New name – Balanced Defense. Add points to _Stone Skin – Rank 1_ and _Shield Power Up – Rank 1_.

Eh, wait a second. Now Initiate and Offense Mage are the exact same. Whatever, I'll leave it for now. I might need them as separate perk pages in the future.

Equip: Initiate.

I give Mother a nod indicating I was ready to begin.

The side of the second cage opens in a similar fashion to the first.

 **Beowolf (Rare) (Lvl 4)**

 **[Howl]**

The beast howls towards the sky. Its form begins bulking up as the muscles begin to expand. I point at it with a glyph already forming on my fingertips. _Howl_ increases its speed and attack power. I need to end this before he uses that skill too often.

 **[Glyph of Ice], [Ice Spear]**

My attack flies toward the beast. The beowolf quickly abandons casting the skill in order to dodge. Thanks to _Initiative_ , the first skill I use always completes first. The simultaneous use of my semblance only empowers the skill even more as it is casted.

I stab my rapier into the floor.

 **[Glyph of Ice],** **[Freeze]**

The floor is quickly coated in a layer of frost. The beowolf slips upon contact with the ground. As it gathers its bearings, I make my next move.

 **[Glyph of Acceleration]**

My body speed forward at my target. Because of the ice, the beowolf cannot dodge my strike so quickly. Instead, it swipes at me in retaliation. However, I expected that.

 **[Glyph of Acceleration]x2**

I create two more glyphs. One that directs me upward, and one that shoots me straight down from above the beast.

Equip: Offense Fighter

 **[Glyph of Power]**

My rapier slams into the beast's skull. A loud crack is heard as my blade exits the other side. I stand and bask in my victory as the body fades away. Improvement is done slowly over time, and I have been doing so constantly. But I cannot help but feel a sense of satisfaction reading those words in front of me. They were two simple words, yet they made me feel like I was finally getting somewhere.

 **Level Up! +2 Perk Points!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Blessings are Bullshit**

I am currently sitting in the changing room after taking a shower. Instead of getting dressed though, my attention is on the object I am holding. I roll the crystal in my hand. It had the length of a credit card and a diameter about the size of two of my fingers. The white octahedron reflected the light in the room as it moved about. To think that such a small crystal had a starting value of 10,000 Lien in the market.

To understand the value of this crystal, you had to understand how skills functioned. Skills have ranks, and each rank represents a certain level of power the skill can reach. When you first learn a skill, you unlock the first rank. In order to progress to the second rank or higher, you have to fulfill certain conditions.

The first condition is the level requirement. If your soul wasn't strong enough, the Oum system wouldn't allow you to rank up your skill. The rest of the requirements depends on the rank and the skill involved. Rank two usually requires an action in order to complete it. Rank three requires you to do an action and acquire an item related to the skill. Rank four can require either two actions and an item _or_ one action and two items.

These requirements vary from skill to skill. The action can be as simple as using the skill a certain number of times, or it can be something convoluted like encountering certain personalities. Same goes for the items.

The conditions could be dangerous as well. For example, the Envenom skill for Assassins required you to subject yourself to ten different poisons in order to rank up to the second level. If you aren't careful, you could easily lose your life. As ranking up your skills can become difficult, many people pursue the alternative option.

And that option is to gather Upgrade Crystals.

Upgrade Crystals are special item drops from Grimm. With these, you could ignore all of the requirements and directly rank up a skill. There is no limit either, so you could theoretically have max rank in all your skills at level 1. They are also useful because if you get a skill from the dungeon and you don't know how to make progress, you can just get an Upgrade Crystal and avoid the hassle altogether. This is, of course, assuming you were rich enough. The price tag isn't just for show, after all. In fact, some might say its undervalued because it can also upgrade blessings! Suddenly, the 10,000 Lien price tag doesn't seem so bad.

Well, maybe if you only needed one.

Unfortunately, as much of a cheat the Upgrade Crystal might seem to be, it has its downsides as well. The higher the rank, the more crystals you will need to advance. Each sequential rank requires five times that of the previous one. Meaning going from Rank 1 to Rank 2 only needed one crystal but going from Rank 2 to Rank 3 requires five crystals. Rank 3 to 4 being the most expensive requirement of 25 crystals. 250,000 Lien! The amount is different for blessings too. Rank 1 to 2 for blessings need 10 crystals, meaning ranking up from 2 to 3 needs 50 crystals. If I wanted to straight up go to rank 3 for _Solomon's Wisdom_ , I would need a total of 60 crystals – 600,000 Lien! The average family in Atlas only makes 60k a year! And that price is assuming people sell them at the base value. People _know_ they are useful for those with blessings, so they tend to bump up their prices.

Thank goodness I was born rich.

It's too bad that as (relatively) cheap as they are, they are also very rare. The chances of them dropping in most Grimm are low. You would have to visit higher ranked dungeons to have better chances at getting them. Even then, only the ones that people don't keep for themselves go into the market.

Knowing this, how is it possible that I am holding this one in my hand? Well, as my LUCK would have it, this was one of _two_ crystals that dropped from the rare-grade beowolf I had killed. A mere level 4 rare-grade beowolf. Not even an epic-grade, but rare-grade. The chances of that are… one in a thousand, I think? And there were two crystals so multiply that by another one in a thousand, more or less. About one in a million. That's how lucky I got… What nonsense.

I place the crystal in my mouth. The solid object liquifies the moment it makes contact with my tongue. I feel the cold liquid traveled downward as I swallow. This cooling feeling expands outward to the rest of my body as a screen shows up.

 **Upgrade Crystal absorbed! +2 to all stats!**

Ah, yes. Another side benefit from using Upgrade Crystals. Such a thing isn't unwelcome though. Any permanent boost is much appreciated on my end. It only gives me another edge.

 **What would you like to upgrade?**

I had been toying with the crystal for quite some time, contemplating that very question. In the end, I have decided not to put it towards my blessing. I already discovered the mechanic to go to Rank 2, and I already have developed the skills necessary to meet that condition: _Snatch, Litter_ , _Swim_ , _Sneak_ , and _Hide Presence_. The third skill I developed while Mother was teaching me how to swim in our pool. The last two is thanks to my paranoia against kidnappers. My constant checking over my shoulders led me to accidentally creating them. All that was left was to reach level 20, which I should do before arriving at Beacon anyway.

"Observe."

 **[Observe] has advanced to Rank 2!**

* * *

 **[Observe]**

 **By** **expanding your knowledge, you've become more familiar with skills each class uses. The higher your INT, the more powerful this skill.**

 **Rank 1 (Unlocked):** **(Passive) Automatically notifies user of skill(s) [0.75 sec] after use in the vicinity. Range is affected by senses. Skill History HUD added.**

 **Rank 2 (Unlocked): Passive range increased. Now notifies user about the details of unknown skill(s) and blessing(s) in the vicinity.**

 **Rank 3 (Locked):** **? (Level 40 required, Action required, Item required)**

* * *

I feel the familiar sensation of a headache wash over me. This is the same feeling I had when I first got _Observe_ , only now it didn't hurt as much. I read the screen that more specifically explains what I'm experiencing.

This is even better than I expected! I can identify blessings which is very private information. Unless I use a special item, I would never under see the details of another person's blessings. Now, it only takes a thought.

"Miss Weiss, please don't just sit naked on the bench. You'll get a cold."

I stand up at Neo's reminder. As I started to get changed, I pass to her the other Upgrade Crystal.

"Miss Weiss?"

"Take it, Neo. It's a very rare opportunity."

She holds her hands in a stop gesture, pushing the Upgrade Crystal back towards me.

"No, Miss Weiss. You should take it."

"I already got one." I told her. "You should take this one."

"I could never... It would be more useful if you had it. I'm just your maid."

I frown. What is with that statement? I don't like this lack of self-esteem at all.

"Neo, you are _not_ just my maid. You are my friend. Training with you made it possible for me to slay the Grimm in the first place."

She shakes her head in rejection.

"That was due to your own efforts. It would not have mattered if I had-"

" **Neopolitan Sieben**."

I place my hand on hips. My other hand, which held the crystal, slacks down at my side. I need to rectify this immediately.

"Everyone matters. I could not care less if you were a faunus, or a boy, or even a cripple. You are a part of my life, and you have affected it in many ways despite what you might think. Giving it to you is not a waste."

She looks to the side, still obviously not convinced. Jeez, to think she thought so lowly of herself. I need to change my approach. Appealing to her sense of loyalty would most likely work best.

"Neo," I say softly, "your duties don't end with just being a maid. You are also my bodyguard. My bodyguard has to be able to protect me, right?"

She slowly nods.

"Then becoming stronger should be one of your priorities, is it not?"

She nods more confidently this time.

"Then you have no reason to refuse my offer."

I put out my hand once more. Neo reaches for it, but she hesitates just when she is about to take it.

"Neo, I swear if you don't take it this instant, I will strap you down and force-feed it to you!"

My shout pushes her into action. With quick hands, the crystal disappears into her mouth. She swallowed with tinted cheeks. When she finally swallows, I embrace her into a tight hug. Her body jolts at the sudden contact.

Physical contact is a very important factor in relationships whether they be platonic or romantic. It gives a sense of closeness. Something simple like a friendly pat on the back or an elbow poke in the side goes a long way in establishing a sense of camaraderie. It only now hits me that despite us being best friends, Neo and I have never had such physical contact. The role of maid and master has created a distance between us. I knew she kept this fact in mind, but I never realized how much that mindset had affected her. To think she would go so far as demean herself. This was the exact thing I wanted to avoid by protecting her dignity from the noble children, yet it happened anyway.

"I'm giving this to you because I care. It is a sign of our trust and friendship. Don't you ever tell me you aren't worth it, understand?" I whisper into her ear.

She meekly nods.

"Y-yes."

I lean back and look her straight in the eyes.

"And no more calling me 'Miss' anymore. I'm tired of saying this over and over."

I wouldn't be surprised if her insisted calling me that because she considered herself as lower class. Goodness, the noble rank system is so old-fashioned. It's been so long since the Great War and people still cling to it. I mean, I could understand why they do so. Their sense of superiority and pride pushes them to hold onto such meaningless titles. Who would want to give up such advantages? My problem though is that this system is one of the main reasons discrimination towards faunus has not lessened, especially in Atlas. How ironic that the war over protecting the individual's rights did not purge the concept of royalty.

In order to make sure I don't have to make this command anymore, I give a threat that would only work on Neo.

"If you don't, I'll refuse to take any Upgrade Crystals from now on. Instead, I'll just feed them to you."

Neo stares at me with alarmed eyes.

"No! That's no good, Mi-"

"Ah-ah-ah! What did I just say?"

She bit her lips.

"Understood, Weiss. I… I won't call you Miss anymore."

I nod in satisfaction. She fidgets her shoulders.

"Um, can you let me go now, Weiss? We're kind of…"

Her face was now a healthy shade of pink that matched her hair. I look down, realizing that I was still half-naked, and my face was close enough that our noses could touch. My blush matches hers. I let go and step back, coughing lightly into my fist.

"Ahem. Well, as long as you understand."

We finish changing in awkward silence. Over the next few days, Neo would look away whenever making eye contact with me, but she never used formalities again. It felt like we have become closer though, so that was a good thing at least.

Unfortunately, the number of good things that happened that week was not many.

During lunch at the prep school, someone pulled out their scroll and looked at the local news channel. There had been an accident at the mines.

I look at Ilia beside us.

Her pale complexion told me all I needed to know. She nervously asked which one. The answer visibly shook her. Her 'friends' snickered at the faunus workers' misfortune, ignorant of Ilia's shock. I could already see her skin tone turning a dull blue as the despair seemed to envelop her entire being. Midway through making mocking comments, one of them jabs each other and looks at me nervously. Realization dawns on their faces as they remember my comment earlier this week.

Your concerns are misdirected. The one you should fear is not me but the girl behind you.

The damage is already done, however, as Ilia punches the one who ridiculed the death of her parents. With the exception of Neo and I, the girls shrink back in shock and fear as Ilia's skin turns a blazing red. Ilia's hair becoming bright blonde to match her eyes. Like a furious god, she stands there staring down at them. Her anger is apparent to any who looks at her visage. She pulls back her fist, but I catch her wrist before she could follow through. She looks at me. Her eyes full of fury and questioning.

I shake my head.

"They aren't worth it." I softly say.

She turns back to them. Ilia eyes roamed up and down, silently taking in their expressions and postures. Her shoulders sink as she collapses into my arms. I feel my shoulder grow wet as the poor girl submits to the grief that simmered underneath the wrath. Neo and I take turns patting her back. We did not give empty words, only friendly reminders that we were there for her.

Ilia did not come back to prep school after that day.

I had offered to support her education, and she would work as a part-time maid in return. Neo gave me a reprimanding look as she highly disagreed with that proposal. Ilia expressed her thanks but did not accept the offer. I close my eyes and sigh. Despite our interactions together, it seems to have been too brief in order for Ilia to trust me. She most likely hated my family right now. It was not meant to be, I suppose.

My performance occurred that same day. In the middle of me singing my song, I noticed something show up on my HUD.

 **[Sneak]**

 **[Sneak]**

It took a lot of my self-control not to panic. I can proudly say I continued singing without causing an obvious reaction. I made eye-contact with Neo and Klein, and I clasped one hand over my wrist. Neo blinked dumbly in shock while Klein nodded subtly at me, recognizing the secret signal. The last verse ends, and I am greeted with applause from everyone gathered. Any of the nobles here could've been the targets, but just in case…

Equip: Defense

 **[Assassinate]**

 **[Assassinate]**

"Die, Schnee scum!"

Our worries are proven true as our hidden attackers reveal themselves as they thrust outward. One came at another noble while the other attacks Father. Before they could make it to Father, I watch a blur smash into the assailant. Klein grabs the body before he was blown away and smashes them into the floor. The ground cracks as the body goes limp. Neo stands in front of me protectively in case there were any other attackers.

I direct my attention at the other faunus who had successfully injured his target. The man was currently restrained by other security personnel with a fanatic smile on his face. Meanwhile, the nobleman has a pale complexion as he watches the injury fester a sick green color. Most likely, the blade was coated in poison. I call the authorities immediately as I pondered.

If I wasn't mistaken, the victim was one of the nobles in charge of the mines that was the location of the recent accident. My guess was that these men happened to be related to some of the deceased and wanted to vent their frustration at those they thought responsible. It also just so happened that they were Assassins. I don't think this was the work of the White Fang… At least, it did not make sense to me that they would try to kill a Schnee when one of said Schnee's was holding a charity event. Did they _want_ to convince me to become their enemy? No, I don't think Sienna is that foolish… I hope.

As the men are taken away, I note that both men have puffy eye which add more evidence to my theory that they were related to the mining accident. They probably attacked out of grief after briefly remembering about this event.

I unclench my fists that I had subconsciously tightened.

Times were changing. This would soon become a normal event in my daily life. The attacks that I had feared were going to begin.

-0-

Neo turned the knob of the faucet. The cool water flowed out quickly.

As she scrubbed her hands clean, she once again reflected on how fortunate she was. If she had not met Weiss all those years ago, she might still be homeless out on the streets, scouring nearby trashcans for food. Instead of worrying about whether she could clean the grim from underneath her fingernails like she was now, she might have been swallowing the faucet water in an attempt to stave off the hunger. That was, of course, assuming that she had not already starved to death.

Her earliest memories she could recall was of her parents calling to her, telling her to hold their hand so that she did not get lost. When her mother was killed by Grimm, her father said those same words when they ran away with her clutched to his chest. The days after her mother died were tough. That man went into depression, but he left to find work nevertheless. The portions of food they ate were small. The skillset he had developed in his lifetime was useless in the Atlas district. With no background, there was little chance of employment by any noble family.

Neo remembered those days. He would smile at her to eat the portion while he would starve, then he would kneel on the ground late at night to pray. To who or for what, she did not know. Days passed. Then, a week. Then, a month. All the while their food got scarcer. His prayers got longer. It dawned on her that the prayers were for salvation. She sat down next to him and prayed as well.

Please. She prayed. Please, let there be food tomorrow.

One day, they went to the market to get more food. She held on tightly just like always, yet she felt the grip loosen. Suddenly, her anchor was gone. She looked up.

He wasn't there.

She turned left and right just like they taught her.

He wasn't there.

She ran past the stall. Calling.

"Papa?"

Screaming.

"Papa! PAPA!"

He wasn't there.

She cried, hoping he would notice like always. That he would come and hug her like always. Noon became evening. Soon, the first street light came on. Neo sat at the corner of some street. He would come. Papa always comes. It was later that night when the chilly wind blew at her knees and she shivered in hunger and fear that she finally realized.

He didn't come.

He wasn't going to come.

The man who sung a lullaby to her, the man who told her to never let go… had left her to die on the streets.

From that day onward, Neo began eating leftovers from the trashcans. She would drink from nearby tap fountains. The act itself took work as she wasn't yet tall enough to reach it. She would grab boxes from alleyways and use them as stairs.

She struggled. She searched every nook and cranny. She begged. All of this was still not enough to satisfy her hunger, but it would last her for another few hours. Until one day, she got sick. Her throat burned like she had swallowed fire. Only unlike before, there was no parent to take care of her. No adult was willing to step up and sacrifice their time, money, and effort for the sake of an abandoned child. Because that's what she was. An unwanted burden.

Neo sank to her knees. Her body was weak and tired. She couldn't even make it to the alley where she had rearranged a makeshift bed out of cardboard and plastic bags. She closed her eyes, basking in the strange heat that emanated from the building she was leaning on.

Then, she heard a voice.

"Mother. Can't we help her?"

Help? Who would help her? Her own blood family would abandon her. Why would strangers help? She felt something warm embrace her. Neo tried to open her eyes, but her vision was blurry. When her mind had cleared, the burning sensation in her throat was gone. Neo opened her eyes and looked at the girl who saved her. Her hair was white like snow. She smiled at Neo.

"You're going to be okay now."

Neo closed her eyes. This time, however, she felt a sense of relief instead of despair. Should she have been more suspicious? More doubtful? She didn't know. At that time, she only wanted to believe those words. Her conscious soon sank into darkness.

That was the day she met her. Weiss Schnee, her savior, her angel, and her best friend. She was smarter than any other child, yet she was just as kind. She was richer than any other child, but she did not grow arrogant. She understood the cruelty of society and would dirty her clothes to hug an abandoned child.

She was kind, but she wasn't naïve. Although, sometimes Neo couldn't help but think so. Who in their right mind would walk among homeless faunus with the last name of Schnee? Only Weiss. Every time Neo thought her master was foolish, Weiss immediately reminded her that the opposite was true.

She was constantly suspicious about her surroundings. When she walked around corners, Weiss would stop for moment to peak like she expected someone there. When they heard about her Madam and Uncle being attacked on the way to visiting Nana Schnee, Weiss paled in horror. When they learned both had survived with minor injuries, Weiss had sunk down to her knees with tears streaming down her face. Neo hugged her in reassurance, but she was shock to find Weiss was not crying out of worry but happiness.

"It changed!" she said. "Thank goodness! Fate _can_ change!"

Neo was happy. Weiss had finally smiled after so long. Ever since Weiss got the scar on her face, she would stare into the mirror with a look of resignation. Neo couldn't understand why Weiss did some of the things she did. She just understood that Weiss was afraid.

Neo didn't like that. She was her angel, one of the most amazing person Neo had the pleasure of meeting. She was a genius who would go on to do great things. Neo could feel it in her soul. Even if Weiss didn't do anything brilliant like Neo imagined, Neo would still support her. Because even if the world betrayed her just like that bastard had to Neo, Neo would be by her side. Even if… even if Weiss got married.

Neo did not remember when was it that she first developed feelings for her master. She only recalled fully realizing it that day in the changing room when their noses were mere centimeters apart. Neo could still smell her scent sometimes when she closed her eyes.

Neo sniffed inward. Instead of the sweet scent of Weiss's body, Neo caught a whiff of iron. The smell drew her back from her daydream as she wiped her hand dry with the nearby towels. She turned and stepped out of the bathroom. She was careful with her steps, making sure to step over the carcasses of the most recent assailants.

Attacking Weiss was an unforgivable crime in her mind. Weiss was kind, intelligent, and destined for greatness. She did nothing to deserve this unreasonable hatred from faunus. Anyone who wanted her life would find theirs in jeopardy instead. Neo guaranteed it. Today was a special occasion as well. Neo will not let it be ruined by some zealous White Fang advocates.

When she stepped down the hallway, she saw her adoptive father stand there. He smiled worriedly at her.

"Neo, you should leave this aspect of the job to me. You're still young."

Neo shook her head.

"I'm already 13. I have to protect Weiss. How can I do so if I'm not used to shedding blood when I need to?"

He sighed. Neo smiled appreciatively at her father. She considered herself very lucky to have met such kind people. In her heart, Klein was her father through and through. He was nothing like that sorry case of a man that contributed to her birth.

One time at one of Weiss's food charities, Neo had the misfortune to run into him. She turned out of instinct at her name being called and was greeted with the sight of a thin man dressed in rags. It took for a second for her to realize who the man was. Confusion was replaced by understanding as she recognized the pink locks of hair through the grim.

The man mumbled something about her growing up and how he missed her, but Neo didn't respond. She was too busy shaking in anger at the coward. Oh, how easy it would've been to smack him. She was stronger now. So much so that all it took was a single kick and he would've been crippled for life. She could justify her actions by accusing him of threatening Weiss. The feeling of someone staring at her brought her back to reality.

She turned. Weiss was looking at her with a neutral expression on her face. Evidently, she recognized who was talking to Neo, but she didn't say anything. With deep breaths, Neo exhaled her frustration outward.

No, she was better than that. Klein taught her better than that. If Weiss could be kind to faunus despite the fear they inspired in her, Neo could turn the other cheek to this homeless man. Neo pulled some Lien out of her dimension chip. She stuffed them into his hands. He stared in confusion at his hands. Neo turned and walked away. She ignored his calls, pleas, and curses. He should be grateful she even did that much for him. In all honesty, Neo thought he deserved a slap to the face for coming up to her and demanding a favor after everything he did.

"Neo."

She looked at Klein.

"You should head out to the audience and give Weiss your support. The Mistral military personnel will deal with this mess."

"Yes, Father."

She bows before walking past him towards the end of the hallway. When she pulls open the door, the loud chattering of the crowd reverberates around her. A loud voice echoes through the various speakers in the stadium.

 **"Everyone! Welcome to the annual Mistral Regional Tournament! Let's get things started!"**

When she made it to the VIP box where the Madam is seated, Neo is surprised to see that she was not alone. Beside her sat a man who Neo recognized as the current headmaster of Atlas academy. The Madam waves to her.

"Hello, Neo. Did you take care of everything already?"

"No, Madam. Father said to leave the rest to him and the Mistral authorities."

"I see."

She turned to the man beside her. With a hand gesture, she begins to introduce them.

"James, I'd like to introduce you to Neopolitan Sieben. She is Weiss's personal maid and Klein's adoptive child. Neo, this is General James Ironwood. You may recognize him as the current headmaster of Atlas academy."

The general smiled warmly at her.

"A pleasure to meet you, young lady."

Neo bowed with her right hand over her chest.

"It's an honor to meet you, headmaster."

They all turn to the sound of the door opening. Instead of Klein entering like Neo had expected, a stranger stood in the doorway. The middle-aged man had black, spiky hair that showed small signs of gray. His clothing was predominantly gray and black, and he had a tattered cape floating behind him.

"Mind if we join you two?" he asked with a smirk.

We?

Neo looks behind the man who had a rough beard. There stands a dark-skinned girl a few years older than Neo. She shyly shifts in place as the room full of strangers stared at her. Her brown locks did not match her chaparone at all, so Neo assumed he wasn't her parent. Neo looked to the Madam for guidance. She nods at Neo, reassuring her that they weren't enemies. Neo stepped to the side.

"Come in, Qrow. Have a seat."

The now-named Qrow unceremoniously plopped down on a leather chair. The older teen sat down on the chair next to him.

"So, who is this young lady?" Madam asks.

Qrow points at her with a thumb.

"This is Amber. I found her a while back and was training her. Figured we make a pit stop and hitch a Bullhead to drop her at Beacon."

"I see."

The general's eyes focused on the girl at her name being revealed, but he didn't speak up if he found anything weird. Neo missed the realization that passed through his eyes because she was busy gawking at Qrow who was drinking from a flask he pulled from his dimension chip. From the scent, Neo understood it had to be alcoholic in nature. However, the other residents did not call him out on his midday drinking, so she refrained from commenting herself. The drunk sighs in contentment.

"Ah. That's the stuff. Anyway, that's only half the reason. I figured since we're here, I might as well take a look at what's so special about your brat. I gather you're doing the same, Jimmy?"

The general gave the man a bland look at the nickname.

"Correct. Since this is the first time I'll see her in combat, I endeavored to spectate this event."

Neo looked at the adults in interest. Since when was the headmaster on such good terms with the Madam, and why was Weiss just a point of interest for them? Who was this drunk? Why was the Madam and General so lenient about his rude behavior?

"Rejoice, gentlemen." Madam Schnee said. "Her match just so happens to be first."

They look at the front of the room that was replaced with a one-way transparent glass. If they wished to watch the fight in person, they only needed to look out the window. Since they were a bit far though, they had the option to view the tournament through the television that was projected onto the glass. The screen zooms in to display Weiss standing on opposite ends of a square platform with her opponent. Qrow whistles in amazement.

"You certainly didn't pull any punches, Adelle. The kid's decked out in gear."

"I do not compromise concerning my children's safety."

"I can tell. Earrings, a tiara for headgear, white-dyed leather pants. Are those anti-piercing runes I see inscribed on them?"

"Sharp eyes."

"Thanks."

Neo reevaluates the man drinking in front of her. Whoever he was, he wasn't your average run-of-the-mill Huntsman.

"I didn't realize your brat was that desperate for first place. Do you guys want those Upgrade Crystals that badly?"

Never mind. He's just a rude drunk. A competent, rude drunk, but still a drunk.

The Madam ignores the name-calling of her youngest daughter, as if she already knew trying to get him to change his habits was a lost cause.

"Weiss has expressed her desire for the crystals, but she wanted the equipment mainly for safety precautions. I agreed with her. Nothing is more dangerous than being assaulted when you are low on aura reserves as I'm sure you already know."

The mood of the man sours as he grimaces at her words. The conversation stills as they watch the match take place. Weiss opponent wielded a broadsword. If Weiss caught the blade wrong without proper aura reinforcement, she would break her rapier. As the boy swung his weapon from overhead, his weapon glowed as he activated _Empowered Strike_.

That was a mistake. His speed is already far below Weiss's, and activating that skill only slowed it even more. Weiss had dodged all his previous strikes with ease and that had irritated him to the point he had made a crucial mistake. To everyone's surprise, Weiss did not dodge the strike. The rapier in her hand glowed in the familiar pattern Neo recognized as _Parry_. As the name stated, Weiss's rapier clashed with the side of the broadsword mid-stroke.

 _Clang!_

The sound of metal is heard as the blade flies out of the boy's hand and across the arena floor. Her opponent blinks in shock. Weiss followed through with a stab at his chest. The single strike sent the boy flying backwards before he collided with the barrier separating them and the audience. Both men in the room let out similar grunts of awe. Amber blinks dumbfounded. Neo preened all the while.

Yes, bask in her glory! See how brilliant Weiss is?

"She only has a maximum of level 10 equipment on, right? Yet she's strong enough that using _Parry_ would send the blade flying. That's quite impressive for her age." The Atlas headmaster complimented.

"Forget the skill, Jimmy. Her stab alone knocked him completely off the stage. Granted, he was near the edge, but still. Did you feed her steroids or something, Adelle?"

The madam rolled her eyes at his nonsensical accusation.

"That was the result of Weiss's training. I would appreciate it, Qrow, if you didn't accuse my daughter of doping."

The caped Reaper lifted his hands in acquiesce.

"Alright. Alright. Jeez, it was just a joke. Although, she seems to have grown arrogant with your training. She easily could've ended that fight much sooner. Your kid was toying with her opponent. She even went so far as to accept a head-on collision with her opponent's last resort. Not very smart."

She looked at Neo who sat to the side.

"My daughter isn't the type of person who would let her arrogance dictate her actions. While she shows a healthy display of competitiveness, she didn't give off the feeling of being unsatisfied either. Neo, I'm quite certain Weiss could've ended that far sooner. Do you know why she chose not to?"

"Yes, Madam. Weiss has stated she wished to use this opportunity to temper her skills with a variety of opponents. While acquiring the grand prize of five Upgrade Crystals is tempting, she admitted that her main desire was to make sure she did not develop an overreliance on her speed."

Neo stood with her back straight while declaring that proudly. She did not want either of these individuals to get the wrong impression about her master. Her efforts are rewarded as the two men smile approvingly at the revelation.

"That is an excellent mindset to have." Ironwood says. "Such a line of thinking will take her far in her career as a Huntress."

"Something bothers me though." Qrow interjects, gathering the attention of the rest of the room.

"Normally, a kid would be more selfish. Tournaments to them are just a place to show off their skills, both to their peers and the adults. If she's as smart as you make her out to be, there is no way she hasn't noticed that Jimmy over here is one of the guests spectating the tournament. Such a ripe opportunity to show off to one of the best Huntsmen academies presents itself, and she treats it as nothing more than a training exercise?"

The madam sighs.

"I told you already, didn't I? Weiss isn't like most children."

The mood takes a strange turn once more. Neo is hopelessly lost trying to follow their line of thought. The madam's statement about Weiss had a stranger connotation to it than normal. Amber was lost as well as far as Neo could tell, so this was something only the adults understood. Neo made a mental note to speak to Weiss about this later.

The sound of a knob turning is heard. Neo turns to greet her angel as she makes her way back.

-0-

The fruits of my efforts have begun exposing themselves. My first match was disgustingly easy. My stats easily eclipse his, and his experience in a fight was minimal. His swings were as if someone threw a rock at me, only in slow motion. In comparison, Neo's strikes hit like a truck. A truck that had the capability to hide which side it's coming from. Switching between perk pages made it even more ludicrous. The fight was so boring that midway through the fight, I unequipped my equipment so that my body didn't have the extra bonuses. The fight still ended anticlimactically when he lost patience.

I should get a grip on myself. Arrogance kills in a life-or-death situation, and the whole point of this exercise was to make it harder for me to die, not easier. Perhaps instead of unequipping what life-saving armor I had, I should just practice my swordsmanship and ability to fight under pressure. Yeah, that sounded like the smarter thing to do.

I open the door to the VIP box where I knew Mother, Neo, and Klein was residing. I am greeted with the sight of only two of them plus three people I didn't expect to meet so soon if at all.

* * *

 **Qrow Branwen (Lvl ?) [Reaper]**

 **The Drunk/The Hidden Harvester**

* * *

 **James Ironwood (Lvl ?) [Marksman]**

 **The Dynamic Cyborg/The Unerring Shooter**

* * *

 **Amber Hallow (Lvl ?) [Druid/Maiden]**

 **Nature's Child/Nature's Wrath**

* * *

Oh great. Immediately after I confirm my progress, I am smacked in the face with the fact I'm still too weak. Spectacular. Amber is like – what – only two, three years older than me, yet she's at least 10 levels higher than me.

"Oh, speak of the devil. Here she is." Qrow Branwen says over his shoulder while holding onto his flask of alcohol.

How rude. I have done nothing that condones the usage of such a title.

I look at Mother with an innocent look on my face.

"Mother, I wasn't aware you also decided to start a charity for the homeless."

Qrow coughed mid-sip. The general and Mother smiled. Neo looked at Qrow with a look that said he deserved it, and Amber giggled into her hand.

"Oi, brat. I'm not a homeless."

"And I'm not a devil."

He frowns.

"Touché."

"Dear." I give Mother my attention. She smiles lovingly at me.

"Congratulations on your win. That was splendid use of _Parry_."

I smile back.

"Thank you, Mother. It's all thanks to your training."

I pat Neo's shoulder next to me.

"Of course, you helped me as well Neo."

She beamed at me, elated to receive my compliment.

"Please remember to keep your attitude in check, dear." Mother admonished. "I noticed how lenient you were to your opponent. I know you might have told Neo that you wanted to use this as a learning opportunity, but you will not succeed in reaching that goal with the mindset that everyone is weaker than you."

"Yes, Mother. I understand."

She nods, satisfied with my compliance.

"By the way, dear. Why is it that you came all the way up here instead of heading to the waiting room?"

"Well, I wanted to check up on everyone in case anything had happened."

A.k.a. I _knew_ something bad had happened since I saw the skills show up on my HUD. Since we were in the presence of strangers though, I can't really say I know something had happened. Neo smiles brightly at my statement while I look her up and down for any signs of injury during her scuffle with my attackers. Qrow smiles lazily as he watches our interactions.

"Ah, young love. How adorable."

Neo blushes furiously at his comment. I silently watch her fidget adorably from my gaze. I look at Qrow out the corner of my eye.

"Rather than admiring us, you should concentrate more on yourself before it's too late."

My implied insult was not missed.

"Hey, I'll have you know kiddo that I'm still in my prime. Plenty of ladies flock to me. I'd tell a story or two, but your mother would turn me into a glorified ice cube if I tried."

My eyes gleam at the sudden chance for teasing.

"Do whatever you like. Just stay away from my sister."

Qrow looks at me weirdly.

"I am not into little kids thank you very much."

Neo, recognizing the look in my eyes, follows my lead.

"Actually, Miss Winter is already an adult. She turned 20 this year." She clarifies.

Qrow pondered on that thought. It wasn't like he was actually considering hitting on her. He was merely reflecting on the fact that enough time had already passed that the daughter of one of his associates was already a legal adult. Everyone else, however, took his silence in the wrong way.

"Qrow… Please don't tell me you're actually considering hitting on one of my students." Ironwood said.

"Huh? Wait, what! Jimmy don't even joke about that! I'm more into-"

"Are you saying my daughter isn't attractive, Qrow?" Mother interrupts.

Qrow stares at her incredulously. That was a loaded question if he ever heard one! Unfortunately for him, not answering didn't help him either.

"Lolicon." Neo mutters.

"I'm not a lolicon!" Qrow indignantly yells.

Amber pats him on the shoulder. He turns to the girl he was chaperoning.

"It's okay, Mr. Qrow. Age is just a number." She consoles.

"And jail is just a room." I blandly retort.

The man grumbles before sipping more from his flask, only to find it empty. He pulls out a different flask from his dimension chip, wanting nothing more than to forget this whole conversation. I share a mischievous smile with Neo before the two of us break out into giggles. As the conversation dies off, I busy myself reading the new blessings I find in my HUD.

* * *

 **[Atë** **'s Curse] (Epic)**

 **Fortune and misfortune are but two sides of the same coin. Go far enough in either direction, and you'll reach the other side.**

 **Rank 1 (Unlocked): All LUCK stats in vicinity decreased by 20%**

 **Rank 2 (Unlocked): Can temporarily decrease all LUCK stats in vicinity by 100%**

 **Rank 3 (Locked): ? (Item required)**

* * *

 **[Wizard's Muninn] (Legendary)**

 **Rank 1 (Unlocked): (Active) Can freely change into the form of a bird. This takes no aura to activate.**

 **Rank 2 (Unlocked): 100% increased movement speed in bird form.**

 **Rank 3 (Unlocked): 100% increased effectiveness of senses.**

 **Rank 4 (Unlocked): 50% reduction of damage taken while in bird form.**

* * *

 **[Váli's Judgement] (Epic)**

 **Obstacles, outsiders, and enemies are insignificant. When your aim is true, you can overcome anything.**

 **Rank 1 (Unlocked): 50% Damage when using projectiles.**

 **Rank 2 (Unlocked): Can temporarily show correct, projected flight path of projectiles.**

 **Rank 3 (Locked): ? (Item required)**

* * *

 **[Fall Maiden] (Legendary)**

 **The elements of nature are an untamable beast. Mankind can only bend to its whims, but not you.**

 **Rank 1 (Unlocked): Mana acquired. [Maiden] class acquired.**

 **Rank 2 (Unlocked): 50% reduced cost for Elemental skills.**

 **Rank 3 (Locked): ? (Lvl 40 required)**

 **Rank 4 (Locked): ? (Lvl 60 required)**

* * *

I read the text in front of me while disguising my act with a scroll in my hand. I rub my eyes and reread them…

Blessings are such bullshit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Trump Cards**

Skills and semblances are very similar in nature, but they differ in cost.

Skills can be used almost instinctively once you learn them, but they require aura to cast. Casting them still requires time and guidance as well. A good example of this is the _Empowered Strike_ my last opponent used against me. First, his weapon had to be in motion in order to satisfy the skill's conditions to activate. Then, while he activated his skill, he should've kept in mind that his body will slow down as it is being casted.

This time lapse in between wanting to use a skill and finally executing it is what is known as a skill's _cast time_. Cast time is affected by one's WILL stat and the skill involved. You can also reduce cast time by using special items, potions, or blessings. What you _can't_ do is reduce cast time by using the same skill over and over. What a shame. Cast times can be dangerous if managed incorrectly. My opponent forgot about this fact, and that resulted in his loss. In his defense, most cast times are very quick. Normal civilians wouldn't have been able to punish him for using skills carelessly. It's too bad I wasn't a normal civilian.

After the skill is successfully casted, he had to guide the strike to a valid target. In this case, _Empowered Strike_ counted everything as a valid target, so he just had to make sure his sword hit something along its path. This meant that even if he managed to cast it, he would have to successfully hit me in order to make the aura consumption worthwhile. Those are some of the things you have to keep in mind when using skills.

Meanwhile, semblances are more mentally taxing than skills but do not consume aura. You could theoretically use your semblance indefinitely so long as you could ignore the splitting headache that arises. In reality, you would grow too mentally tired, and your semblance would not manifest. Semblances have the advantage that nearly everyone's semblance are different.

The Schnee family's semblance, _Glyph_ , is the only hereditary semblance known to man. Depending on what type of glyph you make, it can do different things. These glyphs include Ice, Power, Acceleration, Gravity, Haste, Silence, and Summoning. Despite every Schnee inheriting the same semblance, each individual has different affinities. The higher affinity, the lower the cast time and vice-versa.

Mother specializes in Ice and Gravity, and she is weakest in Power. This fact has led to very painful muscle aches during my training with her.

Winter excels in Summoning and Power, but she is abysmal at Haste which can speed up one's body and thinking process.

Whitley, on the other hand, is great at Haste but mediocre at everything else. He often uses Haste to help him study for his lessons. I often do the same as it saves a lot of time.

Father is a Schnee, but that's because he married Mother. His semblance is _Cleanse_. He can remove any harmful elements inside his body as well as remove any buffs currently affecting him. Father often uses this whenever he attends any social events to prevent himself from getting drunk or poisoned.

Then, there is me. My affinities are as follows. Starting from the strongest to weakest, they are Acceleration, Ice, Haste, Power, Gravity, Silence, and finally Summoning. I really don't like the fact my affinity with Silence and Summoning are so poor. Silence can do something simple like manipulate sound similar to how Winter used it on the day of my awakening ceremony. More importantly, it can interfere with the casting of certain skills like a beowolf's _Howl_ skill. Summoning can be extremely useful too. It would essentially give me a personal army. As of now, I have yet to successfully summon. That's how terrible my affinity with summoning is.

Luckily, semblances differ from skills in that I can reduce my cast time for my semblance by practicing with it. Since my semblance is very practical, I tend to use it very often. My semblance is interlaced heavily throughout my fighting style. I'm constantly using it to further my advantage or interfere with my opponents. Well, my opponents in this case being Neo, Klein, Winter, and Mother.

If I had to make a complaint about my semblance, it would be the fact that everyone knows about it.

I hate that.

A semblance can be a trump card depending on how you apply it. Just look at Pyrrha from RWBY. She disguises her semblance through her combat ability. A bystander would only see a powerful Huntress, but in actuality she's constantly tipping things in her favor.

As for me? How my semblance works is already known to the public. A weapon that's always seen isn't a weapon at all. It's just a weakness waiting to be exploited. That's why I intend on refraining from using my semblance at all during this competition. I'm going to train my swordsmanship and keep everyone in the dark about my affinities. I want it to be a huge question mark. Unless we're fighting Grimm or in an isolated environment with people I trust, I have no intention of revealing my cards I've painstakingly nurtured. This is my mindset for my other abilities as well. I won't use offensive perk pages, only defensive ones in order to not give an accurate impression about my abilities.

Anyway, I digress. What was it I was thinking about again?

Ah yes. Skills and semblances. Skills are instinctual but require aura. Semblances require more concentration but don't need aura to activate. However, there is something that is the best of both worlds. Blessings.

Generally, blessings are passives, but some higher-class blessings have an active ability you can use. Blessings are instinctive, _and_ they don't consume aura _nor_ mental concentration. They don't even have a cast time! If I had to coin a term to describe blessings, it would be that they are cheats. The only downside is that the actives parts of a blessing have cooldown timers, so you can't abuse them 24/7. However, that's only minor in my eyes when you take into consideration blessings can not only have amazing effects but also grant hidden skills like mine did with _Observe_.

I run my hand through my side-ponytail while deep in thought.

Unlike the Weiss of the RWBY series, I cut my hair so that it was only reached a bit farther past my shoulders. I felt no desire to keep that absurdly long length of hair. It would only interfere with my fighting. Besides, keeping it this short will save a lot of time I would have to waste cleaning it. Time that can be better spent studying or training.

I glance at Amber before looking back ahead of me at the screen.

Amber's is the first legendary-grade blessing I've ever seen in person. I can only imagine what kind of powerful abilities she can get from it, especially since she also gets another class from it. Speaking of which… I had glossed over this fact like it was a normal thing earlier, but that was only because Amber being the Fall Maiden is something I already know. Now that I think about it, I didn't know you can have multiple classes, and I'm fairly certain Mother and Neo doesn't think so either. So, why did that not faze them?

"Neo." I whisper to her, careful not to get any of the adults' attention. They were all absorbed in their own conversation.

She looks at me. I direct her eyes to my scroll that had a question typed out on it.

 _"What class does she have?"_

I direct my eyes to the left, indicating that Amber was who I was talking about. Neo looks at her and then at me in confusion. She whispers in reply.

"Druid."

I squint my eyes in suspicion.

 _"That's it?"_ I type.

Neo nods. I look over at Amber. My eyes catch the flicker of the lights off of a black necklace. Amber shifts her cloak to hide the item from view when she notices my gaze. I smile in greeting. She waves back, unaware of my thoughts. I turn back to the fight, my mind elsewhere.

I see now. She's using an item to hide her extra class. If that's the case though, why can't Mother tell? Her WILL stat must be higher than mine, right? Unless… the reason I can see her class isn't because of my high WILL stat but because of the Skill History HUD. Perhaps because it can record blessings, I was able to find out she got the Maiden class from the blessing. Since I know that, the item might have failed to hide her class? Maybe? I'm not really sure since there isn't a notification prompting me. Hmm. That's not the only thing that bothers me.

Why are they even here anyway?

Ironwood, I already guessed was here from the various Atlas androids and military personnel I saw scattered in the stadium. I assumed he came to visit Mother since they're both Atlas graduates. Qrow, from what I can tell, is acting as Amber's babysitter. But why is he here? This is Mistral, not Atlas. If he wanted to visit the general, why do it at a tournament the general wanted to spectate? Why did he visit _this_ VIP box in particular? Do they and Mother know each other? They certainly seem to.

Could it be? Is Mother part of Ozpin's inner circle?

I look at her. She was currently making small talk with Ironwood, asking about how Winter was faring during her senior year. Ironwood replied that she is performing exceptionally well and intends on fast-tracking her into his Specialist program. I recall the various times Mother's given me weird looks. Let's ask. Speculating will only get me so far.

"Hey, Mr. Lolicon."

Qrow glares at me.

"What's your relationship with Mother?"

He raises an eyebrow.

"What, you gonna accuse me of wooing your mom now?"

I scoff.

"I have lived the past few years accepting that I will forever have a target painted on my back. Suddenly, I see three strangers I've never met before in the same room with me, and only one of which is a general that I recognize. Forgive me if I'm just the slightest bit curious."

"Paranoid much?"

"It isn't paranoia if they're out to get you." I retort.

The man laughs.

"Haha! Well said, kiddo. I must say, you're definitely different than your mother. To answer your question, we go way back. Her team and mine were rivals. We competed constantly during tournaments. Long story short, we eventually took missions together, and rivals became friends. That satisfy your curiosity, or do you still want to fish for info?"

He gives me a knowing look. So, he wasn't fooled by my attempt at getting him riled up. Bravo, you have critical thinking skills.

"Not really." I admit unabashed from getting caught red-handed.

"What you've told me is the bare minimum that only reaffirms my previous conclusion that you aren't enemies."

"Oh? Wasn't the point of your questioning to confirm my status as your enemy?"

I roll my eyes at him. His facial expression obviously tells me he already knew the answer but wanted me to say it anyway. I'm getting the feeling that he knows I figured that out as well.

"If you were an enemy, Mother would have frozen your carcass long ago. If I had judged you as a fake, my bullet would be in your skull instead of in its casing."

I end the conversation there, annoyed that I had learned next to nothing. Qrow chuckles at my pouting. The chances that she is part of Ozpin's inner circle are still undetermined. I want to believe in my memory of the timeline and say she isn't though.

Whatever. The main issue here isn't that they know Mother, but that they are here _now,_ and I need to make use of this opportunity. The question is: how?

My musing is interrupted as Neo holds out a bottle with both hands. I look at her befuddled.

"You should drink the potion, Weiss. You need to recover your aura in order to be in your best shape for the next fight."

I take the flask, but frown.

"A Minor Elixir? That recovers both health and aura. That's far too wasteful. I only used one skill, Neo. I don't need an elixir. Just give me an aura potion instead."

She shakes her head.

"Nonsense, Weiss. You should only drink the best of the best."

I sigh at her enthusiasm.

"Resource management is also important as a Huntress, Neo. There's no reason to be overly indulgent."

"Skimping and hoarding can get you killed as well, Weiss." she replies.

"A fair point. I might have conceded this argument to you if it weren't for the fact my health points literally haven't decreased. Your point is moot, Neo. Give me an aura potion instead."

She passes me a Minor Aura potion. I swallow the concoction while ignoring the terrible taste on my tongue. Lower quality potions always tasted bad, but it's no reason to waste high level potions even if we are rich.

"So, tell me kiddo." Qrow begins. "How well do you think you'll do?"

The rest of the room's occupants look at me, curious about my self-evaluation.

"Top Five easily."

It was an obvious conclusion. I started training far sooner than any other kid. I'm not one to boast, but given everything I have so far, I could easily get top two. The only reason I'm not saying first is because of Pyrrha. I have no idea what she's capable of. Given the restrictions I've imposed on myself, beating Pyrrha might not be so simple.

"So humble." Qrow says sarcastically.

I stand from my seat. I can't seem to come up with anything to request at the moment. Rather than waste time twiddling my thumbs, I should go to the waiting room and socialize with a certain redhead with green eyes. I bid goodbye to everyone in the room before heading out. As I am walking down the hallway, I hear Neo call my name.

"Weiss!"

I turn and face her.

"Something wrong, Neo?"

"I wouldn't say wrong, but I discovered something I figured I should discuss with you. Earlier before you showed up, the Madam and the two gentlemen were discussing you."

I blink.

"I assume you don't mean something innocent like Mother bragging about me?"

"No, she did compliment you, but... it seemed like this wasn't the first time they talked about you. The mood took a strange turn as well."

Now that _is_ interesting. So, the reason they came here wasn't to see Mother nor the tournament but to see me? If I think about this normally, Mother most likely bragged about me and the two Huntsmen wanted to see what was so special. However, I can't help but feel there's something else going on here considering who we're talking about.

"You said the mood turned strange. What do you mean?"

"It's hard to describe... When they talked about your armor, Mr. Qrow had an air of melancholy around him. Later, they said something about you not being normal and went silent."

I hold my chin in thought.

What could that possibly mean? Do they suspect me as a Maiden? No, that doesn't make sense. I just confirmed Maidens have an extra class. I have no such thing. Qrow got sad at the mention of my armor? Why? That doesn't make much sense. Maybe he didn't get depressed from that but something else that was implied? Neo might have missed it. What could it have been though? The Qrow from the show seemed cynical but not gloomy. The only thing I can think of that can depress him is...

I widen my eyes in realization.

Summer Rose, Team STRK's leader and Ruby's biological mother.

My thoughts wander through my notes, recalling and organizing information as I analyze the situation. Neo stands silent as I do so.

Summer's death has always been vague. If this world follows the same course of events, then Summer died long ago. Ruby was too young to really understand at the time, so she had to be younger than five then. Today I learned that Mother and Summer were acquaintances. That means Mother had to have attended her funeral at some point, but she always been at home for the most part. When could she have…

A fuzzy memory comes to mind.

I see. The week after I started training. That must have been when. No wonder she was so out of it back then. It all makes sense now. Assuming she doesn't talk to Qrow on a regular basis, she must have mentioned me to them then.

Okay, so what does this mean? Why would the subject of Summer and I come up in the same conversation? List out all the possible implications. Remove all the ones under the premise that I am related to Maidens. Assume that Mother isn't part of the inner circle. What facts at the time could have been considered significant?

I close my eyes. My mind zeroing in on the past events that I can recall.

Wasn't that around the time people discovered dungeons could trigger another dungeon's Overflows? If I remember correctly, Mother was the one who told me…right after she came back from her trip. The same trip that must have been related to Summer's funeral. So, Summer must be connected to the discovery of the new dungeon mechanic. Most likely at the cost of her life. May she rest in peace. What about me? I was an anomaly. The-Girl-Who-Lived, they called me. Mother knew I had high LUCK stats. Is that enough reason for her to mention me to Qrow and Ironwood? Maybe. I could see her mentioning something if it was related to my safety. Mother is a very doting and protective person after all.

I don't have enough details to be absolutely sure, but this at least clears up a few mysteries. Summer died, and Qrow must have gotten in touch with Mother. After the funeral, they discussed how she died, and Mother brought me up somewhere in that conversation. For what reason it is unclear, but it's obvious they have decided to pay attention to me because of it.

I brush my hand over the scar that deformed the left side of my face.

Maybe I wasn't the only one they mentioned. I don't _have_ to be the only one they talked about. They could be paying attention to anyone that might be abnormal. This world's timeline might appear to be the same as RWBY at first, but more and more differences are beginning to show as time goes on. There's no doubt about that.

"Weiss?"

I open my eyes to see Neo with a worried look on her face.

"Is everything ok?" she asks.

"I'm fine." I reassure her. "Just thinking."

"Weiss, why did you ask about Amber's class earlier?"

 **[Aura Boost]**

I perk my ears, counting each set of breathing around me. All VIP rooms block eavesdropping from outside, so things were relatively silent. After checking that we were the only ones in the hallway, I type my message to Neo.

 _"…Because I saw that she had two classes."_

Neo gasps. I hold up a finger to silence her.

"That's… that's impossible!" she exclaimed.

I delete my message off of ScrollPad, this world's equivalent of Notepad.

"Nothing is impossible. We simply didn't have reason to believe it can happen. Keep in mind humanity hasn't discovered every artifact or blessing out there yet. New ones can be discovered at any point. Amber just happened to be one of those lucky ones."

Neo clenches her fist. Her eyes cycle through various colors.

"Is she a threat?"

"Retract your bloodlust, Neo. Not everyone that hides a secret is our enemy. It's only natural for her to hide such a fact about herself. Do not condemn her for it."

She relaxes her muscles.

"My apologies, Weiss. I'm just worried about your safety."

"I know you are. I'll be fine. After today, we will be going our separate ways. There is no need to make a bigger deal out of this than necessary. Don't speak of this to Mother yet either. We can tell her later after we get to a more secure location. If Mr. Qrow is as close a friend as he says he is, there has to be a good reason he's hiding that fact from Mother."

"As you wish."

I nod before turning towards my destination. Neo calls out to me one last time but for a different reason.

"Good luck, Weiss!"

I wave back with a wry smile. Luck? I don't like leaving things up to luck. I'm spent enough of my life relying on luck. I'd rather take my fate into my own hands. My boots click on the ground as I move.

Have their eyes on me, do they? Maybe Ironwood will offer early admission if I impress him enough. Unfortunately, I have no interest in attending Atlas when everything happens at Beacon. Although, I _do_ have a different reward in mind, one that might give me another trump card.

I sigh.

Truly, no plan survives contact with the enemy. I want to hold back, yet I also want to show off. What a conundrum. I only hope this tournament will be as smooth sailing as I think it is. I open the door to the waiting room. All heads turn to me. I walk unfazed by their stares. This was a sight I've grown used to long ago. I stop in front of a lone girl with red hair.

"Hi. Do you mind if I sit here?"

 **Pyrrha Nikos (Lvl 10) [Champion]**

 **The Amazoness**

Only two levels below mine. Either she started training super early as well, or I'm not working hard enough... No, levels aren't accurate judgement of our strength at this point. I spent a long time without leveling up. The fact I'm a Schnee also makes it impossible for me to fight Grimm in the wild. It would make it too easy for assassination attempts. I've only leveled up through the Grimm Mother had transported home. Wait, isn't Pyrrha from the Nikos clan? That means she has this problem too. Drat. Maybe I'm not as ahead as I think I am.

Ignorant of my brooding, Pyrrha smiles at me with her pure emerald eyes.

"Of course! Please feel free to. I'm Pyrrha Nikos by the way."

"Weiss Schnee. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I sit down in the leather chair. Quite luxurious for a waiting area.

"The honor's mine. I've heard great things about you. I think the charities you do are absolutely wonderful! I donated some of my own allowance to one of your fundraisers a few times actually."

I smile back at her.

"Yes, I do recall the Nikos name appearing every now and then. So, you were the one behind the 10,000 Lien donation then?"

She nods.

"Yes. That day I convinced Papa to lend me some extra spending cash. He refused at first, but he agreed after I told him what it was for."

I hear various voices grumble in the background. Most likely they were lamenting at how the two rich girls who were casually talking about the large amount of Lien as 'spending cash'. I tune their voices out and continue conversing with Pyrrha. If she noticed their voices, she didn't react to them. The two of us easily connect with one another.

Pyrrha's personality was kind yet formal just like how I recalled her. As she wasn't yet famous from her victories as the tournament champion, I assume this must be due to her upbringing. Mistral had a noble system as well, but they were called clans rather than nobles. The Nikos clan was one of the more famous ones since a huge part of their income was due to the clan's blacksmiths. That must be where she got all her gear from as well.

I look her up and down. Just like me, Pyrrha is covered from head to toe in gear. Each one fit her form snugly. She shyly looks away from my stare.

"W-what?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing. I was just admiring your armor. Your clan produces lots of high-quality gear."

"O-oh. Yeah. I guess I am pretty lucky." She looks down, disappointed almost.

I raise an eyebrow at her.

"I'm not coveting for connections, Pyrrha. If that's what you're thinking."

She blushes at getting caught thinking such a rude thought. Pyrrha tries to apologize, but I wave at her dismissively.

"It's fine." I say. "I know what's it's like to have people only look at you and see your name. I mean, look at who you're talking to."

She giggles when I point at myself with a finger. The intercom comes to life. All conversation in the room stops.

 **"Will Pyrrha Nikos and… please head to the platform. The match will begin in five minutes. Both participants please complete all preparations before then."**

Pyrrha stands up.

"Well, that's my queue. It was nice meeting you, Weiss."

"Same to you."

 **[Pressure]**

The smile dims on Pyrrha's face, and a serious expression takes its place. In her body muscles, I could discern the tension even without touching them. Her eyes reveal the excitement dancing beneath the calm. I wave at Pyrrha as she leaves. My eyes drift to my HUD. What I see compels me to send a mental prayer for Villager B. They didn't stand a chance against Pyrrha.

* * *

 **[Achilles' Champion] (Epic)**

 **Every battlefield needs a victor. With the overwhelming potential that resides deep within, that person can be you.**

 **Rank 1 (Unlocked): [Champion] class acquired. This is irrevocable.**

 **Rank 2 (Locked): ? (Lvl 20 required, Action required)**

 **Rank 3 (Locked): ? (Lvl 40 required, Action required, Item required)**

* * *

 **[Pressure]**

 **By acquiring the [Champion] class, your presence can now physically affect your enemies. The higher your level, the stronger the effect.**

 **Rank 1 (Unlocked): All recognized enemies will have their stats reduced by [11%].**

 **Rank 2 (Unlocked): All skills used against you have increased costs of [11%].**

 **Rank 3 (Locked): ? (Lvl 40 required, Action required, Item required)**

* * *

I orientate myself so that I can watch Pyrrha's match on the screen. Unlike the vast majority of kids here, Pyrrha obviously had more training. Soon, the match ended as quickly as mine had. There is a silver lining, however, as I discovered at least one of Pyrrha's skills.

* * *

 **[Winner's Privilege]**

 **By winning your first battle, you've acquired a skill unique to the [Champion] class only. Whenever you defeat an enemy, this skill gains a _Victory_ stack. Can hold up to 20 _Victory_ stacks. If no enemies are defeated within 30 minutes of last fight, _Victory_ stacks are reset to 0. Aura consumption depends on number of _Victory_ stacks.**

 **Current stack count: 1/20**

 **Rank 1 (Unlocked): (Active) For every _Victory_ stack, increase the power of the first attack you do by 1%.**

 **Rank 2 (Locked): ? (Lvl 20 required, Action required)**

 **Rank 3 (Locked): ? (Lvl 40 required, Action required, Item required)**

* * *

Pyrrha already has the makings of a powerful Huntress. Am I jealous? I would be lying if I said no. Like I mentioned earlier, blessings are cheats. Anyone who faces Pyrrha would be a step behind before the fight even started. Despite both of us having epic-grade blessings, hers is obviously of higher quality. I'm not bothered though. From day one, I was mentally prepared for such a discrepancy.

I am aware that her strength is desirable, but I am also aware of my own abilities. Unlike Pyrrha, my strengths lie in preparation. _Observe_ allows me to peek into everyone else's skillset and serves as a reminder in real-time about when people use their skills. My _Glyph_ semblance and Battle Mage class gives me a wide range of tools to deal with any situation. Like my blessing suggested, I have to use my abilities to their greatest potential. That is how I will win my battles. The day I fail to prepare properly will be the day I lose.

Pyrrha walks back into the room with a smile on her face. I congratulate her, and we continue our conversation from where we left off. Eventually, it comes back around to my turn to fight.

I stand and do a once-over to make sure everything was in place. My rapier was fastened in its scabbard on my right. On my left leg, I had a pistol holstered on my thigh while a combat knife was hidden in my boot. Another pistol was located on my back, where I could easily reach for it.

While I originally don't intend to use any of them this early on – if at all – it was tournament regulations that anything I wished to fight with had to be on my person and not in my inventory/dimension chip. The only exception being ammo.

With everything in order, I make my way onto the stage. The announcer takes his time to introduce me and my opponent who has the Spearman class. I scan the boy's body, dissecting every inch of him. He has a common-grade Level 5 chestplate on with a matching helmet. His weapon is a naginata that had a red tinted blade. Most likely, it was the result of Dust. I draw my rapier with my left hand.

The horn reverberates, signaling the start of the match.

He dashes forward, lunging the blade at my face. I calmly lean sideways to dodge. Mid-strike, he changes the movement of the blade from a thrust to a slash. My rapier catches the blade and redirects it downward. I step forward all the while and jab my right fist into his stomach.

He backs up a couple feet, coughing and out of breath. I wait. He recollects himself and swipes at my feet. I jump backwards. He presses a switch on his weapon. A click is heard as Fire Dust powder trails in the path the blade had traveled.

I idly watch as he finishes swinging his blade back and forth. The Dust falls to the ground, forming a layer of red on the floor in front of my opponent. He clicks another button on his weapon. The blade end of the naginata detaches from the shaft and falls to the ground. It is still connected though by the chains that were apparently hidden inside the shaft. He steps back a bit to get some more distance between him and the powder.

Quite the elaborate setup. He quickly gave up on fighting me at close range. Instead, he opts to fight me from a distance using that glorified chain blade. I also would have to be careful approaching since stepping on the powder might detonate it.

There are a couple ways I could go about solving this.

 **Option 1:** I can simply shoot the floor and purposefully detonate it while using the resulting explosion as a smokescreen to approach. This method would take minimal effort and would be the ideal course of action had I simply wanted to win.

 **[Aura Boost]**

My opponent swings his weapon at me. While the blade travels swiftly, it is definitely not impossible to follow. The large distance between us makes dodging a simpler task with my reflexes. I do note, however, that more of the floor gets covered by Dust with each swing. I back up.

 **Option 2:** I can barrel through, ignoring the potential danger of the Dust. This requires me to use my _Aura Shield_ skill to minimize any potential damage. This brute force method is the riskiest because I would be vulnerable to his counterattacks. The amount of damage my shield soaks up also depends on what grade Dust he is using. The higher the grade, the more explosive the results.

The naginata blade approaches my head once more. I swipe my rapier against its side. The result is that the blade hits the ground, but since no Dust had covered this area of the floor yet, I am spared from an explosion. I go with the third option.

 **Option 3:** First, I need to stop his long-ranged attacks. I stomp on the blade, holding it in place. Done. Now, I drag him out of his comfort zone and towards me. My stats are high enough that I don't need to use _Aura Boost_ for this next part.

I grab the chains and pull. If he doesn't wish to lose his weapon, he better not let go. He flies towards me. I slam downwards. He widens his eyes in realization. Holding onto his only weapon was a foolish course of action, one that he understood far too late. His body glows as he performs a last-second attempt to reduce the damage to himself.

 **[Defend]**

 _Boom!_

The very trap he set for me is used against him. A large plume of smoke rises.

 **[Charge]**

A blur dashes out of the smoke. He yelps when he realizes I had swung his own naginata right where I predicted his surprise attack attempt. The collision stops him dead in his tracks. His skills fizzles in failure. He dazedly shakes his head. When he finally clears his head, he looks up to find me staring at him silently.

Well? Was there anything else?

He gulps and clenches his fist, but he makes no attempt to retaliate.

How disappointing.

I kick his chin, knocking him out. As the umpire had not called the match, I had to do one final strike.

 **"Winner: Weiss Schnee!"**

I turn and make my way back to the waiting area, my breathing not bothered in the slightest. At least struggle to the very end. What was the point of using you people as training if you give up halfway?

Many matches continued in a similar fashion. Numerous participants were first timers coveting the top prize, so they entered to try their luck. They were weeded out quickly. Of all the fights, nobody's matches ended as quickly as Pyrrha's or mine. During Round 4, one girl actually had the nerve to accuse me.

"This is unfair!"

I tilt my head at her, wondering why she is throwing a tantrum mid-match. Do it after you lose, not before. There was a time, place, and occasion for everything.

"If I had equipment like yours, I would be winning so easily as well! You're... you're cheating! You're just using your money to win! How could you do something so shameful?!"

My oh my. She should have pursued a career in voice acting. Her talent as a banshee would put any of Salem's Grimm to shame. It's not like I don't understand where she's coming from. I'm covered head to toe in gear. Given that I haven't used a single skill against her, she must be thinking my stats are inflated to the point she couldn't do anything. But, so what? I'm not the only one with gear here. I'm simply the easiest target for her frustrations. My name is synonymous with prosperity, after all. I sheath my rapier.

"Say something! Don't stare at me like that! You looking down on me?! I'm better than you!"

"Do you truly believe something like gear is why I am winning?" I ask patiently.

"Of course!" she shouts as if she was declaring the sky was blue.

"Gear can only boost stats so much. It doesn't make you miss every time you throw _Empowered Strike_ around like a hot potato. There is only one simple reason why you aren't winning. You're just too weak."

Blaming others for your own flaws does nothing. You only fill yourself with anger that never goes away. Because the problem isn't solved, you'll only end up getting mad once it resurfaces. And the cycle repeats. I hoped that by saying this, she would wake up from her delusion to better herself but…

"Fuck you!"

No thanks. If I wanted to participate in intercourse with anyone, it would be my maid who has a crush on me. You simply don't match up to her whether it be looks, dedication, or personality.

"Are you quite done with your tantrum or do you have more obscenities you wish to share?" I question, my voice obviously showing my rapidly declining interest.

Helping people was fine, but how do you help someone who doesn't want to help themselves? Perhaps I should have phrased it better to sound less condescending? No, I doubt it. Anything I say at this point would be taken in the wrong way. Hmm. Words can be a weapon too, if used correctly. I just never liked to use them since it messes up my breathing and concentration. I have enough roaming thoughts mid-fight as it is.

"You bitch! I'll slaughter you!"

Scathing. Your imaginative language strikes fear into my heart. I'm shaking in my boots. Oh wait, that's from laughter.

 **[Aura Boost]**

I dash up to her. She blinks, not comprehending how I got in front of her so quickly.

 _Smack!_

She flies off to the side, hitting the ground rolling. Regardless of her disoriented mind, she reaches her arms outward to stop herself from rolling off the platform. That's a pity. She is still conscious. I shake my hand, the pain being the most damage she would ever inflict on me this tournament.

 **"Winner: Weiss Schnee!"**

My next two matches were against more seasoned fighters, so things weren't as simple. They still didn't land anything on me though. _Observe_ being my main advantage by allowing me to react quickly and efficiently against them whenever they used a skill. And what do you know, a bunch of 12 to 13-year-olds don't know any better than to spam skills that they know make them stronger. With much anticipation, the finale arrives with Pyrrha and I miraculously somehow avoiding one another before then.

Pyrrha smiles, her body practically vibrates with anticipation in her seat. We've basically been socializing with one another constantly despite recognizing each other as formidable opponents. Although I do admit this is mostly due to my insistence.

"Weiss let us fight with our all!"

Our all? I avert my eyes to the side. This whole tournament to me was never truly a competition. In my mind, I treated it like a simulation. Even this match was just another test for me. A measuring tool to judge how far I had grown. I recall the friendship our brief interactions have built up so far. It felt unfair to Pyrrha if I did not commit to this battle.

A voice nags me from the back of my mind. And what about the rest of the world? The assassins? Salem? Even if I have yet to confirm Salem is still a thing, was it worth it to give up what little advantage I have just for a friend's feeling of pride?

"I cannot promise you I will use everything."

She looks at me in shock, her emerald eyes sink at the betrayal her heart felt from hearing my words.

"It's not because I hate you, or that I don't respect you as a fellow Huntress-in-training. It is because of my own circumstances. I…I cannot expose my true strength. Not to the public. Please, I hope you can understand where I am coming from."

I bow in apology. Pyrrha waves her hand and looks around in panic. The waiting room was empty as we were the only ones left.

"Stop it, Weiss. I mean… I don't really get it, but you aren't doing this because you find me not good enough for you, right?"

"What? No, of course not! Why would you think that?" I inquire confused.

"Oh good! It's because you look so bored when fighting everyone else. I thought you didn't find me good enough at first, but since you say so then it's fine!"

I smile gently at her.

"Thank you, Pyrrha. While I can't fight with all I've got, I will still try to win to the best of my ability."

She nods.

"Same with me."

 **"Will Pyrrha Nikos and Weiss Schnee please head to the platform. The match will begin immediately."**

We stand and make our way down the hallway. I pat her on the shoulder.

"Pyrrha, do you mind us exchanging Scroll numbers? I would love to keep speaking with you, and who knows. Maybe we can set up a private match. One where we can both go all out with nothing to bother us."

She beams at me.

"Why, that sounds lovely!"

We pull out our Scrolls. With our numbers exchanged, we split up by going down separate hallways.

 **"Ladies and gentlemen! Allow me to introduce to you our two finalists! On my left we have a girl unlike any other. She might have a heart big enough to donate to multiple charities, but don't let that kind smile fool you. Her mind is as sharp as her rapier, not letting even a single contestant land a solid blow. It's Atlas' Schnee princess: _The_ _Untouchable Beauty, Weiss Schnee_!"**

Untouchable Beauty? Wow, there is no escaping the nickname of 'Ice Queen', is there?

 **"On my right, we have yet another royalty! She's a once-a-century miracle! The girl who was born with a class! She's destined for greatness, and she'll prove it you with each thrust of her sword! It's the Nikos clan's Amazon princess: _The Invincible Girl, Pyrrha Nikos!_ "**

I suppose we have already cemented our titles at this point. We blew through the competition like it was a joke. I step into the limelight. The roars of the crowd weigh down on me. I hear them chanting either of our names in hope for an exciting match. The weight becomes very real a moment later as Pyrrha's skill kicked in.

 **[Pressure]**

I also need to look out for her _Winner's Privilege_. She should be at six stacks right now.

Pyrrha bends her knees with her shield raised in front of her. Her right hand held her weapon in its sword form. I similarly hold my Myrtenaster prototype at the ready with an inviting posture. Come, Pyrrha! Show me how far I have grown!

 _Hooooonk!_

 **[Aura Boost]x2**

Pyrrha dashes forward while I do the opposite. She widens her eyes in surprise, not expecting my instant retreat. Her body glows a red outline.

 **[Shield Charge]**

That's not good. I stomp on the ground, shifting my momentum sideways and not a moment too soon. Pyrrha's body suddenly increased in speed. Her body flies past me in a blur.

 **[Boomerang Throw]**

I pivot on my landing foot, only to see a spinning circle of metal soaring towards me.

Equip: Defense

 **[Parry]**

I block the shield with my rapier. I use my right hand to reinforce the back of my blade so that it can successfully push it to the side. The act is much more difficult than usual due to my repressed stats and Pyrrha's enhanced strike. The shield _somehow_ flies back into Pyrrha's hand. Pyrrha charge skill had left her a bit of a distance away from me, so she used her shield to hold me in place while she began approaching me. Smart.

I pull the pistol from my back holster and take aim. Pyrrha hides her head behind her shield and lowers her posture to reduce the amount of area I can hit. As I pull the trigger with my right hand, I stab my rapier into the ground with my left.

 **[Freeze]**

 _Bang! Bang!_

My explosive bullets hit her shield. They don't damage her, but they've accomplished their goal. Pyrrha's vision is blocked by her shield, so she doesn't realize I had frozen the ground. With her center of mass askew due to her running posture, Pyrrha immediately face-plants. I skate towards her with my rapier glowing white.

 **[Thrust]**

 **[Shield Bash]**

My rapier rams into the floor as Pyrrha used her skill to push herself up into the air. I pull the trigger.

 _Bang! Bang!_

My bullets hit Pyrrha head on this time. Her face is covered by small clouds of smoke as the impacts cause her to flip backwards.

 **[Polarity]**

 _Click!_

I squint. The click was not because I ran out of ammo, but because Pyrrha had forcefully jammed it with her semblance!

Pyrrha kicks at my gun, disarming me. I pull my rapier out of the ground as Pyrrha lands from her backflip. We charge at each other. Pyrrha slashes at me, but I parry her normally without a skill. Neither of us had time for that when we're this close to one another. I twirl clockwise and try to jam my right elbow on her face. She blocks with her shield before kicking the back of my leg.

I crumple to the floor, but I return a kick of my own with my other leg. Pyrrha is sent airborne from my hit, but she clicks a button on her weapon mid-flight. I am bombarded with rifle shots as the girl flies. I roll to the side and cast a skill.

 **[Ice Wall]**

A few shots actually hit me. The rest were absorbed by the wall of ice. I concentrate.

 **[Aura Shield]**

A white visible bubble of aura surrounds me as it manifests. I am unable to cast anything else unfortunately.

 **[Heroic Charge]**

I jump to the side. Pyrrha bursts through the ice as if it was made of glass. I thrust my rapier at her, but to my surprise, she smacks it out of my hand with her shield.

 **[Shield Bash]**

What?! How did she instantly cast that! Why did that strike ignore my shield?!

I have a suspicion it has something to do with that _Heroic Charge_ skill, but I don't have the luxury of analyzing the new skill Pyrrha had used. She slashes at me once more, but her sword is caught by the shield this time. Recognizing my opportunity, I pull out my other gun with my left and grab her sword arm by the wrist with my right.

 _Bang!_

I shoot her in the face. She raises her shield up.

 _Bang!_

I shoot her in the foot. She grunts, frustrated at my attempts to whittle away at her aura reserves. I point it back at her face.

 **[Polarity]**

 _Click!_

Another jammed gun. I push the button on my pistol that allowed the magazine to fall to the ground. I kick it with my foot like a soccer ball, causing it to fly up and smack Pyrrha in the eye. She blinks on reflex, giving me a tiny opening. I slam the butt of my pistol against her sword hand that I still have in my grip. Her grip loosens, but the blade doesn't fall.

You're kidding me. She's using her semblance to keep it there?!

Pyrrha slams her shield into my face, finally having enough of our close combat scuffle. I use the momentum to retreat closer towards my rapier. I don't commit to retrieving it yet. Instead, I throw my now useless pistol at Pyrrha. It bounces harmlessly off her shield, but it allows me to pull out my combat knife and hold it in a reverse grip.

The two of us take a moment of reprieve. Both of us are panting heavily as we slowly pace in a circle. Pyrrha has a smile on her visage. It took me a second to realize I had one too. I glance at my status.

 **Weiss Schnee (Lvl 12)**

 **The Generous Princess/The Untouchable Beauty**

 **Health: 305/305**

 **Aura: 157/369**

 **Class: Battle Mage**

 **Semblance: Glyph**

 **Age: 13**

 **Money: 2,663 (287,599) Lien**

 **[+] Inventory**

 **[+] Stats**

 **[+] Perks**

 **[+] Equipment**

 **[+] Skills**

Already, I am less than halfway out of aura. I used more aura than I thought. Must be Pyrrha's skill at work. If only I could somehow cast _Aura Conversion_ to replenish my reserves. Pyrrha won't let me though. And if I could do so, so could she. This next bout will most likely decide the match.

We both look up at the same time. In her eyes, I could tell she reached the same conclusion. I tighten my grip on my dagger and hold my right fist up to guard. The two of us leap forward simultaneously with only _Aura Boost_ active this entire time.

We engage in close combat once more. This time, I am on the defensive since I cannot be reckless with only a dagger. I weave back and forth, using my superior speed and strength to contend with her weapon advantage. I try to grab her sword arm multiple times, but Pyrrha learned from the first time. She is cautious with her strikes, making sure to not commit too much in case she needed to withdraw out of my reach. The result is that her offense slacks off, giving me room to breathe. Her shield arm is busy dealing with my dagger when I am not using it to parry. Its small size allows me to quickly swipe here and there. Unfortunately, neither of us make much progress. Caution takes precedence in all our decisions, causing this exchange to drag on. The sound of metal clashing with metal continuously echoes.

This is going nowhere. I need to create an opening.

I back off from Pyrrha as my left hand begins to glow. Pyrrha chases after me and attempts to stop me. I just keep backpedaling, so that I can reap the rewards of having a high WILL stat. Pyrrha swings her sword at me. I pump _Aura Boost_ to the limit in my right arm for just a sec.

 **[Aura Boost]**

Instead of parrying with my left hand, I raise my right arm and take the hit. Pyrrha's eyes widen in disbelief. My casting is done with my left hand. I swing the pommel at her head, and she responds quickly with her shield.

 **[Crushing Blow]**

The hilt of my dagger creates an indentation on Pyrrha's shield. The force of the strike made the shield smack her head, disorienting her. I move Pyrrha's sword to the side in order to ram my fist into her cheeks.

 _Pow!_

She soars away, landing just where I wanted her to. I toss my knife into the air and catch it by the blade. I rear back and throw. Pyrrha sees it coming and raises her shield up, but she suddenly realizes something is wrong. The dagger wasn't coming towards her. It was coming towards…

My dagger stabs the revolving Dust cartridge of my rapier which happened to be resting right next to Pyrrha. The explosion is immediate.

 _Boom!_

I smile, but my victory was premature.

 **[Champion's Resolve]**

Pyrrha dashes out of the smoke, her body entirely wrapped in a red glow. She swings her sword at me.

 **[Slash]**

What do I do? My aura reserves aren't high enough to take this skill head on with my body. My last weapon was just obliterated as well.

I watch as the blade draws ever closer…

I panic.

 **[Glyph of Acceleration]**

My body jerks to the side. I do a roll. My thoughts are going at breakneck speeds.

I messed up! I used my semblance! I _used_ my **semblance**!

I see Pyrrha restarting her dash. This was no time to complain. I was committed at this point.

 **[Glyph of Haste]**

I watch the world seem to slow around me when in reality I was the one that sped up. I run up to Pyrrha, moving around her in order to embrace her into a stranglehold. As I am doing this, I read the details of her skill.

* * *

 **[Champion's Resolve]**

 **By acquiring the [Champion] class, you've acquired a skill unique to the [Champion] class only! Duration of effect(s) increases with level.**

 **Rank 1 (Unlocked): (Active) For [1.0 sec], you will be immune to all damage and debuffs.**

 **Rank 2 (Locked): ? (Lvl 20 required, Action required)**

 **Rank 3 (Locked): ? (Lvl 40 required, Action required, Item required)**

* * *

Okay, seriously?! Well, I feel slightly less bad about using my semblance. If Pyrrha can apparently be **immune** , it's only fair that I used my own trump card… Oh who am I fooling? I had promised myself not to do this even _if_ I lost. It was just… at that time… in that moment… I simply forgot about it all.

Pyrrha struggles in my arms. It is useless. Not only I am stronger than you, science demands that you are not able to apply enough force to break this hold.

"It was a good fight." I whisper into her ear.

Pyrrha wriggles in my hold for a bit more before she finally stops moving. I let go of her and put my ear to her chest.

 _Ba-bump. Ba-bump._

I sigh in relief. I can still hear her heartbeat. Even though I've practiced the maneuver many times, I still want to check just in case.

I am startled as the announcer screams into the intercom.

 **"Ladies and gentlemen, there you have it. Your newest Mistral Regional Tournament Champion is… Weiss Schnee!"**

I droop before laying down on the ground with my body spread out as if I was making a snow angel. The tension leaves my body as the truth of the matter sinks in.

I had won.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Friends and Family**

I withdraw an aura potion from my inventory as well as replacement weapons. Now that I know Pyrrha is fine, I need to secure my own safety. After rearming myself, I drink the potion in order to replenish my aura reserves. With my body back in almost peak condition, I start to gather both of our weapons.

Pyrrha's were easy as they were right next to where we were scuffling. Mine were more scattered. My dagger and Myrtenaster prototype in particular were blown to smithereens. I salvage what I can into my dimension chip, and then I pick up my two pistols. I pull the barrel back to eject the jammed bullet before I point it at the ground and fire.

 _Bang!_

Okay, that one works fine now. What about the other one?

 _Click._

Still not working? I'll need to look at it later. I pick up everything manually and put it into my dimension chip. They will have to stay there for now. I can't use my inventory due to all the cameras.

Mental note to self: replace my pistols with revolvers when facing Pyrrha from now on. Less mechanical parts will mean less possible modifications, but it also means less likelihood to jam. This will mainly be for tournament use only. In the field, I would just pull out a different gun from my inventory.

I walk back towards Pyrrha who was now wide awake due to the rousing from the medical staff that had rushed onto the stage. I hold out her weapons to her. She surprises me by suddenly grasping my hands. I suppress my twitch to retaliate.

"I... lost?"

I nod.

"I see... Will you keep your promise?"

She stares into my eyes with a hopeful look on her face.

"Naturally. In fact, I can ask my mother if we can set something later this week."

Pyrrha shakes her head.

"No, I've already lost despite you holding back. The result would only be the same... However, I hope you don't mind visiting every now and then? As a sparring partner?"

I smile at her.

"I would love to."

She returns my smile. I feel stares focusing on us, even more so than before. I withdraw my hands from her grip. With her weapons returned, I promptly make my way off the stage. We wave goodbye to one another. As I am walking down the hallway, I begin reflecting on our match.

My intention for holding back was out of precaution and for training. In regard to my training, I wanted this event to temper my body against a variety of opponents. Specifically, humans. As I've previously mentioned, my sparring at home consists of me squaring off against Mother, Neo, Klein, or Winter whenever she occasionally visited. Of those four, only Neo was someone I could stand a chance against. That's not bad, per se. In fact, I consider facing those that out-class me to be excellent practice considering who I (might) eventually confront.

My hope was that limiting my capabilities in this tournament would expose my flaws that I normally don't see while hiding my true potential at the same time. Well, mission accomplished. While the majority of opponents were fodder, they exposed my inherent arrogance. They, along with Pyrrha, have accentuated something I never considered.

My mind was weak.

I don't mean it in the literal sense. No, my WILL stat of 65.1 would make most people cry out of jealousy. What I am referring to is my inexperience of coping with unforeseen circumstances. The biggest evidence of this is how quickly I reverted back to using _Gylphs_ the moment Pyrrha did not go down due to the explosion. On one hand, I'm glad my instincts are honed to the point I can turn around what seemed like a hopeless situation. On the other hand, it only shows I'm still not a veteran by any means. If I can somehow temper my mind to be calm no matter the situation, I would increase the likelihood of me winning any future battles exponentially.

Hmm… I was under the impression I was already calm under pressure, but now that I think about it… That might not be so true after all. It would be more accurate to call me a cautious individual, if I do so say myself.

The thing is, I've simply grown _used_ to controlling the pace of the battle.

When I fight anyone like Mother or Klein, I know that I won't win, so I do not get surprised when the final blow comes. I fight Neo more often than anyone else, so I know every habit of hers as well. Even my earlier tournament matches have evidence of this. There were many times I could've ended a fight quickly, but I always fall back and observe instead of pushing my advantage.

Granted, I wanted them to pressure me as much as possible, but perhaps that goal might nurture more worrisome habits within me.

Yeah, I'm don't like that at all. It's decided. From now on, I won't be so passive in future tournaments. If they can't pressure me, so be it. I wanted to drill myself with solving difficult situations, but this habit might allow an enemy to get away with doing something I don't want them too. I will **not** allow myself to become someone who lets a villain get away with a victory speech.

Speaking of getting away of things that shouldn't be possible, how did Pyrrha instantly cast that _Shield Bash_ skill back there? I mean, she might have a perk that allows insta-casting like I do, but I highly doubt it.

I scour through my Skill History HUD until I find the skill I'm looking for. I expand it to read the details.

 **[Heroic Charge]**

 **By pushing past the limits of the [Shield Charge] skill, you've acquired a skill unique to the [Champion] class only! Duration of effect(s) increases with DEX.**

 **Rank 1 (Unlocked): (Active) Increases movement towards enemies by 200% for [1.2 sec]. Ignores all defense. Next skill that is used will have instant cast time.**

 **Rank 2 (Unlocked): (Passive) Next skill that is used will ignore all of target(s)'s defense. This effect only applies when this skill's active is used.**

 **Rank 3 (Locked): ? (Lvl 40 required, Action required, Item required)**

Obscene. Truly, a perverse skill. _Shield Charge_ only gives a 100% speed boost. This gives double that, meaning she moves three times as fast. And what is this piercing effect she has here?! No wonder she burst through my wall of ice so quickly. That girl is going to be a menace in the future. In a straight up brawl, I will most likely lose.

I slyly grin.

If I were to fight fair, that is. I barely used my skills that pertained to the Mage aspect of my class. I also didn't use offensive perk pages nor abuse any mastery bonuses. Not to mention, I have a stack of grenades primed and ready inside my inventory with their pins pulled out. My inventory, unlike dimension chips, puts all items in a stasis as I have discovered. All I need is one cast of my _Litter_ skill, and any enemy I see would be blown into the next kingdom.

Unfortunately, I imagine Pyrrha wouldn't be satisfied if I do that. Besides, that is one trump card I don't want anyone to know about.

As I approach the end of the hallway, I prick my ears to hear beyond it.

 **[Aura Boost]**

I discern numerous excited individuals stalking on the other side of the exit. Their path is blocked by a ring of bodyguards who I hypothesize is our family's men. Meanwhile, on the inside of the hallway was a group of people I was very familiar with.

"Hello, Mother. Neo. General Ironwood, sir. Mr. Loli- ahem. Mr. Qrow. Miss Amber."

Everyone smiles. Qrow grunts.

"You did amazing, dear." Mother says.

Ironwood nods his head in agreement.

"It was a fantastic battle. Both sides displayed excellent adaptability, strength, and skill management that I find scarce even among my own students."

Qrow shrugs his shoulders.

"While you're obviously still green behind the ears, what you did was pretty impressive for a first-year combat academy student." He looks me in the eye with a smile on his face. "Good work, kiddo."

Neo beams at me with a proud look on her face.

"I knew Weiss would win."

I bow slightly at everyone's praise. I would curtsy, but I'm not wearing a skirt, nor do I intend to ever when I'm on duty. Exposing my leg skin sounds like a stupid idea. At least Ruby wore stockings, the other me didn't even do that much.

"Thank you for everyone's praises. I still have much to learn."

Qrow looks at me as if I was a rare breed of horse.

"You're a pretty weird kid, you know that? Most only say that out of courtesy. You meant every word of that, didn't you?"

It was my turn to shrug in response.

"That mentality will keep pushing her towards new heights, and we at Atlas Academy cherish progress which is why I'm going to extend an offer for you to attend early at our academy like we did for your sister."

The rest of them blink in shock at his declaration. Mother stares sternly at Ironwood.

"James, it is far too soon for her. She's only thirteen!"

"She's shown great potential even this early on. It would be a shame if her potential was wasted."

As I had expected this result already, I intervene before Mother started reprimanding Ironwood about calling her training worthless. Time to harvest my reward.

"General Ironwood." I say, gathering everyone's attention.

"While it is an honor to have received an offer to attend such a prestigious academy, I am afraid I will have to decline. I agree with Mother. It is far too soon for me. I might appear ahead of the group for now, but it is only because I am being compared to others from the same generation. I'm not so arrogant as to believe I can stand toe to toe with my seniors. With each year I move ahead, the gap in strength becomes smaller. Instead of rushing ahead, I plan on carefully building up a strong foundation for when I eventually attend a Huntsman academy. I apologize if I have offended you."

He shakes his head at me.

"No, of course not. I completely understand. However, I do hope you will reconsider, Weiss. Even if you might think this is still too early, I don't plan on retracting my offer even next year."

Neo's and Amber's eyes widen in shock at his words, his generosity conflicting with how the rumors depict about the man in white. On the contrary, Qrow and Mother squinted as if understanding why he was being so generous. I do the same as I take their expressions into consideration. Whatever that was going on, Ironwood wanted to nurture me as a competent soldier. That's fine. The more he cares about my combat abilities, the more likely he'll accept my request.

"Actually, I have a different favor to ask if you don't mind."

The adults look at me in surprise.

"Oh? What would that be?"

"I was wondering if you could teach me how to arm and defuse bombs instead?" I ask with a smile on my face.

The general blinks at me.

"That's a rather specific request."

I nod. Grenades and explosive ammo could be found in any Dust store. However, specific information like bombs or android programming was taught in the military. Having that kind of knowledge with unlimited access in the public is a bad idea for obvious reasons. I imagine the only way the White Fang got their hands on functioning bombs was due to an ex-military soldier or they straight up stole them. The reason I desired this knowledge was to **1.** Prevent any situation where I can be under a threat of a bomb and **2.** Create stronger, more damaging explosives instead of simply stuffing my enemies with a bunch of grenades.

I simply cited the first reason for my explanation as to why I wanted him to do me this favor. Ironwood stewed on the thought for a while before eventually confirming that this was okay with him.

"Alright, I'll allow it. As I am a busy man, I won't have time to personally teach you. Instead, I'll send over one of my soldiers to your home and give you a thorough explanation. Naturally, this will be done under your supervision, Adelle. Just in case anything happens."

"Of course."

I turn to Qrow this time.

"Hey, you seem like a shady guy."

He rolls his eyes.

"Insulting the person who you want to ask a favor from. What an excellent plan."

I ignore his accusation and barrel through anyway.

"You wouldn't happen to have an extra artifact capable of hiding various aspects of my status screen, would you?"

He raises an eyebrow at me.

"And what exactly are you asking for?"

I twirl a finger around my hair. I've adjusted my attitude and speech to be less formal and friendlier in nature towards him. Hopefully, this increases my chances of winning him over. He'll see right through my ruse, no doubt, but that was fine. The point is he will see that my desire is real and not based on a whim.

"Something that can disguise my name and level. Preferably, my stats as well."

Mother and Ironwood frown disapprovingly at me. Qrow silently observes me, as if he was piecing together a complicated puzzle.

"Dear, that's against the law."

"Your mother is right." Ironwood follows up. "Even if you don't use them, just possessing them is grounds for-"

"I've got five. Any particular style you prefer? Necklace or bracelet?"

The general stares blandly at the drunk. His expression is torn between throwing the man in a cell for a night just to irritate him or ignoring Qrow due to the migraine the man would no doubt cause should he do such a thing. Mother rolls her eyes as if she expected nothing less. Behind them, I see Neo and Amber exchanges looks. Neo raises an eyebrow in question while Amber shrugs.

"Necklace please."

He takes one that was wrapped in a cloth out of his dimension chip and hands it to me. I reach for it, but he withdraws it before I can touch it.

"Just kidding. You really shouldn't be playing around with something like this. If you're just taking it to explore the town incognito, I'll tell you right now it's not worth getting caught with it."

I frown. If he wasn't planning on giving it to me, why admit to having one? Surely, he must suspect I knew he had one because I saw one on Amber.

"Please, can't I just pay for it? Name your price."

He twirls the necklace in his hand.

"Tell you what. You've impressed me today. If you give me a reason I can agree with, I wouldn't mind handing this over."

Mother glares at him.

"Qrow…"

He ignores her and looks at me expectantly. I hold my chin in thought. A test, huh?

"…It's like you said earlier. I'm not a normal girl. Given my background, I'm already am a famous person. My actions only gather more attention, and you know what people say: the nail that sticks out is the first to be hammered down. Since I can't avoid the attention, why not make myself seem unimpressive compared to the rumors? Besides, it's better to have something and not need it than to need something and not have it, don't you agree?"

Qrow shrugs. Apparently, I passed his test.

"Sounds good enough for me. Take it."

I snatch the item that Qrow tosses at me out of the air.

 **[Minor Necklace of Disguise] Lvl 10**

 **An artifact that can alter the information others can gleam from you. This can be equipped in the necklace slot. When equipped, it can manipulate your name, title, level, and stats. Levels can be increased/decreased by 10 at most. Stats can be increased/decreased by 20 at most. All changes are temporary and don't affect your body physically.**

 **Bonuses: 2 INT, 2 WIS**

Huh. I can't believe that worked.

I put it away before Mother or Ironwood could confiscate it. Mother was giving me a worried look while Ironwood was lecturing Qrow on promoting usage of illegal goods. The man's response was to clean the earwax out of his ear with his pinky. Ironwood sighs at the futility of his efforts before turning back to Mother.

"I should start heading back to Atlas. Adelle, do you wish for me to lend a squad for security until you reach home?"

"That was be very much appreciated. Thank you, James."

Qrow stuffs his hands into his pockets.

"We should start heading out as well. Preferably, through a different exit. Let's go, Amber."

"Right." Amber replies.

The two marches away towards a different exit most likely to avoid the cameras that were no doubt trained at the door the rest of us stood at. Ironwood waves goodbye as he also takes his leave. With our goodbyes said, only Neo, Mother, and I are left. Mother had already received the Upgrade Crystals, so we only need to vacate the premises. We walk out the door, and I am promptly bombarded by questions from the reporters.

I raise my hand, gathering their attention.

"I will only answer a few questions. Please keep them brief."

The wall of bodyguards back off slightly to give the reporters a chance to move closer but not anywhere within arm's reach.

"How does it feel to have won the Mistral Regional Tournament?" someone queries.

"Everyone who participated today are very strong and unique individuals. To have risen to the top of these talented peers of mine is very satisfying."

"Do you feel that using so many high-quality equipment is unfair towards these peers?" another asks.

"Do you find the need to tell a Huntsman to fight naked against a level 10 Grimm just because he's stronger?" I retort.

"Most of the public are aware of your generosity. Do you intend to donate your winnings to the less fortunate?"

I stare at the insolent man, not missing the concealed trap. He may be taller than me, but my expression could have frozen the volcanoes off the coast of Menagerie. He, on the other hand, only scared off a stray dog at most. As a rich person, I can always purchase an Upgrade Crystal according to the eyes of the public. By bringing up my acts of charity, did you want me to come off as selfish?

"I don't believe that is any of _your_ business." I coolly enunciate.

He recedes back. I sigh.

"I was under the impression this would be an _intelligent_ interview. Please do not waste any more of my time."

I glare at all of them.

"I **don't** like having my time wasted."

Silence is my reply. Another reporter eventually finds the courage to ask another question.

"Do you intend on accepting the sponsorship offer from the rising-in-popularity Pumpkin Pete's brand?"

"I'm afraid not. As pleasant as that experience may sound, I will have to decline."

I do not lack money because my relationship with Father is not strained like in the actual series. If this brand is as bad for your health as I suspect it to be, then I have even fewer reasons to promote it. There is no need to associate my reputation with them. Not to mention, it will just be a huge waste of time.

They try to continue asking more questions, but Neo steps in between me and them.

"My apologies. That will be all the questions we'll be taking today." she declares.

She signals the other bodyguards with a hand-motion. They immediately form a wall that pushes the reporters back. With the path now clear, we make our way towards the limousine where Klein was waiting for us. Once inside, I rest my body against the soft seats, closing my eyes. I feel Neo nudge me on the arm. I open an eye to see she had an energy drink ready for me.

"Thank you, Neo."

As I sip the beverage, I notice Neo staring at me.

"Is something the matter?"

She shook her head.

"No, I just noticed you were getting rather friendly with the Nikos clan's daughter."

I look at her.

"You're jealous."

"Wh-what?! No! Of course not! I was just curious when you became so close, because you never met before today."

I raise an eyebrow at her.

"Right… Well, I spoke with her in between matches. We have exchanged numbers with the intent of becoming sparring partners. I hope you don't mind me requesting to visit them occasionally, Mother."

Mother smiles, happy that I made a new friend.

"Of course not, feel free to."

"Thank you, Mother."

I look back at Neo in order to drop a bomb on her.

"I'm a lesbian, by the way."

Neo blinks while giving a response worthy of her high intellect.

"Huh?"

Mother calmly sips her tea as if she had known all along.

"That's not a problem, dear." Mother says. "There are special potions you can use if you ever want offspring, though you would have to acquire the male genitalia in order to do so."

I tilt my head in surprise.

"Wait, really? I never found anything about that when I was researching alchemy."

"It's a part of a more specialized area of research. As they can sometimes result in permanent changes, they aren't commonly used nor publicly sold."

I nod my head in understanding before pausing.

"Wait. If they're not commonly used, how do you know about it, Mother?"

Mother coughs into her fist with slightly blushed cheeks.

"That's not important."

Wow. So, Mother is bisexual. Well, it's either that, or Father's into sodomy. You learn something new every day, even if I _really_ didn't need to know that. If she is bisexual, I wonder who was her sexual partner? …Wait, if she was acquaintances with Summer… No, I'm gonna stop that line of thought right there. There's no way Ruby is actually my half-sister. That only makes it weird if we somehow end up together in a relationship. It would be hot but weird. Neo finally registers my comment and returns back to the world of the living.

"Wait, since when?!" she screeches without any of her usual calm.

"Since for a long time now." I answer her.

She twiddles her thumbs while looking everywhere but at me.

"Then… do you know that I…"

"Like me? Yes, I do."

She gulps. I smile encouragingly at her.

"No need to be nervous, Neo. I wouldn't mind dating you."

She widens her eyes in disbelief.

"Really?"

"Really."

Her face blooms into a brilliant smile as if my blunt response was the most important thing she would ever hear. Since this is Neo we're talking about, that's most likely true. In my opinion, there is no need to waste time edging the line between a platonic and romantic relationship. We're at an appropriate age now to start dating. Neo's beautiful, loyal, and caring - everything I desired in a partner.

We sink into a comfortable silence as Neo revels in her newfound status as my romantic partner. I start to plan out various dates we can go to while musing on the thoughts of acquiring a harem. If things worked out that way, I won't reject it. Although, I won't go out of my way to get one. That would be too time-consuming.

Eventually, we arrive at our hotel where I am finally able to cleanse myself of the sweat I have produced over the course of today's event. I wait until the three of us depart on our private aircraft back towards Atlas before mentioning to Mother about Amber's two classes. The limo was just one we had rented for use during our stay in Mistral and was thus unsafe. Mother sank deep into thought after we tell her. She concludes that my decision to not make a big deal out of things was correct. Qrow never did things without reason, she says, and he most likely did it out of concern for Amber's safety more than anything else. She asks me if this was how I knew Qrow had access to illegal goods which I admit to. She warns me that if I wanted to wear that item, I needed to make sure nobody would ever see me wearing it. I tell her I would keep her words in mind.

-0-

 _Chirp. Chirp._

It has been some time now since my victory in Mistral, and I am currently seated outside in the inner courtyard with Mother and Whitley, enjoying the late evening chill. Mother sat off to the side enjoying one of her novels. Whitley and I are facing off against each other in a duel of wits. Neo is off doing some errands Klein assigned her, so she isn't here.

I sit in my chair while holding my chin. My eyes leer at the board, trying to discern the flaws in his chess formation. I move my queen piece two spaces forward, attacking his knight. I click the timer, signaling it was Whitley's move.

"A rather ambitious move, don't you think, Sister?"

He calmly takes one of my pawns with one of his own, ignoring my threat. He clicks the timer.

"Ambition is key to any path towards success, Whitley. Without it, we would be no better than the androids that guard our Dust."

I take back on his pawn with a rook.

 _Click._

"Is that why you desire to become a Huntress, Sister? Out of ambition?"

He moves another pawn forward.

 _Click._

"Hmm. You could say that."

I take his knight with my queen.

 _Click_.

"I just fail to comprehend why you, Winter, and Mother all pursue such a barbaric path – no offense. I feel like something like this can be left to other Huntsmen and Huntresses. Why bother doing that of all things when you both have the freedom to be whatever you desired? Now, you'll be chained down with constant physical conditioning your entire life only to retire early due to injuries or death."

He moves his other knight forward, forking my queen and rook. I scowl at my failure to foresee this trap. His earlier movement of the pawn had split the vision my queen and rook had of one another. Now I can only choose to save one, but either way I would be down a major piece.

 _Click._

Whitley grew up to be someone who cherished his freedom. Chained down by the title of heir, he envies me and Winter's ability to choose. The fact he has to spend long hours with Father lecturing him while I got encouragement from Mother only made him more jealous. In an effort to not antagonize one another, I endeavored to spend quality time with him since young. These chess matches being one of the many excuses I use to connect with him. My efforts are successful, or so I would like to think. I can't imagine we would be having such a civil discussion had he despised me.

"Not everyone retires due to injuries, Whitley. Mother is a great example."

"She's an outlier, not the trend." He retorts. "Statistically speaking, you are almost certain to suffer a physical or mental scar during your career as a Huntsman or Huntress."

"It comes with the job description. Think about it like this Whitley: Have you ever struggled really hard with some problem Father gave you? Then, when you finally solve it, you feel a sense of progress from accomplishing something you knew you couldn't have done before solving that problem?"

He nods.

"In a way, being a Huntress can give you that same feeling. Unlike an NPC, Huntsmen increase their stats all the time. Every time we see those numbers go up, we also feel a sense of progression. Leveling up being the most obvious case. We can't get enough of the sensation."

Whitley taps the table with a finger while thinking.

Click.

"All you've said is what generally allures people to the profession. All of us are aware you're not like the simpletons that blindly pursue it out of greed. I'm asking what Weiss Schnee, my dear sister, wants from this profession."

 _Click._

"Me? I desire to become a Huntress in order to protect everything I hold dear. I want to be strong enough so that I'm not a sitting duck that can only watch as something takes everyone I love away from me. I don't want to be useless. I yearn to be able to make a difference."

 _Click._

Whitley stares at me in mild astonishment.

"Huh. I was expecting you to say something like you wanted to help other people or because the idea thrills you."

I chuckle softly.

"Don't get me wrong, Whitley. I do want to help people, and I do find adventuring through dungeons to be fascinating. However, those things are only minor in comparison to my main desire."

"I see… You said you want to protect those dear to you. Considering your disposition, is that not the same as protecting everyone?"

I smile ruefully.

"Contrary to popular belief, I'm not some messiah that thinks she can save every unfortunate being on the planet. Yes, I do feel sorry for every sob story. Yes, I would love for nothing better than to eliminate all hunger across the planet. However, I'm not a fool. I know I can't save everybody. If I did, I wouldn't keep any of my allowance. I'm just saving those that I can, given the resources I have. If anything, I'm just more willing to part with my money than most."

Whitley rolls his eyes at my description about myself.

"Of course not. If you were to give everything you owned away, I would ridicule you. That doesn't mean you don't deserve the praise that people give you… You're a kind person, Sister."

A warm feeling envelops me.

"Thank you, Whitley. I appreciate it."

I tip my king over. Whitley sighs in disappointment.

"Giving up already? I was hoping to try out a new strategy I learned."

"Oh hush. You've been controlling the tempo since the beginning. The last couple of my moves were all forced too. I would have lost not too long after that turn anyway."

"Probably." He admits.

Mother calls out to us both.

"Whitley. Weiss. It's almost dinner time. I'll be heading inside first."

I look at the sky. Time has flown by so quickly.

""Yes, Mother.""

The two of us gathers up all the pieces and neatly rearrange them into their slots in the wooden board. I wait for Whitley to store it away into his dimension chip before we head inside. As we are walking side-by-side toward the dining area, Whitley calls out to me.

"I watched your match in the finals the other day."

I look at him in interest.

"Really now? I thought that was during one of your lessons with Father. When did you get the time to watch?"

"Father told me I was allowed to take a break. We both watched your matches together actually. Your final match was very intense."

He leans towards me and whisper into my ear.

"I'm not supposed to tell you this, but he actually fist-pumped when you finally won."

I grin.

"You jest."

Whitley shakes his head, smiling all the while.

"Did you get a video of it?" I ask.

"Unfortunately, I didn't."

"That's a shame… Say, maybe I can get Father to do something embarrassing during dinner."

Whitley looks at me questioningly.

"Like what?"

"I can think of a few things." I smile deviously.

"I'm glad your mischievous streak hasn't stopped since I last saw you, Weiss."

The two of us turn forward to find Mother hugging our eldest sibling.

"Winter!" I shout.

I join Mother in the embrace. Whitley opts to simply wave in greeting instead.

"What are you doing here, Sister? Shouldn't you be in Atlas Academy right now?" Whitley inquires.

"I along with another officer were granted leave for the week. The General asked us to come teach Weiss about explosives as per her request. I just asked to come along in order to refresh my memory as well as visit home."

Mother smiles affectionately.

"I'm glad you can join us. You just made it in time for dinner."

Winter nods. She then pulls two large suitcases from her inventory.

"Here, Weiss. I visited the blacksmith on my way here, and he just so happened to finish your order for guns."

I take and store them away.

"Thank you, Winter. I am surprised he finished them so quickly. I've only gotten back recently."

"Yes, but since you ordered rather ordinary models with no special metals, he was able to complete them without much fuss using the materials they had in stock."

"I see."

The four of us continue together to the dining room where Father already sat. We all exchange pleasantries once more; Neo, Klein, and Claudia brought out the dishes in the meantime. Tonight, the main course was lamb, Father's favorite. As the dinner table is filled with noise between bites, each of us take our time splitting off into our individual conversations. My attention is drawn back to Father as he complains about the White Fang.

"Truly, they are an obnoxious bunch. That's the third time this month we've been targeted. Thankfully, you had Neo and Klein to cover your backs during the tournament. I need to send James a basket with wine as thanks."

Mother rubs Father on the shoulder.

"Things will calm down eventually, Jacques. With our security being powerful and merciless, they will have to back off sooner or later. They honestly can't continue send every personnel after us if they know that their chances of survival are low."

Yes, that was the thing. Recently, we've adopted a more ruthless policy towards attackers. At first, we only captured the assailants and turned them over to the authorities. Only, the attacks kept coming. Some were more professional then others, but they all had a common goal: To kidnap the child of influential figures. As Schnee offspring, we were prime targets. Thankfully, those that targeted me were smaller in number, but the fact that they still attacked my brother irritates me to no end. Our hope was that by showing we wouldn't back down from taking extreme measures, they would back off.

My problem with this, though, is that this can only function as a temporary stopgap measure. The underlying reason isn't resolved, which means it will eventually once more. Only this time, they'll be more careful and potentially more dangerous.

"Father."

He looks at me.

"Maybe you could consider implementing more lenient policies for the workers?"

He sighs exasperated. Whitley and Winter sips at their drinks, not wanting to get caught up in the upcoming argument.

"This again? Why must you bring this topic up every time, Weiss? I told you, submitting to the acts of terrorism will do none of us any good. What kind of message would that send? That one of the most powerful families in the world is afraid of some rebels?"

"But Father, the security is only a temporary means to make sure none of us get hurt. So long as they believe faunus are getting mistreated in our company, they'll never stop their attempts."

Father rolls his eyes at me.

"What part of our company policies is not fair, Weiss? We operate with impartial wages and standard office hours to all our workers. Those damn faunus only know how to lie, cheat, and steal! Their damn propaganda is the only reason they use to justify attacking us!"

I shake my head.

"Father, please. You must see things from a different angle. Your policies aren't unfair, but they're not generous either. You leave equipment details to those other _'nobles'_ that control the various mines. They lord over the workers constantly, regardless of whether they're humans or faunus. If we solve that problem, they'll have nothing to stand on!"

He stares at me incredulously.

"You want me to increase their wages and interfere with the other nobles' domain? Weiss, if this is just another attempt at being witty, I'm not laughing."

Mother looks at me in confusion.

"Dear, you can't expect your father to interfere with the other nobles. It would be a breach of territory."

I groan.

"Mother, if I were to speak honestly, I think the noble system is long overdue for remodeling. It is a title in name only. The only _'nobles'_ worth remembering in this day and age are those that have strong financial backing. Everyone else is just piggybacking on their connections."

Winter nods.

"It's true, Mother. Even in Atlas Academy, the concept of nobility has fallen far from relevancy in everyday life. Regardless of who you are before, you are treated the same as everyone else the moment you step into the dorms. It's a lot different from how you described it to me when you attended school."

Mother frowns in contemplation.

"What do you mean by solve that problem, Sister?" Whitley asks. "Do you mean that you have an idea on how to get them off our backs?"

"Not to stop their attacks on the company, but I do think we can stop them from targeting us specifically."

Everyone lends me their ears, curious about my solution.

"We just need to change our policies so that the noblemen can no longer exploit our workers. If we do this, the White Fang will recognize that as it is a _company policy_ , it is _our_ stance towards helping those oppressed. Even if it doesn't entirely work in preventing abuse, they have to be fools to not understand the implications."

Father widens his eyes in astonishment.

"You want me to turn our backs on the other nobles? To abandon them to the faunus' wrath? Have you no honor as a Schnee?!" he screams in rage.

"Jacques. Stop shouting." Mother's voice rings aloud. Her mind, on the other hand, is deep in thought about something.

Father clamps his mouth shut, his expression furious all the while. I need to change my words. Approaching from a humanitarian's point-of-view will get me nowhere as it always has. I must appeal to his pride.

"What honor is there in bending to the will of nobles _lower_ than you, Father? Nobles that _work_ for you, might I add, and not you for them. You're concerned for our image, Father, and I'm endlessly grateful for your efforts. But if you're always concerned with pleasing everyone, won't you become a slave to them instead?"

I give him an honestly worried expression. He reels back, not expecting this was where I was heading with my argument. Neo and Klein exchanges looks, as did Winter and Whitley. I had made a breakthrough in my argument, and they recognized it for what it was. The only question left was how to follow up and secure the victory.

"T-that's still not the issue. As noblemen we must keep in mind about our pride-"

"Maybe Weiss has a point." Mother interrupts.

We turn to her in surprise.

"Adelle?" my father asks questioningly.

"Perhaps we have grown too attached to the intricacies of noble society. Let's try out her idea, darling."

Father sputters in complaint.

"But as Schnee-"

"You don't need to worry about our pride anymore, darling."

Mother cups Father's cheeks with one of her palms gently. She stares into his eyes with endless love in her expression.

"Ever since you've married me, all you've done is obsess with our title. You've tried to live up to our name, even going so far as to dye your hair white. I'm grateful you care so much, but it's okay. You don't need to worry about it anymore. Besides, it's not like all my relatives are dead and I'm just some useless drunk who wouldn't dare show her face in public. We're all still here with you Jacques. There's no need to take it all on your shoulders."

I look away as I sip my cup of milk.

Yes. How lucky of us.

I look back to see Father… Great Oum on a pogo stick! Father is tearing up!

"Honey…" he whispers tenderly while staring back.

Winter, Whitley, and I stare at one another with our mouths gaping. Each of us asking the same question with our expressions. None of us wanted to speak the question in case we ruined the moment. Was that man who spoke that word full of emotion the same father we all grew up with? Klein smiled while Neo held her hands over her heart.

The two lovebirds come back to reality soon enough. Father coughs into his fist and straightens his back in an attempt to reestablish himself with his previous persona.

No way. It's too late for that, Father. You can't just sweep that under the rug like one of your expense reports.

He gazes at me with a hard look.

"Do you truly believe this can work?"

I nod confidently.

"You've always taken strong stance towards this subject, Father. The fact this will even happen will cause waves."

"…There is no guarantee they will stop targeting us just because we give into their demands. How can you be so sure, Weiss?"

I squint my eyes.

"Then we make them a deal they can't refuse."

He raises his chin, looking expectantly at me.

"You have a plan in mind?"

"Yes."

"…You want to elaborate for me?"

"Nope."

"…Fine, but I won't be increasing any wages. Changing policies will already lose us a bunch of revenue. Let us hope this gamble works out for us."

Father grumbles under his breath. He simply can't believe how a distinguished businessman such as himself ended up acting on the basis of chance. I roll my eyes.

Merchants.

I catch Whitley's attention and flash my scroll towards him. It takes him a moment before realizing what I was getting at. Father stares down at his dinner with disappointed eyes.

"Great. Now my lamb is cold. Klein, please go fetch us dessert."

"At once, sir."

Father looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Is there something you want to say?"

"Nope."

I smile innocently. Neo readies her camera, recognizing that look. Father squints his eyes at me uneasily. The whole family knows me all too well by now.

"I see…"

I wait until he goes to sip his wine.

"Oh! I guess there was one thing..."

He continues drinking, a mistake for him.

"I'm gay."

"Pfft!"

A glorious spit take is seen as the light shines a brilliant rainbow. Whitley, Neo, and now even Winter took a recording of it in all its glory. Mother palms her cheek and shook her head with a sigh. She has a smile on her face though, so I knew I was fine. I jump out of my seat, pick Neo into a princess carry and dash my way out of the dining room. Neo freezes in my arms, not expecting this turn of events. My father's voice echoes behind me.

"WEISS SCHNEE! YOU COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"

No thanks. I still have too much to live for. I laugh as I pass by Klein who was moving a cart of ice cream. I skid to a stop.

"Klein."

"Hm? Yes, Miss Weiss? How can I help you?" he says as if I didn't have his daughter in my arms.

"I have a favor to ask you…"

-0-

It was pitch black with only a small amount of moonlight shining through the clouds. The evening sun had set long ago, but that didn't stop the two figures from conversing together on top of the building. Fortunately, the darkness did nothing to hinder their sight.

One dressed in shorts and a short-sleeved shirt. It was if she could only afford to spend her money sparingly, and so she could only choose the cheapest of fighting attire. The other was much more well off. She was cloaked in a complete leather set, with a coat to match. On her back sat a katana that was attached to a pistol. It sat in its sheath which was also clipped on magnetically to her back.

These two matched each other's outfit colors; Both wore black even though they were each different kind of faunus. This distinction mattered not to her. They were brethren as far as Blake was concerned. What did concern her was the pain and emotion she could feel in her friend's story.

"I'm sorry." Blake said. Because Ilia simply didn't deserve to go through that. Because someone should have helped her.

"Don't be." Ilia replied with a small smile on her face. "Like my friend once said, 'They aren't worth it.'"

Blake smiles back in relief.

"They sound like a good friend."

Ilia broke out into laughter. Blake blinked in shock, not expecting that kind of response.

"Haha. I'm sorry. It's just- you wouldn't believe it if I told you who that friend was."

"Why is that?"

Ilia grinned naughtily.

"Because her name is Weiss Schnee."

"…What?"

Ilia busted out into laughter once more. Blake frowned at her. Her expression couldn't be _that_ funny, could it?

"S-sorry. It's just I also made that expression when I realized I first thought that out loud."

Blake waited for Ilia to regain her composure before asking again.

"You were _friends_ with a Schnee?"

"Yep. I honestly don't even know how. It was only a brief period, but we were friends. She just appeared out of nowhere and sat down beside me."

Ilia laughed once more, self-mockingly this time.

"Now that I think about it, she probably saw through my disguise straight away."

Blake raised a delicate eyebrow at her friend.

"And you still continued being her friend anyway? That's a Schnee we're talking about here, right?"

"She's different." Ilia defended. "She doesn't hate faunus. If she did, she wouldn't have comforted me back then."

Blake sat silently for a while.

"I've heard rumors about her." Blake started. "That she was a Schnee that donated to the poor every month. That she started a food drive for all the faunus in Atlas. Is it true?"

Ilia shrugged.

"I honestly couldn't tell you. I only knew her briefly, so I never saw her interact with any of the faunus – outside of those videos we see on the internet of course."

"I know. That's where I heard about her." Blake said. "I was hoping if you could verify if they weren't just fabricated."

"If she was the type of person I met for that one week, I would say it's the real deal."

"What a load of shit."

Blake twirled in place, her katana in hand.

 _Clang!_

The clashing of metal on metal is heard as Blake attacked the man who snuck up behind her. She gasped in shock when she realized who she just attacked.

"Adam! Don't scare me like that!"

Her boyfriend grunted as he sheathed his katana.

"You need to work on your senses, my love. An Assassin can't have worse detection skills than a Samurai."

Blake blushed ashamed at his reprimand. Ilia stands unamused with her weapon in hand.

"The hell you mean, Taurus?"

The man scoffed, unthreatened by her show of bravado.

"All the humans know is how to lord over us like we are their cattle. Those Schnee's especially only know how to greed over money. It's obviously just a PR move. The fact that you were fooled by such a move despite living amongst them speaks volumes about your intelligence. The fact you know she had known about your heritage yet still defend her just shows me how foolish you really are."

Blake frowned. Just how long had he been listening to them? That was a private conversation meant for their ears only, and he was clearly breaching a line. Ilia's form turned bright red. Her skin glowed in the moonlight.

"Or maybe, she treated me with kindness because – I don't know – she actually _cared_ about my well-being?! You probably couldn't see that though because you're too busy trying to look out of that stupid mask of yours!"

Adam growled, thumbing his katana. Blake stepped in between them before things got out of hand.

"Adam why are you here?"

"Hmph. I'm here because High Leader Khan called for us."

"Okay. Let's go then."

Blake waved goodbye to Ilia. Ilia smiled at Blake while flicking Adam the bird; he returned the gesture. Blake pulled her hood over her head as well as her face mask up. The two of them dashed silently across the roofs of buildings. She darts her eyes at her mentor's face.

"Why _are_ you wearing that?"

"It's a Grimm mask."

"I can see that." Blake blandly responded.

Adam turned toward her, his facial expression screamed unamused.

"What I was saying – if you had let me finish – was that it's a Grimm mask, and I figured since humans think of us as monsters, why not put on the faces of monsters? Let them experience what a true monster is like, before calling us such derogatory terms."

Blake frowned underneath her mask.

"That's rather dark, even for me."

Adam didn't reply. The rest of the trip was done in silence.

When they arrive at the base, they find Sienna in a middle of a conversation with another member. She waves them in. Blake notices that in the person's hand was a memory chip of some sort.

"What's that?" Adam asks.

"Nicholas here was one of our more recent agents we sent to kidnap some Atlas heirs for ransom." Sienna explains.

Blake frowned, dissatisfied that they were committing such acts of crime, but she withheld her complaints. This was what she signed up for… right?

"He ran into the Schnee's by sheer coincidence and was captured."

They perk their ears at that.

"Captured? Not killed?" Blake questioned.

Sienna nods.

"You said she told you to give this to me?"

The faunus named Nicholas nodded.

"Yes. She said she would let me go if I brought that to you. I only dared to bring it here after I got a third-party to double check it wasn't bugged or something."

"Good thinking. It seems like a memory file."

Sienna gave it to another one of her men and told him to pull it up on the big screen. There was only one file on the memory chip. When they pressed play, a recognizable face showed up. One that belonged to a girl with snow white hair and a scar over her left eye.

 _"Greetings, Sienna Khan. Assuming the man fulfilled his side of the bargain, you should be listening in to this recording along with your other various officers or whatever you may call them._

 _I send you this message because I wish to propose a deal to you."_

Sienna quirked an eyebrow while Adam and the rest of the faunus in the room stared at the girl in suspicion.

 _"This deal pertains to the wellbeing of the SDC employees – including those who are faunus. I hope that is enough reason for you to listen._

 _I'm sure you've heard of our newest policy changes?"_

Blake had. Every faunus did when the news came out. Nearly every news channel covered it. New policies that guaranteed better working conditions, or else the SDC would reimburse employees. Complaint policies that actually result in punishing management level employees should there be conclusive evidence of swindling or abuse. It was like the gift from the heavens. They had finally been heard.

 _"That was my doing."_

Blake stared at her in disbelief. _She_ did that? Blake watched as the girl no older than her massaged her temple.

 _"You have no **idea** how troublesome it was to convince Father to do this. I have literally been buttering him up for years. YEARS! Thankfully, he is a man of reason. Heh. Although, most of that reason relies on cold numbers, but that's beside the point._

 _The point is we've finally made a breakthrough in improving social equality between nobles and commoners. The only problem here is you guys._ "

The girl stares ahead. Despite it being just a recording, Blake felt her presence seep through the recording.

 _"You people have been constantly attacking us time and time again. Now, I understand that for some reason you believe violence to be the answer to whatever cause you're fighting for, and that's fine. You can be fools all you want but to attack my family when I am one of the biggest philanthropists you could ever wish for has got to be one of the **dumbest, illogical, and most feeble-minded** action I have ever seen._

 _Sigh._

 _Pardon me. I just had to get that out there. You people simply irritate me to no end with your vapid thought processes._

 _I understand that in a moment… or in this case a disposition of anger you can fail to make sound decisions. That is why I do not hold any hard feelings towards you. I will still help those in need whether they be faunus or human regardless of your actions. That you have my word… if that even means anything to you. What I cannot forgive, however, is the waste of life."_

The girl sighs before taking a deep breath.

 _"Do you know how many lives of your brothers and sisters that we have killed – not out of anger, mind you – but out of fear for our own safety? 57. Eight of which were slain by my own maid – **who is the same age as me.** Mental scarring aside, fifty-seven beautiful lives were wasted trying to kidnap me or my family for your selfish goals. I don't give a **damn** what beautiful vision you people have in mind. _

**_Nothing is worth more than a person's life._**

 _The fact that you people have the arrogance to send them to their deaths disgusts me to no end. But do you want to know the biggest sin you have committed?_

 ** _You targeted my family._**

 _Do you know the joy I felt when I taught my brother his first sentence? Do you understand the happiness I felt when my older sister got into the school she always wanted? Do you know what is like to grow in the presence of a caring mother and father? I do, and you people wish to take that away from me._

 ** _Unforgivable._**

 _I send you this recording, Sienna Khan, because this is not only a deal but an ultimatum._

 _As things stand now, the best we can do is set these policies so that we can help relieve the workers before taking better measures once the nobles are dealt with. However, just as I can give you guys this gift, I can also take it away._

 _The deal is simple. We keep these new policies, and you don't ever send one of your men at us Schnee's ever again. Period. No more assassination attempts. No more kidnappings. You want to boycott our company? Fine. You want to steal our resources? Go crazy._

 _But if I see another one of your men targeting the lives of my friends or family, Sienna Khan, I won't just retract these policies."_

The Schnee daughter glared at them all. Her eyes swept from one side of the room to the other, almost as if she could see they were there. Blake had to remind herself this was a recording and not a video chat. That reminder did nothing to quell the sense of inferiority the girl aroused in her with every motion she did, every word she spoke.

 _"I'll **personally** track you down and eviscerate you **slowly**. **Painfully**. All in front of a camera. Then I'll erect your skull on a pike outside my front garden as a warning to every person that dares to threaten me or my family. Only after I am done desecrating you, will I post the 24-hour footage of the torture I subjected you to. **And I'll repeat this process to every single one of your men or women who dares to try the same.** "_

Weiss Schnee leans back from the camera. Her posture fixed from her leaning forward towards them. Blake gulped.

 _"But I hate to do such a thing, because I believe nobody deserves that kind of fate. I also want to keep our new policies without having to resort to such tasteless deals. You don't give me any choice though. So long as my family isn't safe from your schemes, I cannot calmly sleep at night. Please understand. None of us wants this. Especially me._

 _It was pleasant talking to you, Sienna Khan. I hope the next time we speak, it will be under better circumstances."_

The video cuts off. The room is silent.

Blake rubbed the back of her neck. It was drenched in sweat. She blushed. That was not the only place either. Oh Oum, why did she have to react this way – and to a threat too!

Shrill laughter pierced her eardrums. Blake turned to the source of the ruckus, their current leader and the target of the threats, Sienna. Sienna guffawed and pounded the desk next to her. Her uncontrolled strength broke the desk in half. When she finally calmed down to a snicker, Sienna wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I like her. If I ever get the chance, I wouldn't mind having tea together. I feel we would get along great."

Everyone just stared at her incredulously.

"Are you going to go with that human's demands, Sienna?" Adam asked.

Sienna chuckled.

"Sure, why not?"

Adam growled. Sienna snarled back.

"Remember your place, Adam. _I_ am High Leader here. What I say, goes. We've gotten the chance to make huge progress here. A little compromise doesn't hurt anyone. Besides, she's right. Attacking someone who has shown plenty of evidence of being on our side is stupid. The only reason you people refuse to admit it is due to your denial."

Many of those in the room look down in shame. Blake did as well.

"Enough, I did not call you here to only watch an entertaining clip."

That's what she would call it? Entertaining? Blake wondered about the sanity of their leader.

"We're going to expand our operations into the Vale Kingdom. Adam. Blake."

They stood at attention.

"You two will be in charge of our operations there. Adam, I'm promoting you obviously. Feel free to choose another lieutenant. Now, gather around so we can properly begin this meeting."

They drew closer as Sienna begun explaining the details of their plans. During this meeting, Blake wished for two things. The first was that she hoped nobody noticed her particular wet spot. The second was that she never ran into the Schnee daughter while she was in Vale. Sienna wrinkled her nose before giving Blake a pointed look. Blake turned beet red. Thankfully, it was covered by her face mask. Sienna chuckled knowingly.

"What?" Adam asked.

"Nothing." She replied.

Blake thanked whatever supernatural being that was out there that made Adam be born with a dull sense of smell. She only hoped she could go home quickly to change. Sienna smiled at Blake with a suggestive look on her face.

Just kill me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Information is Key**

 _Beep. Beep. Be-Click._

I shut my alarm off. My eyes squint at the clock on my scroll. It was late into the evening, almost 7:00 P.M. If my calculations were correct, we should arrive in Vale in about an hour. I lean my head back into my pillow. The soft sound of breathing reaches my ears. My eyes wander towards my lover. Neo is currently sleeping naked under my covers. Her head rests against my chest.

I gently move a stray hair out of her face. She nuzzles against me. I smile softly, watching her sleep. The smell of sweat and sex invades my senses. Ugh. I need to take a shower.

I leave the bed, careful not to wake her up in the meantime. I make my way to the bathroom that came with my room in the aircraft. Since I was already in my birthday suit, I simply stepped into the shower. As the hot water begins to cleanse my body, I pull up my status screen.

* * *

 **Weiss Schnee (Lvl 18)**

 **The Generous Princess/The Untouchable Beauty  
**

 **Health: 460/460**

 **Aura: 435/544**

 **Class: Battle Mage**

 **Semblance: Glyph**

 **Age: 17**

 **Money: 27,583 (302,347) Lien**

 **[+] Inventory**

 **[+] Stats**

 **[+] Perks**

 **[+] Equipment**

 **[+] Skills**

* * *

 **[-] Stats**

 **STR: 40 + 12 = 52**

 **DEX: 38.5 +12.2 = 50.7**

 **VIT: 34.2 +11.8 = 46**

 **INT: 41.4 +13 = 54.4**

 **WILL: 65.1 + 18.2 = 83.3**

 **LUCK: 20**

 **BLESSINGS: [Solomon's Wisdom] (Epic)**

* * *

I smile contently.

My relationship with Neo has made large progress since my confession. We've been best friends our entire life, so there were hardly any arguments. The only problems were when I insisted on her treating us as equals, and Neo wanted to kiss the ground I walked on. Her attitude led to some… _interesting_ sex, but I liked us treating one another as equals outside the bedroom. Other than that, we got along splendidly.

I step out of the shower after patting myself down with a towel, and I make my way back into the bedroom where Neo sat rubbing her eyelids. She had obviously just woken up and had yet to fully be aware of her surroundings. That is soon rectified as her eyes lock onto my figure. Her breath hitches.

I chuckle.

"Like what you see?" I ask while twirling in place.

My body developed quite nicely. I am pretty sure I'm taller than my other counterpart, and I'm _definitely_ fuller in my bosom. My boobs fill a B-cup bra quite nicely, almost reaching a C. My body is toned from exercise, but it miraculously isn't hard like a rock despite my efforts to become a female bodybuilder. I swear there's a supernatural law that dictates all women to be beauties.

Neo, on the other hand, grew up to be around my height. She is nowhere near as short as the Neo from the series - which I assume is because she never suffered from malnourishment. Her breasts are still large compared to her body size, reaching the borderline between C and D cup.

I watch as Neo salivate as I purposefully sway my butt side-to-side. I sit on her lap, fluttering my eyelids.

"Do you want to go for round 2?" I tempt her, my voice sweet like a succubus' whisper.

She gulps.

I giggle.

"You're insatiable. As much as I would love to make you moan for me again, you need to go take a shower, Neo. We'll be arriving soon."

She makes a beeline for the bathroom. I can't help but lick my lips.

Truly, I think ice cream might just become my favorite dessert.

I walk towards the full-body mirror and begin dressing myself for the occasion. Instead of my normal white and blue outfit, I dress in a skirt and short-sleeved shirt. As I slip on my boots, I check to make sure my knife is secure in the holster inside. My hands tug my wig into place before replacing my earrings with light purple ones instead. When my aesthetic contacts and make-up is all in place, I lean back to stare at my alter-ego in the mirror.

 _Lilac Luminary_ has dark purple hair tied back in a ponytail with a simple magenta bow. Her clothing is predominantly different shades of purple and gray. To complete the illusion, I place the necklace I received from Qrow on the inside of my shirt. With my status now changed and my stats lowered, I look at Neo who just got out of the shower.

Her skin shines from the light reflecting off the water. My eyes roamed shamelessly. I wolf-whistled.

"My, my, Neo. Are you just trying to tempt me now?"

Neo sighs, seemingly unabashed this time.

"Weiss, please. Can you not think with your libido for two seconds? I swear you are always teasing me."

I move a stray hair back in line with my left bang.

"On the contrary, I distinctly remember a certain maid of mine wrapping her naked body with a bow for my 16th birthday. I think she is the one who should be called a teaser, no?"

Neo blushes this time. She walks to the side, grumbling as she puts on her outfit.

"Maybe next time, I won't do that anymore."

I chuckle as I move behind her. My hand softly grips her shoulders as my voice whispers into her ear.

"If that's the case, I suppose I'll just have to force myself on you."

Neo bites her lips sensually as her eyes dart to me. I suddenly back off as her sexual tension spikes.

"But you're right. We have more pressing concerns for tonight."

Neo grumbles, all too aware of what I was doing. She turns away and begins to do her own makeup. As she does her finishing touches she questions me with a serious look on her face.

"We're going after Cinder tonight, right?"

I double check the mirror, making sure there are no flaws that give my scar away. Ever since we past that turning point in our relationship, I decided to trust her with my secrets. Since Neo will be following me to Beacon, I wanted to make sure we are on the same page just in case Neo misunderstands something.

I wryly smile at myself.

Although, if I am telling people based on trust, shouldn't I be telling Mother? Winter is a stretch, since she probably will be involved, and I don't necessarily want to give it away just yet. Maybe I let my hormones get the better of me… Oh well, I think I'm okay with things this way. Mother has already sacrificed a lot of time and effort into nurturing me. I don't want to repay that by causing her to needlessly worry.

I shake my head at Neo's question.

"No, we're only gathering information tonight. We have one more month until our time at Beacon starts. Hopefully, we can set up an ambush on her before then."

Neo looks at me worriedly.

"Must you reveal your identity to her, though? If she gets away…"

A glyph manifests in my hand.

 **[Glyph of Silence]**

"If Cinder has already captured the Maiden powers, I have no choice but to reveal my identity in hopes of obtaining the power itself. The Maiden powers must return to Ozpin's side or transfer to us. If they send it to another personnel on their side or it goes to some random person in the world, we would be at step zero of finding the maidens. If she doesn't have the Maiden powers yet, this would be our prime opportunity at nipping trouble in the bud. Besides, I won't just recklessly charge in. I will only decide to approach after we verify as much as we can. And if I deem it too dangerous, I'll call this off immediately."

With my _Observe_ skill at max rank, I can now observe all hidden levels, blessings, and semblances regardless of whatever artifact they try to use to hide their status screens. That means I can judge where I stand with them semi-accurately. If there's too much disparity between us, I'll bide my time. Otherwise, free kills are easy kills.

Neos sighs. She is fully dressed now in a brown and black outfit. Her corset hugs her chest and showcases her slim figure rather nicely.

 **[Mirage]**

Her body shimmers before her hair and eyes turn a reddish-brown color. _Sepia Colleen_ grasps my hand, and she stares into my eyes full of genuine fear.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you, Weiss. I know you have to do this, but I can't even help you… It's frustrating."

I lean my forehead against hers. We close our eyes and bask in each other's warmth.

"I know, Sepia. I know."

I drop the silence glyph as I realize the aircraft is lurching to a crawl. Its speed is significantly slower than before. It seems we are landing. We drag our empty luggage bag in hand in order to give an impression of averageness. Despite coming out of a luxurious room, this will at least disguise us as being one of the masses. A traveler without any sort of luggage sticks out like a sore thumb, after all. After leaving the airport, we catch a cab to the nearest abandoned warehouse. I tip the driver before we make our way onto the premises.

"Why are we here?" Neo asks after I shut the door behind her.

"It's so I can do this."

I drop a smoke grenade onto the ground, blinding any potential cameras that are still running. In the cover, I withdraw a certain object from my inventory and place in on the ground with _Litter_. As the smoke clears, Neo raises an eyebrow.

"You brought your car out? Wait a second, that's not your car. Your car is blue, this is black."

I nod at her.

"Correct. This isn't my car. In fact, I stole this car from some White Fang members who attacked us."

Neo tilts her head in confusion as we enter the vehicle. She turned the keys that were already in the ignition.

"I forgot about this. You never used it, so I never remembered until now."

I clicked my seatbelt while nodding in understanding.

"Let's check into our hotel first before heading to the club."

"As you wish, Lilac."

When we finally dropped off our 'luggage', Neo transports me towards Vale's commercial district. She stops the vehicle in the parking area outside a building with a neon sign that said **'The Club'** on it. We exchange quirked eyebrows.

"What an original name." Neo comments.

I shrug.

"It's certainly something nobody would ever think of using. Come, Sepia. Let us head inside."

We join the line that was already formed outside their entrance. When it is our turn, the bouncers held out their hands. They were both dressed nicely in decent black suits, but they wore red glasses despite the late hour.

"I.D." one drawled.

We hold out our respective identification cards, masked by Neo's semblance. The men glance at them then at us before nodding. We step inside. Our vision adjusts to the rather dark surroundings. Small red lights illuminate the path towards the end of the hallway. As we approach the door, it automatically parts.

We both reflexively squint at the sudden bright lights. Once more, my vision readjusts to the glare. I scan the large room. We were currently at the top of a staircase. Below us, we can see a large dance floor filled with numerous bodies dancing to the beat of the music that the DJ on an elevated platform was playing. To the left was an enormous bar that followed along the entire left wall. To the right was a lounge area as well as more stairs that led up to what I assumed were the VIP rooms.

As we walk down the steps, I can't help but compliment the design of the building. The architectural design gave a sense of spaciousness, and the various decorations gave a rather high-class feel. Despite this, the atmosphere didn't feel uptight at all. It feels like something you could lose yourself in thanks to the energetic music and lively chatter.

As we approach the bar, we past by the various support pillars that seem to hold up the establishment. We discovered not an insignificant number of individuals displaying rather intimate interactions in the shadows of the pillars. I glance at Neo who clearly looked uncomfortable. Her shoulders are tense, and her eyes are darting everywhere. I rub her arm.

"Loosen up, Sepia. You look more like a guard than a girl who is looking to have a good time."

Neo relaxes at my touch.

"Sorry, Lilac. I'm just not used to this environment."

I smile reassuringly at her.

"Don't worry. I'm not either."

She looks me up and down.

"You certainly seem calm though."

I tilt my head side-to-side. That's only because we haven't stepped on the dance floor yet. I suppose I'm still just treating it like a walk around the forge. Curious but not willing to touch anything. Neo seems to have unwound herself more now though.

"Thank you, Lilac. I'm fine now."

We sit down on two empty seats. A bartender comes up to us promptly.

"What'll it be?" he asks.

I look behind him at the wall of text scribbled on a chalkboard.

"Hm… I'm feeling up for some white wine actually, but I hear the **_Bärenfang_ **is pretty good here. What do you say?"

The bartender continues cleaning a glass. His eyes are no doubt measuring me and Neo behind his sunglasses.

"…We're out of it at the moment, but if you wait a bit we might get some ready for you soon."

"I see… and how soon is will this be?"

"Depends. Do you have the cash to pay for it?"

I smile at him.

"Cash isn't the issue. I merely hope you have what it is I came for."

He grunts.

"I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, I get you some wine. What about you?"

He asks Neo. She shakes her head.

"Just a glass of water, if you don't mind."

I could feel him roll his eyes as he leaves. I hear the sound of heels approaching us. I turn back to see a pretty face near my own.

 **Melanie Malachite (Lvl 13) [Martial Artist]**

 **The Cold yet Hot One/The Enforcer**

I look to the other girl who stood next to her.

 **Miltiades Malachite (Lvl 13) [Martial Artist]**

 **The Quiet yet Passionate One/The Enforcer**

I tap the counter to signal Neo to keep an eye on our drinks while I entertain our new acquaintances.

"Hello, Gorgeous. I'm called Lilac, and my companion here is Sepia. What about you two?"

The act is redundant, but common courtesy dictates I ask anyway.

"Melanie-" The one in white says.

"Miltia-" The other follows.

""Malachite.""

They definitely practiced that. I smile at them.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you two." Neo's mirage nods at them while the real her follows the bartender's movements.

"Care to have a seat?"

I gesture towards the empty space next to me. They move closer to either of my sides instead. Neo briefly glares at them, but she returns to her task quickly.

"Actually…" Melanie starts.

"We were wondering…" the other continues.

"You seem new around here…"

"We are." I admit. There is no point in hiding it.

"Do you want to accompany us on the dance floor? We could show you the ropes." Miltia offers.

"And if you impress us, we might take you upstairs." Melanie throws out, her expression obviously hints she believes otherwise.

I hold a poker face at her proposal. Underneath my mask, my suspicion towards these two grows. Why would the two supposedly second-in-command approach me out of nowhere the moment I stepped in this establishment?

We are interrupted by the man of the hour arriving with our drinks in hand.

"Actually, girls. I need to speak with our guests for a bit."

 **Hei Xiong (Lvl 15) [Rocketeer]**

 **Junior/Bob-bomb Man**

The twins rolled their eyes before leaving with simultaneous scoffs. I look at Neo who nods to me, telling me our drinks weren't spiked while I was distracted. Hei looks at me.

"Aren't you a bit young to be drinking?"

I swirl the wine in the glass before sniffing. I don't drink yet though.

"Aren't you a bit old to be called Junior?" I shamelessly rip-off the retort.

"So, you know my name. Means you came here looking for something other than alcohol, sex, or having a good time. What will it be then?"

Sex? I make a mental note of that.

"Information. Word around the street is you're an information broker. You hear things. Things that others might not normally hear. Is it true?"

The man shrugs and rubs his fingers together. I pass a couple of Lien cards over the countertop. He nods his chin at me to continue.

"What can you tell me about a certain lady in red?"

He frowns.

"You gonna have to be more specific than that."

"She has long, black hair. Amber-colored eyes. Prefers Dust sewed onto her clothing. One of her possible aliases is 'Cinder Fall'. Ring any bells?"

He snorts.

"Yeah, I know her. Shows up here a couple of times. Prefers bourbon and doesn't talk much. She's a Level 38 Pyromancer and 22 years old. Titles are _Power-Hungry_ and _Undying Flames_."

Well that doesn't sound ominous at all.

"What about her stats, semblance, and blessing?"

He rubs his fingers. I pass more payment over. He goes into the back to retrieve something. He soon returns with an envelope. I open it to find a document with an image of Cinder as well as text describing her assets. I read the fine print.

* * *

 ** _Cinder Fall_** _(Lvl 38) [Pyromancer]_

 _Titles: Power-Hungry/Undying Flames_

 _Age: 22 years old_

 _Semblance: N/A_

 _Blessing(s): None_

 _STR: 70_

 _DEX: 93.2_

 _VIT: 68_

 _INT: 105.2_

 _WILL: 86.7_

 _LUCK: 10_

* * *

Are you kidding me? You expect me to believe Cinder Fall has no blessing whatsoever? And what's with these numbers? Some of them impress me like her high INT stat, but then there are others that don't make any sense. LUCK of only 10? Really? Her STR stat is less than 20 above my own, and you gain 1 point for each level. If we were to go off of this report, I would technically have a higher STR value than her at the same level. What a load of nonsense.

"I asked for information, not horse manure, Junior." I complain.

"Well, that's all the info we could gleam off her status."

"And just how accurate are the numbers you even have?" I inquire with obvious doubt.

The man shrugs uncaringly.

Great. So that means these numbers could be worthless for all I know. I pass over some more money.

"What about her companions? Anyone she tends to hang out with often?"

He pulls out two other documents he preemptively brought with him. I open them.

* * *

 ** _Emerald Sustrai_** _(Lvl 23) [Thief]_

 _Titles: N/A_

 _Age: N/A_

 _Semblance: N/A_

 _Blessing(s): N/A_

 _STR: N/A_

 _DEX: N/A_

 _VIT: N/A_

 _INT: N/A_

 _WILL: N/A_

 _LUCK: N/A_

* * *

 ** _Mercury Black_** _(Lvl 28) [Martial Artist]_

 _Titles: Attention-Seeker/Black Legacy_

 _Age: 17 years old_

 _Semblance: N/A_

 _Blessing(s): Hermes' Footwork (Epic)_

 _STR: 50.7_

 _DEX: 71.8_

 _VIT: 45.3_

 _INT: 41.9_

 _WILL: 42.2_

 _LUCK: 13.5_

* * *

I frown at him.

"This is the best you can give me? You might as well as only told me they were a boy or a girl."

"Listen, girlie. You asked for what I knew, and I gave it to you every Lien's worth of it. Now unless you got anything else to ask, I'm busy."

"Just a few more. Do you know where they live?"

He nods his chin at the document in my hands.

"They used to reside at the address on that page, but you won't find them there anymore. They left on a plane to Mistral a few days ago."

Darn, they left a few days ago, which means I missed it by _that_ much. I squint at the address. It was located in the far-off corner of the residential district near abandoned factories.

"This location… is bought under their name?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"So, there wouldn't be anyone else that would possibly access this place without their permission?"

Hei snorts.

"Not unless you can rip off all the security locks without them noticing. Anything else you need?"

"No. That'll be all."

Since I was finished questioning him, he left to do whatever it was that he said he was 'busy' with. I place the documents in my inventory before I finally sip my wine. My mind wanders as I sink deep into thought.

I don't know what to make of these numbers. Mercury's seem plausible, but Cinder's and Emerald's are a totally different story. I imagine Emerald's are unknown because she has high WILL or something similar that prevents prying.

Cinder's information, on the other hand, only partially make sense. The numbers are large, but they don't match up to the level of strength I imagined them being for a woman with half of a Maiden's powers in her grasp. If she has already left for Mistal, then she must have already assaulted Amber right? So, that means one of two things. **One:** Her information is incorrect because she altered it somehow and avoided Hei's prying eyes. This is likely because there's no way she has less LUCK than Mercury as well as no blessing. Or **Two:** She failed in capturing the Maiden's powers.

However, there are flaws with both of these conclusions. If Cinder's information is incorrect because of alteration, why aren't Mercury's altered? The only reason I can think of would be that my assertion about his information being accurate is wrong. That's… a concerning thought.

And if she failed in capturing the Maiden's powers, why would she opt to leave for Mistral so soon? Why wouldn't she instead stay and continue trying to assault Amber to finish the job? Perhaps it is too difficult because Amber is now protected in Beacon? There's still a month left before the school year starts though.

…Am I giving her too much credit? Could she actually be less of a threat than I think she is?

I swirl the liquid in my wine glass absentmindedly.

Regardless of them being accurate or not, her stats are far too superior to my own either way. I can't win in a straight fight which means I'll have to resort to an ambush like I previously planned. However, they're not in town. That means our confrontation will have to wait until Beacon. I don't know if I should be relieved or disappointed.

I hold my chin as I contemplate.

Luckily, that doesn't mean I can't do anything until then. Nobody's home right now. The only one who I guess would enter their local residence is Roman if he's still working with them. But even if he is, I don't think he would be granted access to her living quarters – especially if he's reluctant to work with her. If she is anywhere as cautious of a person as I am, she'll definitely try to prevent the likelihood of Roman possibly booby-trapping her place in order to get out of their working relationship. Too bad for her. He's not the only one she'll need to look out for. I need to get access to the blueprints of their building. We'll have to scout it out thoroughly before making a move, but if all goes well, I'll have set a nasty surprise for Cinder for when she comes back. Hopefully, it will solve all our problems before we get them.

I down the rest of my wine.

Or at least I hope so. Murphy's Law can be quite obnoxious sometimes.

Neo looks at me, waiting for my instructions.

"We got more than I expected. Either she's sloppy in covering her tracks, or this information is all worthless." I admit.

We stand and make our way to the lounge area to sit down in a more comfortable seat. Neo looks at me.

"Does that mean we got everything we came for?"

I shake my head, my body leaning back into the couch. I type my message into my scroll for her to read.

 _"No, we still need the blueprints to their place of residence. They're currently out of town which means this is a ripe opportunity to set up a trap in their home. But I want to make sure even doing so will go without a hitch, so we'll need the blueprints."_

Neo types back to me.

 _"But why didn't you ask Hei for the blueprints just now then?"_

 _"I can't. If we rig their home and they somehow survive or someone else triggers the trap, then Cinder's going to go hunting for whoever attacked her. Her first suspect is going to be Roman – if he's working with her. If he somehow convinces her with an alibi of some sort, she's going to go fishing for information on who possibly did it. So far, we've only asked Hei about who she is. That's suspicious, but I imagine anyone remotely involved in the criminal business will have asked the same. The moment we ask for blueprints though will give a giant sign that says, "I DID IT!" over our heads."_

 _"How do you reckon we get the blueprints then?"_

 _"Simple. We come back here another day but with different disguises. We'll ask for blueprints then, but not only for her building. We'll ask for as many blueprints around that area as possible. I already have our backstory thought out. We're two Huntresses who are searching for a surviving member of our team. However, our motivation is that we're looking for someone we have a grudge against. He abandoned us, and we suspect he's camping out somewhere in the area. In preparation for our revenge for causing the death of our fourth teammate, we're going to gather blueprints of the buildings just in case he tries to escape through some hidden passageways."_

Neo reels back, astounded by my made-up story.

 _"What?"_

 _"It's nothing… I'm just reminded once more about how smart you are, Lilac."_

 _"You flatter me, Sepia. I told you already. I'm not smart. I just have the memories."_

Neo shakes her head.

 _"No, you don't give yourself enough credit. You thought this up instantly. I would never have been able to do that."_

I sigh.

"Enough. I don't want to continue this conversation."

"Then how about you join us instead?"

Neo deletes the conversation off the scroll. I direct my eyes to the Malachite twins who have approached us once more.

"Hello again, beauties." I compliment. "You want me to join you and do what exactly?"

"Dancing." Miltia answers. "We are in a club after all."

I glance towards the center of the rather spacious room. Join that giant mess of limbs and have strangers grind their hips onto my body? A place where the music is loud enough to mask the cover of anyone approaching, and an assassin could quickly stab me from behind before melding into the crowd? Yeah, no thanks.

"Sorry, I'm going to have to take a rain check on that. I'm afraid I don't know how to dance."

At least in a club, anyway.

"That's okay. We don't mind teaching." Melanie replies.

Neo stares at them suspiciously. I don't blame her. They're being oddly fixated on me.

"I have a better idea. See, I'm a bit shy of dancing in public."

I nod my head towards the stairs.

"Why don't the four of us head up to one of the VIP rooms? That way, we can do a bit of dancing in private. I'm sure we'll be able to find something to talk about as well."

The twins happily nod. Odd. We walk up the stairs. Melanie hooks her arm around mine while Miltia did the same with Neo's. I can smell her scent from this close. I can confirm they have a high standard for perfume at the very least. As we pass by some grunts that guarded the top, I notice they raise their eyebrows when they see who is with us. They clamp their mouths shut when the twins give them a look.

Fascinating. So, twins are normally hard to get. Why the sudden interest in me then?

We pass many VIP rooms as we make our journey to the very back. Some rooms were empty. Others not so empty. This fact is obvious enough to the four of us as quite a few had muffled noises leaking out. Neo stares at them in disgust while I raise an eyebrow at the girl next to me.

"The rooms here are of lower quality then those in the back. The one we'll be using won't leak any noise, so you don't need to worry." Melanie explains.

"I see… I remember Hei mentioning something about sexual intercourse earlier. Does _this_ have anything to do with _that_?"

As if to emphasize my inquiry, a low moan is heard through a door. Melanie shakes her head in denial.

"No, we wanted to discuss something else with you… But if you wanted to do something like that, I don't mind."

Her eyes slowly roam up and down my figure.

"You certainly are easy on the eyes."

I hum in agreement.

"I can say the same about you and your sister."

"Thanks."

We finally arrive at our destination. Like Melanie promised, there was next to no noise except for the sound of our heels tapping against the carpet floor. Melanie slides what appears to be her club I.D. card in, and the door unlocks itself. Our group enters and are greeted with the sight of a spacious lounge area with much higher quality seats than downstairs. From the ceiling, we can see a net hanging there for some reason. A reason that dawns on me the moment I notice the little vending machine with dildos, condoms, and other sex-related items. In the middle of the table the couches surrounded is a dancing pole that runs from the floor to the ceiling. On the far wall is a very large television as well as a refrigerator containing drinks. We each settle into the couches. Melanie and Miltia are seated on one side while Neo and I are on the other. Miltia gives each of us a glass of water. I nod my head in thanks.

"So, what is this about?" I ask.

Melanie holds up a finger as she reaches underneath her couch seat. A soft click is heard as she flips some kind of switch.

"There. Now, the visual and audio recordings in this room are off. We can talk freely now."

"First of all, we want to make something clear before we go any further." Miltia begins. "We don't mean any harm to you. We just want to talk."

Neo and I nod. Miltia and Melanie exchange glances. Miltia takes a deep breath before speaking again.

"We know you're Weiss Schnee."

Neo's hand twitches for the knife hidden in her sleeve. I tap her hand to calm her down. The twins look at Neo nervously. A glyph forms on my fingers.

 **[Glyph of Silence]**

I am aware of what they said earlier, but I shall take extra precaution just in case.

"You don't seem surprised." Melanie states.

"I figured as much given how much attention you two were giving to me. How did you find out?"

One of the twins takes out an small marble, one that I immediately recognize. I widen my eyes in surprise.

"An artifact that can discern the details of other people's status screens. One that is commonly used by law enforcement. Going by the luster it has, it definitely must be an epic grade item. Something of this quality is on par with the ones used in a highly-secured military facility. How did you two get your hands on that?"

"We have our methods." Miltia dodges.

"Hm. Fair enough… Hei knows my identity, I assume?"

"No." Melanie denies. "We haven't told anyone yet, and we don't intend to either."

"Oh?"

Miltia nods.

"We overheard your conversation with Hei. You want to know about Cinder, right? We're the ones in charge of gathering info about every person that enters the club due to us possessing this artifact. We can tell you more about her."

"Why would anything you say be different than what Hei provided to me?" I question.

"Because we coincidentally saw her a few days before she left. Her data changed." Miltia says.

I lean forward in interest.

"How so?"

"She has gotten stronger."

"Much stronger." Melanie emphasizes. "We couldn't see much because her WILL stat also increased, but we can show you what we saw different."

"Why would you help us?" Neo asks.

"As you probably noticed, the club also deals with prostitution. It's not a main attraction of this place. Anyone who wants that specifically can just head over to a brothel, but the option exists here."

"The reason we have it is mainly because of the nobles." Miltia elaborates. "Some Vale nobles come here from time to time. Some don't mind losing themselves in the crowd of the dance floor. Others like to see a pretty face in our VIP rooms."

"Let me guess. You don't want to be a part of those pretty faces?" I inquire.

The twins nod at me.

"Our deal with Hei is that we act as his enforcers as well as one of his key information gatherers. In return, we get paid while staying immune to any of those requests. It's worked out for us so far, but we want to aim higher." Miltia explains.

"We don't want to be stuck in a club all our lives." Melanie continues. "It's not the safest, especially considering the business Hei involves himself in. We saw you walking in and discovered who you are. We've heard of your acts of kindness, so we thought 'Why not?' If we get the protection of a kind noblewoman like you, we don't have to worry about being sold off to nobles."

I hold my chin in thought. My eyes have been keeping track of their facial expressions and body language this entire time. I sense no falsehood in their story; their desire for a better lifestyle is plausible. They wanted to get on my good side, so they purposefully didn't give out information about me. If this is true, I really dodged a bullet there. Despite all this, there is something that bothers me.

"Hei doesn't know you have that artifact, does he?"

The twins widen their eyes in shock. Neo looks at me.

"Why do you say that, Lilac?"

"For someone who is afraid of getting taken advantage of by nobles, they're rather forthcoming with what can be considered rather invaluable information about themselves with a stranger. It could be that they simply wish to believe in my kind disposition, but their actions convince me otherwise. You two don't strike me as the naïve types. You're both cautious enough that you would take me into a room to prevent eavesdroppers. No, your rash decision comes off to me as desperate rather than foolish. I imagine your insistence on getting me onto the dance floor was a ploy to ask about speaking in a more private setting. You two intended on using the noise to mask whatever information you were going to reveal in order to entice me, weren't you?"

It would also explain why they seemed glad about me requesting to go to a VIP room when it is obvious by the guards' reactions that this is not an everyday occurrence.

They numbly nod in confirmation.

"You figured it out from just that?" Miltia asks in disbelief.

"No, I also considered what I know about Hei from our brief interactions together. He obviously doesn't mind turning a blind eye to certain acts if he's given enough Lien. He's also apparently greedy if he never gave me accurate information despite me paying for Cinder's _twice._ You two have an artifact that people would _kill_ for, but Hei doesn't even consider stealing it from you and pawning you off to the nobles? I would like to think Hei sympathizes with you two, but your actions prove otherwise."

Miltia looks down with a despondent look on her face.

"Well, you're right. We told Hei we can see status screens due to a skill book we picked up from a dungeon. We weren't too afraid of the nobles at first because Hei's kept his promise all these years. But recently, he's hesitated when we were requested now that we've grown up."

Melanie sits up straight and stares at me with defiant eyes.

"We aren't okay with just sitting there waiting to be pawned off like some trophy, so here we are. What will it be? Will you help us or not?"

Neo frowns at the disrespect I am shown. I pat her shoulder, placating her.

"Sure."

They blink.

"Wait. Really? Just like that?"

I roll my eyes.

"Naturally, we're helping each other out here. I see no reason why I shouldn't help you two; I certainly understand your fear of being treated like merchandise. Here."

I hand over the document I got from Hei. The twins take out a pen and set about correcting the numbers.

I sigh.

If Cinder got a large power boost, she must have succeeded in assaulting Amber then. The artifact also explains why I saw such discrepancies in his report too. How much it reveals depends on the grade of the artifacts involved. Cinder must have something that alters her stats, but she would never have imagined the twins possessed an epic grade artifact. The artifact the twins have must be of higher grade than the one Cinder has, but the reason they could only see some of her numbers correctly is because Cinder had a high WILL stat. That's why some of her stats made sense while others didn't. The ones that don't must be the altered ones. I would have to meet her in person to verify this theory, but I'm almost positive I'm right.

Luckily, this means Mercury's number are valid like I had assumed. Which means if I play my cards right, both he and Emerald won't be a problem to me. The twins hand the document back to me, and I look it over.

* * *

 ** _Cinder Fall_** _(Lvl 54) [Pyromancer]_

 _Titles: Power-Hungry/Undying Flames_

 _Age: 22 years old_

 _Semblance: N/A_

 _Blessing(s): None_

 _STR: 70  
_

 _DEX: 93.2 (before); 80 (after) (fake)  
_

 _VIT: 68  
_

 _INT: 105.2 (before); 117.2 (after)  
_

 _WILL: 86.7 (before); 75 (after) (fake)  
_

 _LUCK: 10  
_

* * *

I see now. So before, the only ones that are most likely correct was her DEX, INT, and (ironically) WILL stat. Now, the DEX and WILL stats are lower because they're reverting to the values she originally altered them to due to her new WILL stat being high enough to hide more stats. I take out a pen and put "(fake)" next to STR, VIT, and LUCK as well. The twins don't know that they're fake, but I can probably assume they are. At most, the INT stat, her age, and her level is correct… Darn. That's not much to go off of. At least I know the numbers they must be higher than.

I smile at them.

"Thank you. Now, let's discuss how I can repay you two. I own some stocks of the SDC, so it's not impossible for me to set you two up with a job there if you would like."

They shake their head.

"We'd rather not. We know the SDC has made some policy changes, but it's still predominantly run by nobles." Melanie comments.

"Like we said, we want to work with _you_." Miltia insists.

I scratch my head in thought.

"The thing is… I don't really own a business where you two can work for me in. I mean, I organize charity events and food drives in Atlas, and I don't mind giving you two similar positions to kickstart ones in Vale. However, they predominantly run off of cash that I personally receive, so there isn't enough to pay for your living expenses. I would need something else to justify receiving more cash to pay you two."

"Couldn't you just hire them as additional maids?" Neo suggests.

I tilt my head.

"I mean… I could, but we'll be heading to Beacon soon… What are your opinions on becoming Huntresses?"

They exchange looks at one another before looking back at me while shrugging their shoulders.

"We're not against it."

"But how will we keep up with the rest of the students? We're good…"

"But we're not _that_ good."

"That's not that big a deal. There's still a month left, and you two aren't _that_ far behind. We can grind some levels together this month."

Neo taps my arm.

"But what about your team?" she asks.

"Hm? Well of course I'm going to stick with my original plan. They're just coming with us now."

Melanie frowns.

"Wait, I thought you had a way for us four to get together on a team. You mean you don't plan on us being together?"

I shake my head.

"No, I don't really care if you don't make it on my team. Even if you don't, we can still work together and join as a guild, right?"

They look at me skeptically. They must be thinking I'll ditch them using them failing the initiation as an excuse. I withdraw a stack of Lien from my inventory and push it towards them. Their eyes stare dumbfounded at the large digits they see on the cards.

"I can see you're skeptical about me fulfilling my promise. Consider this an early paycheck."

"This… has to be around 10,000 Lien. Maybe even more!" Miltia exclaims in shock.

I smile gently at them.

"Do you still doubt me now?"

Melanie grips her sister's hand.

"No…No, we believe you."

Good.

"I don't need you guys to be on my team." I reiterate. "Just socialize with us, and together our teams can form a guild. Then, we can take missions together."

They nod their heads at me, their eyes full of appreciation and acceptance.

"No problem. We can leave this job tonight if you want."

" **No**."

They lean back at my rather strange outburst. I coughed into my fist.

"My apologies. No, I'm going to need you two to play as Hei's enforcers just a little longer. See, I plan on coming back tomorrow night under another disguise asking for blueprints to some buildings. I need you two to back me up and tell Hei I am who I claim myself to be."

Miltia tilts her head in confusion.

"But, we can just get you that ourselves. You don't need to go through all that extra hard work."

"That's not good enough. I need to do this disguise in order to create an identity with a motive. Otherwise, when _Cinder_ comes knocking down the doors, asking who could possibly have the blueprints, you two will be under suspicion. I won't do that to you two."

They look at me with newfound respect.

I take a sip of my water that I haven't touched till now.

"Is that all you need from us?" Melanie asks.

"For now."

"Do you have any other plans for tonight?"

I give them a quizzical expression.

"…? No, not at the moment."

The twins exchange profound looks. They both stand before sauntering over to me and Neo, their hips swaying all the while. Melanie straddles my lap while Miltia did the same on Neo's. I raise an eyebrow in question.

"I thought you didn't want to sell your body to nobles?"

"We don't, but we can tell you're different." Melanie replies.

"You didn't have to do anything, but you decided to help us anyway." Miltia alternates.

"You paid us a huge amount of Lien, yet all you requested from us is our word and the hope that we train and follow you to school."

I hum as Melanie runs her soft hands up my chest, my eyes follow her movement before looking into her own.

"Being a Huntress isn't a safe occupation either. You can die at any time. If you still worked here, you would at least be safe for the most part."

They shake their heads.

"We can be safe now, but for how long? It is only a matter of time before some noble picks us up. Hei has dirt on us. Dirt that we can't let officials know. At least this way, we can leave while we're still on good terms."

"Besides," Miltia continues, "you don't understand how much it means to us for you to do the things you do."

Melanie runs a finger under my chin and tilts my face up to hers.

"We just want to show you a bit of our appreciation." She whispers.

Her soft lips approach mine. I stop her with a finger on her mouth. I hold her hand with my own.

"You don't need to do this to guarantee my cooperation with you, you know."

"We're not." She denies.

"Well, even if you aren't, I've only just met you two today. We barely know each other, and I don't want us to casually fuck one another. If we do this, I want a serious relationship out of it. So, I'm sorry."

She nods in understanding. Melanie stares over at her sister. She wryly smiles.

"I don't think your friend would appreciate it either."

I giggle.

"No, I don't think she would."

Neo was currently glaring daggers at Melanie, but she was blushing at the same time from Miltia sucking on her neck. Neo looks at me with pleading eyes. She probably didn't reject her because she was waiting for me to reject mine first. Melanie looks back at me.

"If you're not okay with us fucking, then I hope you don't mind us giving you a show at the very least."

My eyes roam up and down her body shamelessly. Now that didn't sound too bad of an idea. We _are_ in a club, after all. Might as well have some fun tonight.

"Go right ahead." I say, against my better judgement.

Melanie smiles before turning on some music. I release my glyph, so that it wouldn't interfere with it.

"Lilac!" Neo exclaims in shock.

Neo sighs in relief when Miltia stopped kissing her, but her breath hitches as the twins begin pole-dancing in front of us. I licked my lips as the two showed their skills at accentuating their beauty. The two succubi in human skin slowly, yet sensually stripped off each other's clothing. Some were undone with their hands. Others undone by their other body parts. I watch with rapt attention as Melanie pointed her supple butt as my face. Miltia grabbed her sister's white thong in between her teeth and slowly dragged it down. Miltia pauses at her crack, and the image resembled someone eating her out from behind.

I gulp. I can already feel myself getting wet below.

Melanie moans. Turns out she actually did lick her there. I stare as Miltia withdraws her face from her sister's butt. I notice the light shining off a line of saliva between her mouth and her sister's behind. Melanie steps out of the thong that had fallen to the ground. I can feel my heart racing in my chest. I certainly am not into incest, but I couldn't deny what I just saw turned me on immensely. Melanie clicks her heels against the table, drawing my attention again. I sit in silence as the girl straddles against me once more. She presses her naked breasts against my clothed body and grinds her hips on my lap. I bite my lower lip in want. She leans forward, and our lips connect.

I didn't stop her this time.

My tongue fights with hers for dominance as my hands grope her supple butt. I open my eyes to glance at my maid. Neo is lost in the world of pleasure as Miltia makes out with her. We have gone a bit too far past the boundaries of a 'show'. As reluctant as I am, I push Melanie back while ignoring my desire for her luscious lips. Melanie moans in displeasure as she opens her eyes.

"What a naughty girl you are. Seducing me like that after I told you I didn't want things to go that far." I reprimand her. My tone, however, is husky from my inner desire leaking out.

She bows her head.

"You're right. We went too far…"

She looks at me with upturned eyes.

"So will you punish this _naughty_ maid of yours?"

I smack her ass. She yelps.

"That's enough out of you. I said no sex which means no sex."

Melanie pouts but relents. She turns to the side and giggles. I look to see what was so funny. My eyes find Neo sucking on Miltia's breasts. The other twin was directing her head toward the ceiling as she soundlessly moans out her pleasure with closed eyes. I clear my throat. She freezes, and her half-lidded eyes widen. She slowly looks my way with Miltia's tit still in her mouth. I raise a delicate eyebrow at her. She immediately releases Miltia who groans disappointed.

"I-I didn't-" she stutters out.

I shake my hand dismissively.

"Don't worry about it. I don't blame you. I lost myself for a moment there as well."

Truly, I shouldn't underestimate these girls. I look towards the twins who now stood gathering their clothing.

"We should be heading out. It's getting late. It was a pleasure meeting you two tonight."

They nod back at me.

"Same for us." Melanie replies.

They look at one another before giving us one last temptation.

"Although, if you stayed the night…"

"We wouldn't mind sharing even more pleasure with you two." The other finishes.

I blandly stare at them before reaching behind them and smacking them both on the butt. They squeal, half in pain and half in delight.

"We've only just met." I repeat for the second time.

"That wasn't a yes." Melanie comments.

"But that wasn't a no." Miltia peers at me in lust.

I roll my eyes.

"Maybe in the future, but definitely not tonight. Go get dressed."

""Yes, Mistress.""

 _Smack!_

Two squeals escape them as they dash off to put the rest of their clothes on. Neo glares at them but looks down when she notices me observing.

"What's the matter? Feeling guilty?"

Neo nods ashamed. I rub her shoulder.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about. I'm not mad that you're attracted to someone that isn't me."

"But I feel like I betrayed your trust…"

"Sigh… Neo, if I were to tell you now that I might fall for multiple women, would you want to break up with me?"

"No! Of course not! It's only natural someone as beautiful as you were to get a harem!"

…Okay. Not exactly what I was going for, but alright.

"Then it should be obvious that it's possible for you to have an open relationship with multiple people as well. It's your choice if you think you should only be with one person, but I won't hold it against you just like how you won't against me."

Neo diverts her eyes before looking back at me with a small smile.

"…Okay. Thank you for cheering me up. Lilac."

"It's only natural."

""Aww.""

The twins come back up to both of us. Both of them were now fully dressed and are currently interlocking arms with us.

"That's so sweet." Miltia coos.

"Are you sure we can't get in on this deal?" Melanie pleads.

"Not yet." I deny.

"Aw." Melanies looks at me. "But can we get one last kiss for the road, at least?"

I smile at her.

"Of course."

We lean in for one final kiss. Neo hesitates slightly, but she eventually follows along. Our last make out session is interrupted by the twin's earpiece coming to life. They groan, irritated by the interruption.

" _What?"_ Melanie vehemently spits out.

"…Fine. We'll be right there." Miltia responds.

"Something the matter?" I ask.

"Some blonde bimbo is causing trouble on the dance floor." Melanie complains. "We're needed because apparently the grunts can't take care of a single person."

"Hei should really at least pay to hire better men." Miltia comments. "I highly doubt it though."

I shrug.

"Good luck."

Melanie and Miltia gives me and Neo one last kiss on the cheek before switching and doing the same to the other person. Neo and I leave not to long after them as we do one last check to make sure that nothing was forgotten. As we are walking down the hallway at a leisurely pace, it dawns on me why Melanie's phrase sounded so familiar.

Wait a second. It couldn't be…

"Lilac?"

I dash forward. Neo follows suit. We finally exit the hallway to find a very familiar person facing off against the twins.

"Someone you know?" Neo questions.

"Yes. Even though I have never met her my entire life."

Neo squints at her figure.

"You mean she's…"

"Yes."

 **Yang Xiao Long (Lvl 24) [Berserker]**

 **Blonde Bombshell/Burning Gold**

I lean against the railing of the stairs. The two of us make ourselves comfortable as we watch the spectacle that is about to happen.

"This should be interesting, at the very least."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Long Day**

"Shouldn't we help them?" Neo asks me.

My eyes scan the entire place, taking in the damages already caused before we got here. There are a multitude of grunts scattered here and there. Most are knocked unconscious, and the ones that aren't are limping with some fellow coworkers' arms over their shoulders as they try to evacuate the scene. Hei is currently laying incapacitated in a pile of glass. Judging from the way the glass is scattered, he probably flew from the direction of the bar... which is currently a mess as a grunt had crashed into the wall, causing a bunch of the expensive liquor to fall onto the floor.

I wince. Poor guy. He's going to get so much heat when he wakes up.

There is also a giant crater in the middle of the dance floor that I assume is Yang's handiwork. The once impressive environment is now a mess. The previous impression I had is now shattered like the glass fragments Hei now sleeps on.

"We _could_ use this as an opportunity to gauge how skilled our new friends and the soon-to-be teammate of mine are…" I mutter before sighing.

"Ha… Hei is going to have to shut down the club for repairs, isn't he? Setting up an alibi will be harder if they don't receive customers. That means we will need to make alterations to our plans. We aren't even on the same team yet, but Yang already managed to cause me problems."

I rub my temple as my mind races in formulating a solution. How can we salvage this?

"...Change of plans. I'm taking on Yang in the twins' place." I whisper.

I pass a sleeping potion to Neo.

"Sepia, you and the twins invade Hei's backroom and steal copies of the blueprints. Make sure not to take the originals if you can. Split your duties between taking the objective and guarding the door in case Hei gets up. In fact, feed this to him so that he doesn't get up anytime soon. Don't let anyone catch you. If possible, remove all camera footage, but treat this as a secondary objective."

Neo nods her head as she commits my following orders to memory. She slinks down the steps quietly towards Hei under the disguise of her semblance. With her off completing her tasks, I begin to do mine. I equip my perk page for _Offense Fighter_ before strengthening myself with some preliminary buffs.

 **[Empower – STR]**

 **[Empower – DEX]**

* * *

Perk Page - **_Offense Fighter:_**

 **Current Mastery Bonus(es): Haste Mastery**

 ** _Spellcaster -_** **(Next Mastery Bonus: 4/20)**

 _(Offense)_

 _Dual-Casting_

Total PP Used: 4

 ** _Fighter -_** **(Next Mastery Bonus: 32/40)**

 _(Offense)_

 _Strong Blows (STR Up) - Rank 1, Initiative, Evasive Maneuvers (DEX Up) - Rank 1, Titan's Grip, Strong Blows (STR Up) - Rank 2_

Total PP Used: 2+2+4+4+8 = 20

 _(Defense)_

 _Preparation, Steel Skin - Rank 2_

Total PP Used: 4+8 = 12

* * *

Haste Mastery.

Much like when I use a _Glyph of Haste_ , the _Haste Mastery_ gives a bonus that speeds up my thought processes and reaction time while reducing cast time for skills. A single _Glyph of Haste_ boosts my movement and reaction times by approximately 200%; The _Haste Mastery_ does the same but for only about 20%. The good thing is that it comes without the flaw of my semblance in that the glyph is temporary. This meant that so long as I had this perk page equipped, I permanently keep the _Haste Mastery_ bonus. It also stacks with my glyphs, so altogether my body can perform at 240% for a short time.

I've spent a long time getting used to having faster thought processes, and I find myself liking it quite a lot. Time essentially passes slower to me, meaning I get to think more and use my time even more efficiently. The reason why there is no discernable change in my surroundings when I equip this perk page is because my _Standard_ perk page also gives me a _Haste Mastery_ bonus. At this point, I almost always live with it on.

My eyes follow the twins' dance with Yang. The clashing of blades, heels, and gauntlets are occasionally overshadowed by the explosions from Yang's shotgun shells. The twins are obviously very familiar with each other's fighting styles, and Yang is being pushed back onto her back foot due to their exploitation of their semblances.

* * *

 **[Status Changer] (Semblance)**

 **Successful strikes against targets have a chance of inflicting random, valid status-effects. Some effects are more common than others. Current possible effect(s): Bleeding, Poison, Burn, Freeze, Paralysis, Stat-Up, Weaken, Regeneration, No-Effect.**

* * *

 **[Ignore] (Semblance)**

 **All attempts to change your status with effects from skills, semblances, blessings, and items can be selectively disregarded.**

* * *

The former is Miltia's while the latter belongs to Melanie. They are faring really well against Yang, considering their level disparity. Then again, levels aren't everything. I am living proof of that. Commentator's curse is proven real as one of Miltia's strikes did something really unfortunate.

 **[Status Changer: No-Effect]**

Yang, who was previously moving sluggish from being under the effects of _Paralysis_ , suddenly could move again.

Ah, I see. _No-Effect_ had the function of cleansing you of your status effects, probably both the good and the bad. That makes more sense than a random chance to do nothing which was my original guess. I make a mental note to train restraint for the twins. She got greedy trying to apply more than one debuff.

Yang grins as she begins her retaliation.

 **[Intimidating Shout]**

Yang lets out a war cry that freezes Miltia in her steps. Melanie steps forward to cover her sister during her moment of weakness. Yang uses this opportunity to aim backwards.

 _Bang!_

 **[Raging Blow]**

She uses the shotgun blasts to accelerate her forward to deliver a blow far too fast for Melanie to block. A powerful punch sends Melanie into the sky. I stop casting my skills in order to jump into the air and catch her mid-flight.

"Ugh! Oh!" Melanie groans at me in pain and shock, not expecting my interference.

Yang throws a quick jab at Miltia who guards against it with both of her metal claws. Her body is still paralyzed, so Miltia couldn't move out of the way. The follow-up explosion from Yang's shotgun shells sends her slightly airborne. Yang begins to juggle Miltia higher and higher with a few more punches before reeling her arm back for the final blow.

I push off one of the few still standing glass pillars with a foot. Yang, recognizing that someone was heading towards her direction, raises both arms to guard instead of dealing the finishing blow. I kick her away from Miltia while holding Melanie in a princess carry.

Yang skids to a stop before looking at me in curiosity. I keep the blonde in my sights as I set Melanie down. I whisper instructions into Melanie's ear at the same time.

"Go with Sepia. I need you two to do something for me… Also, give Sepia your contact info. I forgot to ask for them earlier."

Melanie nods as she rubs her jaw. She and her sister back off, leaving me standing with a girl six levels above me. Yang was dressed in leather gear of similar quality of my normal gear. The key differences being that hers are tanned brown and yellow while mine are white and blue. There's also the fact that mine covered all of my skin, but Yang's shows off her midriff and developed legs. Yang smiles cockily.

"Well, well. Now, I get to fight the final boss? Finally. I was getting bored between the goons and the sidekicks."

I ignore her and read up on her details instead.

* * *

 **[Vulcan's Fury] (Epic)**

 **Strong enough heat can temper a blade, turn mountains into ashes, or even warm a body during a cruel winter. Yours is no different.**

 **Rank 1 (Unlocked): 75% reduced received damage from fire-based attacks.**

 **Rank 2 (Unlocked): Can temporarily increase STR by 50%. All fire-based skills have 50% increased effectiveness while active. Current Maximum Duration: [10 sec(s)]. Cooldown Duration: [1 day(s)].**

 **Rank 3 (Locked): ? (Lvl 40 required, Action required, Item required)**

* * *

 **[Enrage] (Semblance)**

 **Passively increases your STR stat. The lower your percentage of aura is, the larger the bonus STR. Current Bonus Maximum of [23%]. When your aura percentage is 25% or lower, you become empowered with [Raging Spirit].**

 **[Raging Spirit: All fire-based attacks deal 10% less damage to you. All skills you cast are now fire-based. You are now cloaked in an aura of flames.**

* * *

I sigh for the fifth time tonight.

On one hand, my stats are definitely above hers – with the exception of STR maybe. It wouldn't make sense otherwise since my own stats trump even Mercury's except for his DEX stat which I assume is due to his blessing.

On the other hand, Yang has crossed the level 20 threshold, meaning she has access to many Rank 2 version of her skills. This is under the assumption that she has been keeping up with clearing her skills' requirements of course. Then again, I come from a rather rich background. Between the runner up prize of the Mistral Regional Tournament and the various birthdays I had for the past 12 years, I've gathered a hefty amount of Upgrade Crystals.

Hm… we would probably be tied on that front if I decide to consume all of the Upgrade Crystals I have at this very moment. I'm going to refrain from doing that though. I want to rank them up normally since their conditions aren't difficult nor unknown.

That's not the only factor of concern. I cannot use my semblance as _Lilac Luminary_. Myrtenaster is also off-limits. I could use another rapier with different structures, but the point is to not give away my identity. Anyone with half a brain would put two and two together immediately. I will need to use my dagger as a medium for casting mage-related skills. If I were to fight her, I will most likely have to engage in close-combat which I assume is Yang's specialty. Luckily, I have my perk pages to help me out.

Will her brute strength triumph, or will my cunning intellect prevail? I suppose we will find out.

"Having second thoughts? You can run, you know? I won't hold it against you. I'd be afraid too if I had to fight someone as strong and gorgeous as me."

I look at her, examining her attitude and posture. She's silly enough to start bantering mid-fight when she should be trying to finish this as soon as possible before the authorities/back-up arrive. She isn't even using the conversation as a distraction to cast skills. She's honestly just asking that half out of good will while the other half is to get a rise out of me. I imagine she's leaning more towards the latter going by her tone.

How disappointing. I expected more from someone who trained under Qrow. He, at the very least, was very observant of his surroundings. I couldn't say anything without him catching onto what I was going for.

"I'm not part of the staff." I finally reply. "I'm just another one of the patrons here."

"Oh?" Yang puts a hand on her hips. "So why are you still here?"

I mimic her motion, giving her a look of disdain.

"Right now? I'm just standing here wondering how someone could be stupid enough as to damage private property yet not be in a hurry to leave the scene as soon as possible. Like honestly, what is the reasoning behind your confidence? I'm curious."

Yang scoffs.

"This place is under suspicion for drug-trafficking and prostitution anyway. I'll probably get off with a light punishment _if_ they bother to catch me."

Her eyes darts to the side.

"Besides, I doubt Junior will call the cops. He'll most likely keep things on the down low for the sake of his rep."

I clench my teeth in annoyance. There is no guarantee that will be the case. Not only was that admittance lacking in confidence, she obviously only thought of that just now because I asked her. Otherwise, she would have start off saying that first. In other words, if I hadn't been prudent enough to send Neo and the twins after the blueprints, everything could have been confiscated by tomorrow morning. And if I had decided to arrive even a _single day later_ , my decision to ambush Cinder would have been all for naught. Yang literally has no idea just how much trouble she almost caused me with her temper tantrum.

I roll my shoulders. I originally wanted to settle this matter peacefully and only resort to a confrontation if nothing else worked, but Yang obviously just wants a fight to relieve her frustrations, whatever they are.

Fine. Have it your way.

I need to fight in the twins' place in order to justify their sudden absence anyhow. The fact I suddenly find myself feeling a bit vindictive is just the cherry on top.

"Wait, you seriously want to throw down?" Yang asks in disbelief. "Girl, you're obviously dressed to party, not to fight. Besides, my level is _way_ higher than yours. I would beat you just as easily I beat the twins."

I squat down. Once. Twice. Ready.

"Didn't you mother ever teach you not to judge people based on their level?"

Yang scowls at me. I mockingly give her a once over.

"Then again, you _are_ a Branwen."

 **[Enrage]**

She explodes into golden flames. My words working her up just as I intended. I silently observe her red eyes glaring at me. I don't usually fight with words, but I'll make an exception this time around.

Based on my understanding of Yang's personality, class, and gear, defeating her is definitely possible but troublesome if done carelessly. The Berserker class has high damage output but lack speed. They classified under the category of off-tanks with high STR and VIT usually. They have a passive skill where the lower their aura reserves, the more powerful they become. They also utilize the _Rage_ skill which gains stacks the longer a fight goes on. The more stacks, the stronger they become, making their attacking power high enough to rival Assassin classes. If I add on the fact that Yang's semblance and blessing enhances that strength even more, she probably stands uncontested as one of the most powerful opponents I have met.

However, that doesn't imply she has no weaknesses. _Rage_ is a skill that affects your mentality. The more stacks it has, the more susceptible one is on becoming angered by even the smallest failure. Blinded by anger, you can make rash decisions. Decisions that I can exploit. By already making her unnecessarily angry, Yang already has one foot in the grave. That is not the only weakness either. A Berserker – Yang especially – shines brilliantly at their lowest point. However, that point is the most dangerous. With low aura reserves, you limit yourself in skills you can use, the trade-off being you gain overwhelming power.

All I have to do is hit her with blows strong enough to make her unable to reap the benefits of her skills or wait until she exhausts what little aura reserves she has left when it gets to that point. She can't use _Rage_ forever, and once that is out of the picture, all she will have left is her semblance.

Berserker is powerful class, but it is nothing more than a double-edged sword, and I've already made her cut herself with it.

My mind refocuses on the present. The planning phase is complete. Now, all that's left is the execution.

Yang glares at me with clenched fists.

"You know my mom." A statement more than it was a question.

I smiled wryly at her as I withdraw my knife from my boot. She interprets it as a confirmation. Yang dashes toward me with great speed, signifying the end of the conversation. Our bodies light up in yellow and white glows.

 **[Aura Boost]x2**

 **[Raging Blow]**

Her right fist rushes my face. The golden outer glow turns a red sheen as the skill takes place. I toss my knife into the air. Yang's eyes dart up and follow it briefly before looking back at me, only to find I have disappeared from her sight. She widens her eyes in shock before coughing all the air out from her lungs as my right fist drives into her solar plexus. My blow causes her body to fly backwards, all the way back to her starting position.

Equip: Initiate.

* * *

Perk Page - **_Initiate:_**

 **Current Mastery Bonus(es): Magic Skin**

 ** _Spellcaster -_** **(Next Mastery Bonus: 20/40)**

 _(Offense)_

 _Elemental Damage Up – Rank 1, Spell Expert (INT Up) – Rank 1, Arcane Sickness, Dual Casting, Elemental Damage Up – Rank 2_

Total PP Used: 2+2+4+4+8 = 20

 _(Defense)_

 ** _Fighter -_** **(Next Mastery Bonus: 16/20)**

 _(Offense)_

 _Strong Blows (STR Up) – Rank 1, Initiative, Evasive Maneuvers (DEX Up) – Rank 1_

Total PP Used: 2+2+4 = 8

 _(Defense)_

 _Stone Skin – Rank 1, Tank Expert (VIT Up) – Rank 1, Preparation_

Total PP Used: 2+2+4= 8

* * *

Yang quickly stands back up, wheezing slightly but otherwise fine. That's okay. Losing track of an opponent quicker than you is but one of your mistakes. It's too bad for you. That single mistake will cost you the fight. My left hand points my recaught dagger at her now that my skill casting is finished.

 **[Ice Spear], [Snowstorm]**

Yang jumps to the side to dodge the sharp spear of ice hurtling towards her. She shivers as the world around her turns white like the storms in Atlas. She fires a projectile at my last known location, hoping to interrupt my casting. It collides with the floor as I have already changed locations under the cover of the snow. Yang rushes forth in an attempt to catch me while I'm on the move, but she only finds herself surrounded by the roar of wind and ice. She turns left and right, confused by how I was able to cast two skills so quickly.

Meanwhile, I continue casting behind a wall of ice I have erected as cover.

 **[Preparation: Elemental Explosion]**

A concentrated ball of ice about the size of a human's head floats in front of me before disappearing out of existence. Excellent.

I don't worry about the snowstorm blinding my own sight as I can sense Yang's location due to _Observe_. Her consistent use of _Aura Boost, Rage,_ and various other passive skills acts as a beacon for me.

"STOP HIDING AND FIGHT ME, COWARD!"

The fact she's yelling makes it even easier. I point my knife at the ground, erecting a large spear of ice connected to the floor.

 **[Ice Spear]**

Then, I point my knife at her location.

 **[Ice Spear]x2**

I leave towards a new location without waiting for the results of my two other spears rushing at her. Yang roars in frustration when she is attacked from behind. She rushes at the direction of the source and narrowly avoids colliding head-on with the spear of ice attached to the ground. The snowstorm masks the presence of the spears, making this less of a fight and more like a one-sided hunt.

Yang isn't one to take a beating laying down though. She displays quick reflexes by guarding and deflecting the next couple of spears I aim at her. It's too bad she cannot avoid all of them as her vision is impaired by the snow.

"Argh!"

Yang is hit by another spear of ice. As effective as this tactic is, _Snowstorm_ alone drains a large portion of my reserves. Although, the effect is definitely worth using with ice dust supplementing its power. The storm has effectively shut Yang down. All I need to do is constantly recover my aura through potions, and I'll be golden. Unfortunately…

My eyes dart to our surroundings.

There are too many bystanders here. As the caster, the chill doesn't affect me, but the same cannot be said for the rest of them. I will have to stop using it any longer than this for the sake of their health, else I might cause some of them to die.

What a shame. I could've easily won like this.

The storm subsides as I cancel my skill. Yang's visage focuses on mine, as she can finally see her foe once more. Her clothes are clear of any ice. I figure it's because the flames from her hair kept her body warm. Her face has been a perpetual glare ever since this match started. I don't blame her. I can imagine the amount of loathing she must feel towards me as I casually drink this aura potion in front of her.

I toss the empty flask to the side, my mid-fight snack finished. Yang's body trembles with fury before once more propelling towards me using the momentum of her shotgun gauntlets. At this point, I am actually amazed by her actions. She has decided through some herculean leap of logic that something that doesn't work once nor twice still has the chance of working if she tried it a third time.

I back off as my hand readies my knife in front of me.

 **[Power Rush]**

Huh. Never mind. It might work this time. _Maybe._

Equip: Offense Fighter.

Yang's body glows as her body speeds toward me with her limbs surrounded by a glow. A flurry of rapid punches follows. Each one is deadly and will probably inflict significant damage should I let any connect. My body swerves to-and-fro as my hand and knife deflect them as best as I can. Thankfully, I expected this outcome earlier, so I made the snowstorm subside after securing a large amount of space behind me. Because of that I am able to continuously back up without running into something.

What I didn't expect was for her blows to be so numbing. I suppose I did expect it to some extent given how I read the details about her semblance as well as her class. However, I spar with Pyrrha all the time, and this is usually what occurs farther into our clashes. This is the only first one I had with Yang. Is her STR stat really that high already?

I catch a glimpse of markings on her gauntlets as they pass by mere centimeters from my face.

Runes? Probably ones that cause paralysis. I don't give Yang enough credit. That's rather sly of her. Not only are her blows strong, she makes it easier for her to break her opponents guard by contacting them continuously. That really suits her.

My fears are brought to fruition as one of Yang's blows finally loosens my grip on my knife. Recognizing the opportunity, Yang delivers a solid blow to send it flying out of my grasp. She then shifts her gauntlets into projectile mode and delivers a powerful shot that destroys my knife in mid-air. Without a medium, the casting of my mage-related skills slows significantly. This action interrupts her _Power Rush_ skill, but now she doesn't have to deal with my Mage-related skills… or so she thinks.

Yang smiles triumphantly as she looks back at me. She ducks my hook that I send while she is distracted.

Good reactions, but my swing was a feint.

I close the distance between us and hold her head in a clinch. Ignoring the damaging flames, I raise my right knee, and I drive it into her face. It connects.

I do it once more, but Yang blocks this time using her hands. I find myself lifted off the ground before Yang slams me onto the floor. I feel my breath leave me as my body forms a crater in the ground.

Yang winds back her fist, but mine is faster. I jab her in the throat, taking away her breath once more. She holds her windpipe, gasping for air. I take this opportunity to kick her midsection. Her body flies upward. I push against the ground using my hands while my legs extend. I use this momentum to quickly stand again. As our abilities are superhuman, Yang is still freefalling by the time I finish standing. I made sure only to use just enough strength so that she isn't able to kick off the ceiling to propel her. My eyes watch as the glow around her body turns from yellow to red.

 **[Reckless Charge]**

The skill Yang activates suddenly increases the speed of her descent despite not having anything to push off of.

Fool.

I sidestep the meteor crashing downwards while grabbing a handful of the debris laying around us. Yang trembles, not from anger this time but from the backlash of using that skill. It is faster than normal charge moves, and it increases the power of your next attack. The problem is that you suffer muscle aches for a few seconds afterward. The upside is that skill's speed beats nearly every other movement speed skill.

Unfortunately for her, she used it against me. Not only does my Skill HUD gives me a warning to react, but I also fight against Pyrrha's _Heroic Charge_ skill which is both faster and has no such drawback. Against an opponent who is quicker than you, to use such a skill is equivalent to suicide. Such recklessness. It is obvious she isn't of a perfect state of mind.

Yang turns to me, but I toss shards of glass and snow at her face. She tries to move her hands to block, but the muscle pain prevents her from making it in time. Yang closes her eyes on reflex, completely forgetting that her aura would protect them. I swing my glowing fist into her face.

 **[Crushing Blow]x2**

As her body begins to fly, I swing my other empowered fist into her face. My other fist glows white as I hit Yang a second time. Her body soars twenty-something meters over before crashing into one of the club's remaining glass pillars. I take this moment of reprieve to refresh some buffs on myself.

 **[Empower - STR]**

 **[Empower – DEX]**

 **[Cold Touch]**

My eyes squint at where the blonde rests. Why isn't she…

 **[Vulcan's Fury]**

An explosion of flames sends debris flying. I slice down the middle of the wave of fire with my fingers. My hand splits it as it goes past me without harming me. The same could not be said for our surroundings. If the club was a mess before, it is a warzone now. The wave of flames destroyed all the remaining decorations and furniture that wasn't already ruined. All of the ice spears I made to stick out of the ground shatters from the wave's impact. The club hall is filled with noise as the fire alarms go off. If it was a question whether the authorities will show up before, it is basically guaranteed now.

Yang stands before me engulfed in even brighter flames than before. Before, the flames only surrounded her hair. Now, I can only see her burning red eyes past the golden flames that surrounds her body. Like a primordial being of fire, she rises and expands as if she was taking a breath. I suck in air into my lungs in response.

 **[Intimidating Roar]**

 **[Battle Cry]**

Our voices boom in the large room. Yang's crimson eyes squint as I make out an expression of frustration on her face. _Intimidating Roar_ can stun your opponents, and its effects are stronger against weaker foes. Yang's first miscalculation lies in her assumption that her numbers are bigger than mine. That means it would be less effective even if I did let it take effect, not that I would ever allow that. The second is that she didn't think I would know that _Intimidating Roar_ wouldn't work on those who were casting war-cry type skills and consequently exploit that fact. Now, my stats are boosted even further while she just wasted more aura.

Yang howls in irritation before dashing for me. I pump aura into my body to the maximum before doing the same. Our steps crack the floor with each one. Every step of hers creates char marks on the floor along the way while mine creates frost. Yang swings her right fist into my left hand while I did the same with my right into hers. Fire and ice collide in a moment of intense fight for dominance. Crimson eyes lock onto magenta. I discern a hint of excitement lurking beneath her anger. I resist the urge to roll my eyes at the battle maniac.

Instead, I cash out on my skill that I casted earlier.

 **[Preparation: Elemental Explosion]**

 _Preparation_ is a perk that allows me to instantly cast a single skill in battle. The prerequisite is that I finish the cast time sometime before. That time when the skill disappeared wasn't because I had failed in casting but due to _Preparation_ storing it for later use.

The ball of ice manifests behind Yang before exploding. The ice collides with her back and a sudden chill fills the room.

The sudden strike from behind takes Yang by surprise. Her side gives out as they fail to stop my fist from colliding into her face. The result is obvious as she flies off once more towards the VIP stairs. The resulting crash creates yet another pile of debris that Hei will be paying for.

I stand victorious but breathing heavily all the same. I watch as the flames around Yang die out as she has been knocked unconscious. I shake my left hand which has gone numb from the impact. I have _Steel Skin_ , _Titan's Grip_ and 46 regular VIT stats4.6 VIT stats (from _Tank Expert_ ) yet I still had to struggle when stopping Yang's blow. My saving grace was that Yang was forced to let go of my hand first else I would've lost that power struggle and be forced to take that hit.

I still have much room for improvement, that's for sure.

I look to the side, seeing nobody else around. My eyes wander toward where I knew Hei laid unconscious. As much as I didn't like his greediness, I didn't want him to burn to death. He wasn't there. The grunts must have saved him. As I see nobody else in my surroundings, I decide to trot over to Yang and reach to pick up her body with both of my arms.

 **[Portal]**

I swing the back of my fist behind me as I pivot in place. It touches nothing but air. My eyes scan my surroundings. I find nothing but flames and debris. I squint my eyes in suspicion. Where did that bloodlust come from? Was I mistaken? I glance at my Skill HUD. I instantly understand.

Hmph. So, she only felt like being a mother now of all times huh?

I hold one hand out to Yang. It shimmers a soft white color.

 **[Heal]**

The bloodlust disappears, as if it never existed in the first place. With my newest 'friend' pacified, I finally pick up Yang in my arms. When I leave the building, I find the fire department had just arrived. To one side, I could see Hei among his various grunts. He is rubbing his head, most likely trying to recall what had just occurred. On the other side of the street stood Neo and the twins. I approach them, only to find a red blur skid to a stop in front of me. Neo pulls out her knife in preparation for a battle, but I stop her with a look.

 **Ruby Rose (Lvl 20) [Reaper]**

 **The Weapon Enthusiast/Little Red Reaper**

"Oh my gosh! Yang! Are you alright?!" she cries out in shock.

"Calm down." I say to the girl on the verge of shedding tears.

Ruby looks up at me.

"She'll be okay. She was just knocked unconscious. She'll need something to replenish her aura reserves though. I imagine hers is quite low at the moment."

Ruby quickly withdraws an elixir potion from one of her pockets. She gently tips the potion into her sister's mouth. Yang's aura comes back to life, and we watch together as her body subconsciously begins shielding itself once more. Ruby sighs in relief. I point my finger at Yang.

Equip: First-Aid.

 **[Heal]**

My skill heals the fractured jaw Yang suffered from my blows. As a Battle Mage, its potency is nowhere near as effective as a _Heal_ casted by healing classes. Thankfully, I can supplement its power with my perk. After I finish healing Yang's broken ribs and nose, I begin to treat my own burns. Ruby gives me a thankful look.

"Thank you… uh…" she looks up above my head. "Lilac! Thanks for saving my sister."

'Save' is subjective here, considering she is in this condition because of me.

"Normally, it is polite to ask for a person's name first before saying it without their permission." I muse aloud.

Ruby meeps. I raise an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to be rude like that. I swear Dad taught us better than that! I mean, I do know better. It's just – Yang was hurt, and I was so worried and…"

My ears rattle as the girl goes on and on about her apology. I can't tell whether it's from the explosion or from Ruby. Either way, I want it to stop immediately.

"Stop, I'm just teasing you."

Ruby shushes.

"Since you're here now, I'll give your sister to you. Do you think you can make it back home with just the two of you?"

"Uh… I think so?"

Ruby chuckles awkwardly while rubbing the back of her head. No, I suppose not. Her weapon requires both hands, and her fighting style would make it difficult for her to fight while carrying Yang. I sigh for yet _another_ time tonight.

"Can you wait down the street for a second? I need to do something really quick, and then I'll escort you and your sister home."

Ruby waves her hands in front of her in denial.

"No! You don't have to do that…"

"It's not a matter to needing to but wanting to. Besides, it's the least I can do."

Ruby reluctantly nods in acceptance.

"Okay. I'll go book a Bullhead then. Shout whenever you're ready!"

She disappears in a flurry of petals. I shake my head with a smile on my face at her energy despite the rather late time. I look downward at my arms which still held Yang.

…I should've given Yang over to her. Now I have to carry her over here. I finally complete my odyssey to Neo and the twins. Before we can speak, Ruby shows up once more in a burst of petals while laughing nervously.

"Sorry! I should've taken Yang with me. I'll take her off your hands now."

I pass her elder sister over to her. I watch the younger girl lug Yang in a princess carry down the street. When she was out of earshot, I whisper to my maids.

"Did everything go as planned?"

They nod.

"No evidence was left of our snooping." Neo reports.

"We even got some cash Hei stashed away." Melanie adds.

I frown.

"We only need the blueprints. There's no need to turn the man into a homeless person."

The twins shake their heads.

"Hei has more than one stash. This isn't enough to put him out of business."

I look at them skeptically. Could they be lying and using this as an excuse to get back at Hei somehow? I don't know them well enough to make a conclusion. I'll give them the benefit of the doubt for now.

"Well, Sepia. We need to escort sleeping beauty over there back home, so we won't be heading back to the hotel until later."

Neo nods in understanding.

I turn to the twins.

"I really appreciate your cooperation tonight. I'll contact you two when to meet up sometime tomorrow. We'll be in touch."

They nod before we go our separate ways. Neo hands me a shirt from her dimension chip.

"What's this for?"

"Your shirt is ruined, Lilac…" Neo leans in toward me to whisper. "And your necklace is showing."

I look downward, finding her words to be truthful. Fighting with Yang has ruined my outfit completely. There were rips and char marks everywhere.

"How's my hair?"

My implied question is not lost on Neo.

"It's fine. Your makeup, though…"

"Of course it is… It must be thanks to the sauna I was just in, no doubt. I assume you've been using your semblance to mask our presence here this entire time?"

"Ever since you walked outside."

I nod.

"Just continue for a bit longer, Sepia. I would hate to give you a headache."

Neo shakes her head.

"No worries, Lilac. I can handle this much just fine."

"If you say so… Let's head over to Ruby, who apparently has _red eyes_."

We approach said girl under Neo's illusion. Ruby waves her hand in the air when we let her see us approaching.

"Hey! We were lucky! I managed to book one really quickly! We can head over to the loading docks right now!"

"I see. Then let us go." I respond.

I look at the parking lot before looking back at Ruby.

"Do you have a dimension chip?" I ask her.

She shakes her head in response.

"No, my dad says he'll give me one after I graduate from Signal. Why?"

"We can use our car to transport us to the loading docks. Since you don't have one with a big enough space, I'll bring your sister's vehicle for you then."

Ruby gaps at me.

"Oh my gosh, I totally forgot! Wait, aren't the big ones really expensive? Can you fit it in yours?"

"Don't worry about it."

The four of us load into my vehicle after I store Yang's vehicle away. Neo takes the wheel, and we arrive swiftly at the loading docks nearby. As Neo covered our departure, we were able to avoid delaying the trip due to dealing with the authorities. Ruby, in her constant worry about her sister, completely forgot about that fact. I silently observe her in the Bullhead. Ruby's outfit was a carbon-copy of the one from the show which is surprising to me since Yang's is slightly different despite having the same color-scheme.

* * *

 **[Silver-Eyed Warrior] (Legendary)**

 **Rank 1 (Unlocked): 50% increased damage against creatures of Grimm.**

 **Rank 2 (Unlocked): 50% skill cost refunded when used against creatures of Grimm.**

 **Rank 3 (Locked): ? (Lvl 40 required, Action required, Item required)**

 **Rank 4 (Locked): ? (Lvl 60 required, Actions required, Item required)**

* * *

A Silver-Eyed Warrior but with red eyes? Either Ruby's wearing contacts, or she needs to awaken her ability. Regardless, it's unlikely that Ruby's unaware of this blessing considering she has achieved rank 2 already.

I gaze at the blonde the young Reaper was watching with worry. Yang lies unconscious strapped in a bed while the rest of us sat in the seats nearby. She still hasn't woken up yet. I hope there wasn't any serious injury we missed earlier. Was I too arrogant in believing my diagnosis was perfectly accurate? I wipe at my face with a handkerchief, removing the last of my ruined makeup.

Yang groans. We all give a sigh of relief. Thankfully, she seems to be just fine. She shifts in place, but she doesn't rise yet. That was okay with me. At least this way, Yang won't be hounding me for answers.

Eventually, we reach our destination: Ruby's home on Patch. The house is located on an open clearing in the middle of a forest. The building itself has a log exterior. Judging from its height, it should have only two floors and an attic. I take a deep breath, breathing in the clean air of nature. It differs greatly from the polluted air of Atlas. Even the air in Vale had some tint of smoke every block or so. I can feel the serene atmosphere relaxing the tension in my body.

Ruby jogs up to the door and fiddles through her pockets for her keys. I absentmindedly admire the front garden on either side of us. It is filled with sunflowers that reach the height of my knees. My eyes wander back to the entrance as the sound of the door being unlocked is heard by all of us. Ruby wasn't the cause however. Instead, a man with short blonde hair and a thin beard opened the door from within the house.

 **Taiyang Xiao Long (Lvl 65) [Martial Artist]**

 **The Single Father/Dragon's Elbow**

I squint my eyes at him. I didn't even hear him approach. His high level isn't just for show, I see.

Taiyang's eyes glares at his youngest daughter who is sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

"Ruby! What did I tell you about staying out late during –"

He stops mid-sentence as his attention drifts to the unconscious figure of his eldest daughter in Neo's arms. He steps out of the way and motions us in.

"Ruby! Grab the first-aid kit!"

Ruby rushes off to do as her father commanded of her. Neo gently lays Yang down on their living room couch. I take in the details of the interior. The various family photos, the beautiful scenery of nature from across the globe – most likely taken during his days as an active Huntsman – and the bookcase that lined the back wall. The entire living room was smaller than my own in the mansion, but I did not feel congested in the slightest. Something felt off though, as if there was something missing.

"Woof! Woof!"

I am interrupted from my musing at the sound of a creature's bark. I stare down as an adorable corgi trots up to Yang. He whines as he notices she is unconscious. He then looks at me, his eyes full of curiosity toward the strangers.

 **Zwei (Lvl 5) [No Class]**

 **The Good Boy/Wonder-Zwei**

I feel my eyebrow twitch. Why does a dog have a higher level than most civilians?

"What happened?" Taiyang asks.

I look at Taiyang who is now taking inventory of his daughter's condition. Ruby quickly returns in a flurry of rose petals with medical supplies in hand.

"Your daughter was visiting a place called "The Club". From what I understand, she was dissatisfied with the information they gave her, so she decided to start a fight with the owner. Most of her injuries should have already been healed by my skill though. The blood you see on her clothing should only be from her nosebleed."

Taiyang sighs in relief, his conclusion being the same as my own.

"Her jaw is mostly healed, but that should be fixed with a good night's sleep as well as another _Heal_ skill if we need to. She still has some cracked ribs, but they're already set in place and just needs time to completely heal. There isn't much else."

He looks at me gratefully.

"Thank you for taking care of her."

I wave my hand dismissively.

"Don't be. I'm the one who put her in that condition."

Ruby jaw drops. Taiyang scrunches his eyebrows, confused by my forthcoming about my crime.

"I thought you were a nice person!" Ruby yells indignantly.

"Ruby!" Taiyang admonishes her with a stare. "Your sister is sleeping."

Ruby slaps both of her hands over her mouth while mumbling a muffled 'Sorry, Dad.'

"Because she started an altercation with some of my associates, I had to step in lest they get hurt." I explain. "I will admit, I may have let my own emotions get the better of me. I should have endeavored to request for both sides to fall back, but I instead egged her on. For inflicting unnecessary pain upon your daughter, you have my sincerest apologies."

I bow my head; Neo follows suit. Ruby blinks in shock. Taiyang sighs while rubbing the back of his head. I idly make a side note that Ruby must get that habit from her father.

"Please, raise your head. As angry as I am that you hurt my daughter, I know her better than anyone else. You probably couldn't avoid fighting her even if you wanted to. I can't fault you for sticking up for your friends."

We raise our heads.

"Thank you, sir."

He waves his hand in rejection.

"Don't call me sir. Makes me feel like I'm in the military. Just call me Mr. Tai like my students."

"You're a teacher, Mr. Tai?" Neo asks.

"Just a Signal instructor. Nothing much."

He smiles wryly at us.

"But to think Adelle's little girl bested my own so easily. I guess you do live up to her hype after all. Haha."

Neo blinks. I keep a straight poker face. Ruby and Zwei simultaneously tilt their head in confusion.

"Who?" Ruby asks aloud.

"I'm rather positive my name still says Lilac. How did you find out so easily?" I question him while ignoring Ruby.

He chuckles while wagging a finger from side-to-side.

"I may be a single dad now, but I used to be on a pretty elite team of Huntsmen and Huntresses. I can't see your stats, but I can at least see your true name due to this little thing right here."

He flashes a marble at me. Its luster was of a lesser degree than the ones the twins had, meaning it was of lower quality, but I recognized it easily enough. I inwardly frown. Is there even a point of having a disguise if everyone freaking calls me out on it?

"Besides," he continues, "as out of the loop as I am, I still see your face on television from time to time."

Ruby tugs at her father's sleeve.

"Wait, so is she famous?"

"I guess you could say that…"

He gives me a questioning look, asking me permission to reveal my identity.

"Are there cameras around here?" I ask.

"Only ones under my control." Taiyang admits.

I see… but just in case…

I give Neo a look. She nods in understanding. I turn back to them and take off my wig. My lustrous hair falls freely past my shoulders. Ruby oohs in wonder as my hair reflects the living room light. I curtsy with my head tilted slightly downward.

"Allow me to reintroduce myself. I am Weiss Schnee, second daughter of Adelle Schnee and aspiring Huntress-in-training. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I gesture to Neo who bows with one arm across her chest.

"Beside me is Neopolitan Seiban, my personal maid who is also an aspiring Huntress-in-training."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance." Neo greets.

I replace my wig back onto my head.

"I humbly request that the information that I am here in Vale remains between all of us present. It would be problematic if the public becomes aware of my location." I implore.

"Why would it be a problem?" Ruby asks.

"Because of safety reasons, right?" Taiyang explains.

I nod. Taiyang smiles.

"Don't worry. You have my word that nobody will hear it from us. Right Ruby?"

Ruby nods.

"I don't get it, but sure! Your secret's safe with me!"

Taiyang nods.

"What about you, Yang?"

The figure of the teen blonde tenses on the couch, not expecting her father to call her out like that. She opens her eyes and avoids eye contact with her dad. Ruby dashes to her side.

"Yang! You're awake! Are you okay?"

Yang nods at her sister.

"I'm fine, Rubes."

She winces when she tries to sit up straight.

"Still hurts a bit, but I'll manage."

"And it'll continue to hurt because I forbid you healing it using a _Heal_ skill or potion!" Taiyang tells her. "I want you to heal those injuries naturally. Consider it punishment for causing a commotion and attacking people when they did nothing wrong."

Yang grumbles but accepts his terms without a retort. She does eventually look at me with a hard look in her eyes.

"You've got some answering to do."

Neo growls at her.

"Show her the proper respect, you brute." She snaps at her. "It's bad enough your temper tantrum almost made all our efforts go to waste, but you actually dare to speak like that to her when she took the time and effort to heal and escort you home safely! If I had it my way, I would –"

"Neo!" I give her a glare.

Neo stops. She bows her head in shame, knowing she was out of line.

"There was no need for calling her something like that. Apologize this instant."

Taiyang gives Yang a similar look.

"Same with you, Yang. That's no way to request for someone else's help. I raised you better than that. Say you're sorry."

""Sorry.""

The two of us nod, satisfied with their compliance. Yang tries again, but she speaks with less hostility this time.

"Can you _please_ answer my question?"

"I can try. I give no promises that I will explain everything."

Yang grumbles.

"What do you know about my mom?"

Yang's question draws the attention of Taiyang as he is currently gathering some drinks for everyone in the kitchen. He momentarily freezes but continues pouring drinks for everyone. I have no doubt in my mind he is carefully listening in to my next few words.

"I don't know anything about your mother." I comment.

It was half the truth and half a lie. I don't know anything about _this_ Yang's mother. The Raven Branwen I know is someone else entirely.

"Don't lie to me! You said back there that –"

"I said that 'you are a Branwen.' I never said I know your mother." I clarify.

She stares at me confused.

"Specifically, I know your uncle, Qrow Branwen."

"You know Uncle Qrow?" Ruby questions.

I nod at her in answer.

"B-but when I asked you, you never denied…" Yang stutters.

I raise a delicate eyebrow at her.

"And why would I? All I said was a simple sentence, yet it sparked an immediate reaction from you. Given that the likelihood of our impending confrontation, I saw fit to emotionally compromise you and further my own advantage."

I give a sigh before staring her with disappointed eyes.

"The Qrow Branwen I met was an unkempt alcoholic that couldn't go five minutes without sipping from that flask of his. Despite his terrible image, he understood how to use his looks to his advantage. He was calm, observant, and never let anyone else get the better of him… Well, except for when we teased him."

Neo and I giggle to ourselves. The rest of the room's occupants look at us in confusion, oblivious to our inside joke.

"But regardless of his faults, he approached topics seriously even if his actions and words may say otherwise. When I learned he had talented nieces, I found myself curious about them. How do they compare to the man that garnered the respect of an Atlas general as well as my mother, I wondered? Imagine my disappointment when I met you."

Yang grits her teeth.

"All it took was one sentence, and you were dancing in the palm of my hands. You're powerful, make no mistake, but what is the point of having all that power if it is never put to any use."

I shake my head.

"I'm rambling now. My apologies, I have no right to lecture you on your flaws even if I wish to help you."

Taiyang hands Neo and me two mugs filled with juice. We give him our thanks.

"I'm surprised you have such a good opinion of that drunk." Taiyang comments, hoping to change the direction of the conversation before his daughter blows another fuse.

"All he ever does here is drink and sleep on the couch."

"Why am I not surprised?" I quickly down the rest of the drink.

"As pleasant it was meeting a member of Team STRQ, it already getting really late out. We really should head back."

"Would you like to stay the night?" Taiyang offers.

"Dad!"

Yang stares at her father incredulously. Ruby's eyes glimmers at the prospect of a sleepover.

"It can be dangerous at night because of the Grimm. We have an extra room for you two to borrow." He explains.

I look at Neo who shrugs her shoulders at me. As the final decision maker, I weigh the pros and cons in my head. I highly doubt the Grimm would be a problem for us, but I imagine staying under the roof of a level 65 Huntsman would be safer than traversing back to our hotel room.

"I would hate to intrude, especially since your daughter isn't exactly on friendly terms with me."

I glance at Yang who is currently livid at the fact that she would have to sleep under the same roof as the girl who beat her up not even a few hours ago. Taiyang waves his hand dismissively.

"It'll be fine. What kind of person would I be if I didn't extend my hospitality toward my friend's kid?"

 _Stomp_. _Stomp_.

Yang marches upstairs to her room. Annoyed but not rude enough to kick someone out. Ruby looks at the stairs and back at us awkwardly.

"Ehehe… Sorry." Ruby apologizes. "Yang's not normally like this. She's actually really nice once you get to know her."

I put a hand out to stop her from making excuses on her sister's behalf.

"I understand. I'm not her favorite person right now. I would be irritated too if someone who beat me up showed up at my house."

The four of us converse a bit longer before Taiyang decides to shoo us to bed. He escorts Neo and me to an empty room with simple decorations. He offers to bring us another mattress, but we tell him that the two of us were fine sharing a bed. We bid him goodnight as he leaves for his room upstairs.

After we brush our teeth and change into more comfortable clothes, we sink into the soft mattress that was surprisingly comfortable. It wasn't as good as my own, but it certainly beat those of the hotel's we were supposed to stay at. It must be because he drew from his earnings as a Huntsman.

As I slip under the sheets, I realize what was off about the living room. There was a huge empty space on the wall of photos. It was as if there was a set of memories that was taken down and put away. The strange disconnect I felt was that the house gave the impression there was a woman's touch involved, yet there was no mother figure anywhere except for the photos of Summer.

I sigh for the ninth time before looking at my Skill HUD.

* * *

 **[Portal] (Semblance)**

 **By cultivating strong bonds towards people, you can open up two-way portal(s) that connect both of your locations. You decide the size and specific location of the portal(s). Current possible portals(s): Yang Xiao Long (Regret), Taiyang Xiao Long (Shame, Love), Qrow Branwen (Irritation, Love), Ozpin (Hate, Irritation), Umber Nocturne (C** ** **amaraderie** ) **

* * *

Raven feels regret toward Yang? That's a surprise. Also, who in the world is Umber? She's not someone I recognize off the top of my head. Why does she have a bond of comradery when other people like Glynda aren't even on the list? What makes her so special? Something to look into at another time.

I scan through the rest of my history in the case I missed something important. My eyes are drawn toward something... interesting.

* * *

 **[Man's Best Friend] (Legendary)**

 **People come and go, but mankind can always count on you to be there for them. Number of rank(s) unlocked isn't dependent on your level, but the average level of your allies. Affects all skill(s).**

 **Current Lvl Avg: 47.5**

 **Rank 1 (Unlocked): 50% increased experience gain to all allies. Distance to allies does not affect this skill.**

 **Rank 2 (Unlocked): All stats increased by [47.5%] of (Current Lvl Avg). Current stat increase: [22.6]**

 **Rank 3 (Unlocked): All allies who spend time with you receive a temporary stat boost that lasts 24 hours. Current stat increase: [2.3]**

 **Rank 4 (Locked): ? (Lvl 60 required)**

* * *

 **[Adore]**

 **By possessing the [Man's Best Friend] blessing, you've unlocked a new skill. Whenever you are showered with love and care, this skill gains an _Adoration_ stack. Can hold up to [47] (Current Lvl Avg) _Adoration_ stacks. If no love is given within 24 hours, _Adoration_ stacks are cut in half, rounded down.**

 **Current stack count: 47/47**

 **Rank 1 (Unlocked): For every _Adoration_ stack, you have an additional 0.5% chance of appealing to other people.**

 **Rank 2 (Unlocked): For every _Adoration_ stack, you have an additional 0.5% chance of removing debuff(s) from allies by interacting with them.**

 **Rank 3 (Unlocked): For every _Adoration_ stack, you have an additional 0.5% chance of temporarily increasing your ally's WILL stat by interacting with them. Current stat increase: [4.8]**

* * *

…I have no words.

"Weiss? Why do you look like you don't know whether to laugh or cry?" Neo cuddles against me.

"Because I'm lamenting how a canine was 22 times stronger than me when I was five."

Actually, that number would be higher because Yang's and Ruby's levels were lower then, wouldn't it?

I pull Neo closer to me. This world is so unfair. With a confused look, Neo hugs me back.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. It's just been a long day."

Neo nods. We give each other a chaste kiss before closing our eyes.

Assuming Zwei's 'allies' include Taiyang, Qrow, Ruby, and Yang, that means Qrow's current level must be 81. Jeez. Talk about level disparity.

My body's exhaustion quickly sets in and escorts me into the land of dreams. As I drift to sleep, a fading thought comes into my mind.

…Did I just make a pun? God damn it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Strong Foundations**

It is morning now, and Neo and I have risen early before the rest of the inhabitants. Neo is in the kitchen preparing a breakfast meal to thank them for letting us stay the night. Meanwhile, I stare at my notes I currently hold in my hands.

* * *

 _Hypothetical Scenario 24a: Ambush (Defending)_

 _Enemy Count: 1 Long-Range Specialist, 1 High-Damage Dealer, 2 Melee Specialist._

 _E.g. Marksman, Ninja, Warrior, and Paladin._

 _Ally Count: 1_

 _Location: Flat, secluded area near forest. Cover minimal._

 _Possible Context: White Fang members have decided to attack. Whether this be on someone's orders or of their own volition, you don't know. All you know is they're after your life. As this is a sneak attack, you are unaware until after the first shot. As the highest priority target, you are the first one hit. Start off the battle with half aura reserves._

 _Assumption(s): High-impact sniper round meant to kill or disable. Sniper's location is unknown somewhere in the forest. Other three individuals were already nearby. The first shot signaled them to attack. Start the fight disabled and/or with half aura reserves. All levels are similar in value._

 _Possible Retaliation Strategies: …_

* * *

I close my eyes. My imagination creates the scene in my mind.

I imagine myself walking with Neo to go training. As we approach the clearing, three strangers appear as if they were just coming back from their own training. The trigger is pulled by the unseen fourth. I fail to react in time. Neo looks at me in shock and worry as the impacts knocks my head backwards, my posture ruined. The enemy draws their weapons and attack: two from the front, one from behind.

The scene pauses as I contemplate.

As this hypothetical attack should be premeditated, it isn't a stretch to assume the sniper could enhance the bullet using one or more skills. In an ideal situation, I would have reacted to the bullet and dodged in time. _Observe_ as well as my instincts should have told me that something was wrong. However, the reality is that my awareness isn't as omnipotent as I would like it to be. Even if I am on guard my entire life, there is no guarantee I won't be hit by a surprise attack.

Thus, it is only natural to assume that the first strike will connect in this scenario. Now, how should I respond in this situation?

First things first. I need to impair the vision of the sniper. They're a long distance away which means we can't touch them before dealing with their teammates. Thankfully, that also likely means if they can't hit us, we only need to deal with the three.

Use _Initiate_ and _Dual-Casting_ perks for casting _Ice Wall_ and _Litter_ , maybe? This way, I can create both a physical block of ice to separate the one behind us from the two in front of us. Depending on the direction of the sniper, the ice wall can also serve as cover. Regardless, the smoke grenades I dump using _Litter_ should provide the necessary cover.

With cover acquired, I can now recover my aura with a potion. Neo engages the person behind us. From here, the situation varies a lot more depending on the individuals. As her class is Martial Artist, Neo is naturally powerful in close combat. She could hold her own against that person.

My job would be to stall the other two, make sure the sniper can't interfere, and provide aid so Neo can take them down as soon as possible. Once they're down and this fight effectively turns into a 2v2 situation, we increase our odds of surviving immensely.

However, these ideas of mine can only realistically serve as a general outline. There are many factors that can change this scenario in real life. For example, this plan doesn't consider semblances. What if the sniper had a semblance that could lock onto targets? Or maybe they can see past all obstructions? What if the 3 close combat enemies have higher levels and stats than us? What if they aren't the only ones attacking and they somehow slipped past my observations? What if the person accompanying me isn't Neo, but Yang or Ruby? Do I have the same confidence in leaving the scene alive?

In a situation where we are outclassed, out-manned, and on the defensive, it's very hard to say we can leave victorious through normal means.

The go-to solution in my mind is to obscure their vision, and then proceed to blow them up with _Litter_. Fast, powerful explosions occurring in quick succession in order to wipe out the enemy. The pros: it gives the highest chances of survival. The cons: I risk exposing my get-out-of-jail-free card, the enemy will most likely not survive, and I grow reliant on a single skill to solve all my problems.

That's no good. That is the whole reason I started coming up with these hypothetical scenarios in the first place. I desired to exercise my imagination and help temper my mind to remain calm in the face of danger. After all, the best way to reliably deal with a situation is to become familiar with it – even if it's only in my head.

I write down my thoughts on the paper. My mind contemplates as it lists down skills I should keep an eye out for or how different classes could change the dynamic of the battle among other things.

I set my pen down on the coffee table as I finish documenting my ideas.

The panting of a canine draws my attention downward at my feet. Zwei looks up at me with adorable black eyes. I smile down at the pet and reach down to scratch behind his ears. The sound of his pants grows more frequent as I discover the sweet spot. A voice makes himself known behind me.

"Well, you two are up awfully early."

I turn to the man of the house, my hands never leaving Zwei's body.

"Good morning, Mr. Tai. We wanted to cook breakfast as appreciation for your hospitality." I explain.

He smiles at me.

"That's very sweet of you two to do for us. Thank you."

"It's the least we can do."

He looks at the papers I've placed on the table.

"Studying already?"

I shake my head in denial.

"No, that's not school material. Just a pastime of mine."

"Hm…" He glances at the ink but refrains from commenting further. "Well, I'll see if I can help out in the kitchen then."

With those words vocalized, he strolls out of the living room. After putting away my notes, I concentrate my attention on the corgi at my side. I continue playing with Zwei until breakfast is ready. Taiyang calls for his daughters with a booming voice.

"Yang! Ruby! Breakfast is ready!"

A soft voice is his reply.

"Coming!"

I hear Ruby's footsteps as she makes her way down the stairs. She enters the dining room still dressed in pajamas. She rubs her eyes as she is still sleepy. A yawn escapes her.

"Why are we waking up so early on a Saturday?"

Her steps pause as she notes the two extra faces in her home. I watch her as recollection flashes through her eyes. After remembering who we were, she finally sits down. We are soon joined by the final blonde of the house. Much like her sister, Yang's eyes flutter open and close from drowsiness. The two of us make eye contact with one another; we greet each other with a single glance and head motion. Our actions are neither hostile nor friendly. The sleep has seemed to mellow her out.

Good. I don't need unnecessary drama first thing in the morning.

Neo and Taiyang begin placing the dishes in front of us.

"Today's meal consists of crab eggs benedict." Neo explains.

Ruby tilts her head.

"What's an eggs benefit?"

"Egg's Benedict." I correct. "It's a dish commonly composed of poached egg, a muffin, a type of thinly sliced bacon, and hollandaise sauce. In this case, Neo has replaced the bacon with crab."

"What's this red powder stuff?" Yang asks curiously.

"That would be roe." I answer her.

"Row?" Ruby inquires.

"Fish eggs." Taiyang elaborates. "Eat up, kids. They're best eaten while they're still warm."

"I've made plenty to spare. Please, dig in." Neo invites.

Neo, Taiyang, and I pick up our utensils and begin eating. Ruby and Yang mimic our motions after seeing the correct way to eat it. Ruby's eyes shimmers as she stares at the glossy egg yolk spreading across her plate.

"Woah... It's like liquid gold. I've never eaten eggs like this before."

She takes a bite. Her eyes widen comically.

"Yum!"

Taiyang nods in agreement with his daughter.

"For the crab to taste this good, it must have been fresh, right? Where did you find fresh Mistralian crab?"

"This was brought with us." I explain.

He nods before giving his full attention towards his meal. I certainly don't blame him. It's very delicious. Zwei paws at Neo's leg, trying to grab her attention. She leans down and feeds him a plate of cooked crab. The canine eagerly munches away. The three original residents wolf down their meal. While I am not slow, I certainly am not rushing either. Neo, who emulated my habits, also is eating at a leisurely pace. The reason for their speed is made apparent to us momentarily.

 _Clink._

The sound of forks colliding in mid-air leaves me at loss of words. The two sisters glare at one another as they fight over one of the _many_ extras Neo had cooked.

"You should let go, Rubes. I had my eyes on this one first."

"Nope." Ruby denies, popping the 'p'.

"First come, first served. Besides, I'm a growing girl. You should give it to me."

"...There's still plenty left. No need to fight over it." I comment from the side.

The two of them continue their banter, completely ignoring me.

"As the older sister, I should get first dibs. Besides, I'm an injured patient. I need all the nutrients I can get."

"Oh please, Yang. Any more nutrients and you'll gain weight. Oum knows you can't fit anymore in those lumps of fat."

I watch as a vein bulges on Yang's forehead. She smiles forcefully with squinted eyes.

"Oh what's that, Sis? I can't hear you over your jealousy. You're gonna have to be a bit louder."

Yang pushes her breasts upward using her other arm. It's Ruby's turn to pop a vein. Before she can retort however, Taiyang goes in between them and scoops the item in question.

"If we're talking about seniority here, I should have the right to distribute the goods."

Ruby pouts and grumbles.

"I guess that's fine... Hey! What gives?!"

Her outrage was because her father had dumped consecutive servings onto Yang's and his plates instead of sharing them equally with the rest of us.

"Sorry, Ruby. I promised to take Yang's side the next time we did these kind of things."

These kind of things?

Ruby holds her hands over her chest as she makes an expression of shock while gasping.

"Traitor! How could you?! I thought we were family!"

Yang gives her a smirk.

"Too bad for you, Sis. Looks like the Xiao Long Alliance will emerge victorious today."

Ruby slams her fist against the table.

"You realize this means war? The Reaper Rascals will not stand these proclamations!"

"Provocations."

"That too."

"Unfortunately for you, Rubes, you seem to be down a member. The odds are in my favor."

"Not for long." Ruby replies.

With a confident look, Ruby stands with one leg on the seat of her chair as she extends her open hand towards me and Neo.

"My terrible older sister has teamed up with my tyrant of a dad in order to claim a monopoly of our precious food. Comrade! Let us join forces and take down these evildoers!"

"No thanks." I calmly reject.

My response causes Ruby to recoil exaggeratedly.

"What?! Why not?"

"Three reasons. Firstly, this is one of my favorite meals. I refuse to let any of your shenanigans prevent me from enjoying them while they are still edible. Secondly, I believe in the virtue of spending one's time in only the most worthwhile and efficient manner. Roleplaying during mealtime hardly qualifies. Thirdly, even if I did wish to participate, there is a much better alternative."

I clear my throat.

"The Schnee Foundation shall choose to remain neutral in this conflict."

Why waste energy fighting when I can simply enjoy my meal while spectating? Just look. Already, their facial expressions are amusing me. Ruby's is distraught, Yang's is smirking, and Taiyang is mirthful.

"Neo?"

Ruby looks at my maid with pleading puppy dog eyes. Neo shakes her head.

"My loyalty lies with Weiss. Apologies."

"Waaaah! Zwei! You're on my side, right?"

"Woof!"

"I always knew I could count on you!"

"You seem to be forgetting something, Ice Queen."

Oh, here we go.

"And what's that, Miss Overgrown Flashlight?"

"The Xiao Long Alliance currently controls all trade on Eggs Benedict. You'll need to pay a fee if you want your food."

Yang pulls the plate of extra servings closer to her and Taiyang. I raise an eyebrow at her.

"And why would I need to pay for something I already have?"

"...? What are you talking about? You just finished your food, so you obviously need to get more. Now your plate is... empty... Huh?"

I watch patiently with a smirk on my face. Yang's eyes dart back and forth between my plate and the one she was currently guarding in confusion. Somehow, I had claimed one-third of the servings without anyone noticing.

"The hell? When did you...?"

"Language, young lady." Taiyang admonishes.

"Surely at this point, you should know how bad of an idea it is to take your eyes off me." I say.

I pass Neo her share. She nods her head in thanks. The two of us look back at the blonde with teasing expressions on our faces as we slice into our food unhindered. Everyone's attention is soon redirected back toward the young girl with crimson locks.

"Haha! Silly Yang! You might think you've already won, but this war is far from over! Behold! My secret weapon!"

Ruby proceeds to stick one end of a knife through the opening of a fork. She then brandishes it as if it was a weapon. Obviously, this is supposed to be some sort of makeshift scythe, but because of the thickness of the handle, it ended up looking more like a pickax instead. I'm more surprised that it's not falling apart with those moves than anything. Then again, this might not be the first time she used it. I highly doubt this is a rare occurrence in this household.

 _Ting!_

The clash of silverware is heard as Yang holds two forks upside down. Using the butts as her 'weapon' of choice, Yang releases a battle cry and begins fighting her younger sister in a battle that I've certainly never seen before.

What a lively bunch.

-0-

"I can't believe you two used skills. What a waste of aura."

Yang scoffs.

"It's not a waste if you win."

"But you didn't win, so your point is moot." I retort.

"I didn't lose either. Both our weapons broke. So really, the only loser here is Dad because he has to pay for them."

"Which is why I keep telling you two to play using the plastic ones. It's expensive replacing these every time you two want to play fight."

Currently, Yang, Ruby, and I are lounging around in the living room. Yang raises her voice in order to be heard by her father and Neo who were washing the dishes in the kitchen still.

"But Dad, it's nowhere near satisfying with the plastic ones. Besides, you and Uncle Qrow do it too."

"Yes, but we don't break the utensils. We understand how to exercise restraint."

"Dad, I don't think abandoning the silverware and going straight into an actual fist fight is a good example of restraint."

"Of course it is. It means the only damage is done to our body and not to anyone's property."

They begin going back and forth about the meaningless topic. Ruby even chimed in from time to time. I absentmindedly pet Zwei who is currently sitting in my lap. In my mind, I am going over the things I need to do today.

My disguise turned out to be less useful than I thought. Twice now, someone saw through my ruse. How unlucky. To think I would run into two parties that had Truth Marbles. It's too risky to use my disguises recklessly... However, I don't think it's correct to not set up a wild-goose chase. My main worry is that my identity as a Schnee means I _have_ to be a law abiding citizen. My intentions are far from legal, and if third parties get a hold of the fact that _Weiss Schnee_ attempted to kill someone, it would affect far more people than just myself. If someone tries to use that information against Father and blackmail him, the results could be catastrophic for the family.

I close my eyes and lean back against the soft couch. First I need to calm my beating heart. The cushion was comfortable and I found my shoulders relaxing. Breath in... out...

...The problem here isn't that disguises are useless, but that the item I'm using is too weak. On one hand, it's rare enough that I can get away with using it for the purposes I have in mind. The downside is that it's not powerful enough to guarantee my immunity against trouble 100%... But then again, I already knew that and wanted to use it anyway despite the risks. It just turns out it might be more risky than it was worth it.

"So, what are you two going to do now?"

I open my eyes and direct my eyes toward Ruby who stared back at me. Despite seeing evidence that I had possession of an illegal object, Ruby didn't react nor question it. She obviously had some level of tact. Is that a quality the other Ruby possessed? Not to my knowledge. There is also the fact that she had a certain level of cautiousness that hinted that she wasn't as innocent as I initially figured she was. Otherwise, she would not have paused earlier.

Her red pupils stares into mine. Her question was innocent, yet it probed at my intentions all the same. I inwardly remind myself: same, yet different.

"There are many things we need to do. The first will depend on your response."

Ruby blinks, not expecting me to return a question back at her.

"Specifically, I would like to request a favor from all three of you."

I direct my face at Yang and Taiyang, signaling they were who I was talking about. Yang set down her Scroll that she was using to play games on the T.V. Taiyang, who was reading a news article on his own, similarly provided me with his full attention.

"Would it be possible for Neo and I to continue lodging here until our semester at Beacon starts?"

-0-

Yang was confused. Toward this girl named Weiss, she was conflicted. The way Ice Queen had messed with her emotions last night was fair game since they were in a fight. She understood the concept of baiting others by playing on their emotions. She had grown up with Qrow after all. He knew how to get under _everyone's_ skin. The reason Yang felt hostile toward her wasn't just because **she** was on the receiving end of it. If it was only that, it would've been fine. They could laugh it off and move on.

However, the subject touched her inverted scale: the matter about her mom. Yang's only memory of her mother was when she had showed up to Summer's funeral. She didn't even _know_ that was her blood mom, not until Taiyang spilled the beans later during the wagon incident. The only other times Yang would usually ever get angry was when some idiot decided touching her hair was a smart thing to do. It wasn't.

Yang ran a hand through said hair.

But not knowing that, Ice Queen still got under her skin. She did it, beat her, and won almost effortlessly.

That was the most annoying part.

It was a complete loss. Ice Queen had blinded her, beaten her down like trash, and the only good hit Yang got in was when she slammed Ice Queen into the floor. It was a small victory, but that doesn't mean much when you get a broken jaw for your trouble. Never before had Yang lost so completely, not to someone at her own age.

Yang wasn't conceited, at least she liked to think she wasn't. She might have a luck value of 24, but she wasn't like some kids who bragged about being a real life main character when they found out about their luck stats. That being said, nobody had ever driven her into a corner during her years at Signal. With the exception of adults like Dad and Uncle Qrow, Yang reigned supreme.

Were the fights in Mistral and Atlas that different in scale? Or was she just a frog inside a well?

Ugh. Stop.

Yang gripped her hand into a fist.

This loser talk had to stop. Just one loss could shake her confidence this badly? Hell no. She was Yang Xiao freaking Long. You beat her down, she'll come back twice as strong.

"How long do you think they'll last?" Ruby asked.

With her inner turmoil settled for now, Yang refocused on the scene in front of her. She stood side-by-side with Ruby at the edge of a random clearing inside the forest. Standing in the middle was her dad as well as both of their guests.

Earlier, Ice Queen asked if they could stay until school started. Yang didn't want them to. Just because she was kind enough to play nice with Ice Queen didn't mean she was willing to room with her in the same house. Just one night was one thing, but a whole month was another thing entirely.

Ruby only knew the two of them from their behavior this morning. She felt they didn't seem like bad people, but since Yang didn't seem happy about it, Ruby refrained from giving her opinion. Their dad, however, made a crazy offer that if he thought they were strong enough, he would consider it.

"If they run, maybe 5 minutes?" Yang guessed.

It depended on how serious Taiyang wanted to get, really. Yang didn't really understand why this came up in the first place. From what she could tell, Ice Queen was smart enough to recognize when she wasn't wanted. She even tried to refuse Dad's offer last night, but she changed her mind this morning for some reason.

"What are the conditions for victory?" Neo inquired.

"I won't use any skills except _Aura Boost_ , I'll restrict my hitting strength to match yours, and I won't actively chase you unless you only try to run away. If you can last for ten minutes, land three clean hits, or cause me to break any of my restrictions, it's your win. How does that sound?"

10 minutes? It would be easier to ask Ruby to starve herself of strawberries. Other than that, the conditions were pretty much the same as when he trained them, only this time he was fighting two of them. Which meant the only feasible way to win was to land three hits.

"Wait, Dad you should-"

"I accept those conditions." Ice Queen interrupted Yang before she could protest.

Yang clicked her tongue in annoyance, but she kept her thoughts to herself. She was going to remind Taiyang about Ice Queen's tendency to play dirty, but Yang felt the outcome was already spoken for. Her gimmicks might work once against Taiyang, but that would be as far as she would go. Besides, Taiyang probably already knew Ice Queen was capable of fighting dishonestly.

Yang wasn't worried about Neo. She was a Martial Artist just like Taiyang, but Martial Artists vary in the style they pursue, allowing a variety of techniques and style-exclusive skills. Nevertheless, as Taiyang was a superior Martial Artist, Yang was confident he would be able to deal with whatever she threw at him.

"I do, however, have some questions."

Taiyang motioned her to ask away.

"Will this be 2v1 or 1v1?"

"2v1, naturally. Unless you two think you can take me by yourself?"

"Are we allowed to set up the field before starting the match?"

"No, if you want to set traps, you'll have to do it mid-match."

"Will we be allowed to buff ourselves with potions pre-match?"

"No, same as last question."

"Do three bullets count as three separate hits?"

"Sure. If you can hit me with them."

"You specified hitting strength. Does that mean you won't hold back when doing other motions like dodging?"

"To an extent. I don't want it to be impossible for you two though, so don't worry."

Taiyang gave her a smile, but it was clear they were being looked down upon. Ice Queen wasn't fooled into rising to his bait. Her expression was calm and stared at his figure with undisturbed concentration. Yang recognized that look. Ice Queen had that same one right before they fought last night.

"If two attacks hit you simultaneously, is that one blow or two?"

"Two, so long as they hit different locations."

The two sisters waited patiently for her questions to finish, but there seemed to be no end to them. Ice Queen went from one topic to another. Broader topics suddenly became nitpicking scenario by scenario.

Yang was getting annoyed. What was the point of asking so much? Did she expect to talk him to death? Was that it? Ice Queen wanted to throw him off mentally? Isn't she underestimating Taiyang a bit too much? Yang's tapping fingers stopped mid-motion.

...Oh. Now, she got it. Clever. She was surprisingly vindictive. What a surprise.

"Last one, are we allowed to have a strategic meeting before we start?"

Taiyang sighed.

"Well, I was, but you took so long that I'm beginning to grow jealous of my daughters, who are in the shade. So no, you can't. "

Ruby stuck her tongue out and blew a raspberry at her father. Ice Queen nodded and finally drew her weapons. She held a sleek rapier in her left and a pistol in her right. The rapier had some kind of Dust compartment near the hilt. Yang was struck with the realization that Ice Queen had never fought her with her all. The thought tasted sour in her mouth while another thought left the mouth of her nearby sister.

"A revolving Dust compartment. It looks similar to a revolver, but seems a bit off." Ruby murmurs.

The weapons enthusiast stared confused at the girl's weapon design. Despite being so far away, her vision was as sharp as ever.

"Why does it look like it's possible to change ammo without unlocking the hilt? Does she have some sort of compressible Dust ammo that can slip in between the gaps? That's not possible. The Dust would explode... Unless her semblance can do that?"

Ruby looked at her sister questioningly. Yang shook her head.

She never heard of a Schnee that could compress Dust. Then again, she also never heard of a Schnee that went to hang out at a club, so what did she know?

The two women got into a fighting stance while Taiyang stood tall like a mountain. Nobody spoke. The soft chirping of the birds overhead filled the lull that arose. Taiyang would allow them to have the first move as always.

Then, the world was filled with symbols. Glyphs filled their surroundings. Some were white, others black, but both kinds were meant to do the same thing: restricting Taiyang's movement.

The black ones made Taiyang's feet sink into the dirt. When Taiyang tried to shift his body out of the glyph's area of effect directly beneath him, the white ones 'accelerated' him backwards. Meanwhile, a wall of ice appeared in front of him, obscuring his vision of Neo and Weiss. On the other side, Yang could see a third type of Glyph appear underneath both girls. Unlike the two previous ones, this one depicted a clock whose hands rotated faster and faster.

Upon completion, two things happened simultaneously. All three of them glowed in various colors, signalling their use of _Aura Boost_ , and all three dashed forward. Taiyang broke free of his shackles as if it was a lie. The Schnee princess made a hand signal, and her rapier glowed intensely.

Taiyang smashed through the ice wall only to be greeted with a rapier only a few centimeters from his face. He tilted his head to the side as Neo's leg aimed at his head. Just as his right arm rose to block, Neo's high kick turned into a low kick, her leg glowing all the while. Taiyang hopped into the air. Weiss, as she was passing Taiyang's dodge, pulled the trigger in her right hand.

In her current position, her right hand was behind her back as she thrusted forward with her left. As she got closer to Taiyang, her pistol lined up perfectly with his belly. As he had jumped up, there was no way to move himself out of the way.

However, Taiyang was aware of the gun's position the moment he tilted his hed to the right. He clasped the barrel with his left hand and redirected the gun away. As the gun missed, he proceeded to kick the back of the Schnee with his left leg. The action wrenched the pistol from her hand. The girl flew away quickly as she was influenced by both the strike and her own glyph semblance.

Taiyang inwardly praised her for her quick reaction in reducing the damage. He refocuses on Neo and punches at her midsection. Neo backsteps into a glyph, sending her backwards and narrowly avoids the blow.

Taiyang blinked. That glyph already existed with the first batch Weiss formed. He was aware of how the Schnee's semblance worked. Once formed, you can't change its effects. You would have to deactivate and remake them. This meant that acceleration glyph was created with the purpose of retreating in mind, or at the very least sending the targets in that particular direction.

He looked back at Weiss, intending to take out the long-range specialist first. He found a knife approaching his face. He dodges again with another tilt of the head, but he has a bad feeling as he sees her pushes a button on what seems to be a detonator. His head tilt turns into a roll as he gets away from the knife as quickly as he can. His quick actions allows him to avoid falling into Weiss's trap. Unfortunately...

 _Boom! Boom!_

He was mistaken in believing only one item was triggerable. Weiss' gun was also triggered by her detonator. This was made possible because there was only one bullet in the chamber. The rest of the space in the magazine was stuffed with reactive grade 6 Dust. He was flabbergasted that someone would purposefully repurpose a gun just to explode.

 **Strike 1.**

Taiyang dashed through the smoke and continued rushing Weiss, ignoring the sting on his hand. It was clear to him that she was the most dangerous factor in this fight. If he wanted to win, she had to be taken out as soon as possible. One black glyph and one white glyph appeared in front of him while a white one appeared on the floor. He continued his course with no doubt in his mind.

But he soon realized doing so was a mistake. The _Glyphs of Gravity_ and _Acceleration_ did not try to send him backwards, but forward. The reason revealed itself as an _Ice Spear_ formed on the ground. Its formation was quickened by the _Glyph of Ice_.

Taiyang calmly skid to a stop and bashed the spear away with his right hand. He would've kept moving forward, but he would've been grazed by the _Ice Spear_ while moving at his speed.

He turns to the side and raises an arm above his head. Neo had been following close behind him this entire time, and she only now caught up thanks to him stopping. Taiyang briefly considered avoiding the attack, but he threw that plan out the window the moment he felt his feet incased in ice. Inwardly, he was shocked at Weiss's casting speed. She must have a really high WILL stat.

Just then, the ground rumbled as the earth shifted beneath his frozen feet. This time, Taiyang couldn't hide the shock in his eyes. How could she have casted _Earth Pit_ and _Ice Prison_ so close together?! _Ice Prison_ hasn't even finished casting! She must have a WILL stat of over 100!

His frozen feet forced his balance and posture to be broken as Weiss only made _Earth Pit_ sink the area including only one of Taiyang's feet. As he was on the edge of the hole, his body tilted backwards. Still though, he confidently guarded with one arm while counterattacking with his left.

A mistake.

Neo's boot made direct contact with Taiyang's face as it appeared through the shattering of glass. What was originally a _Crushing Axe Kick_ was actually a _Flying Jump Kick_. Taiyang's reflexes still shined through as he grabbed her leg as he flew backwards, the impact detaching his feet from the floor. Their flight path took them over the pit and onto the other side. Upon reaching the ground, Taiyang twirled with Neo in hand before slamming her into the ground by the leg. The impact made Neo exhale all the air inside her lungs.

 **Strike 2.**

Suddenly, the temperature dropping sharply. Heavy snow filled their vision even though it wasn't winter anymore in Vale. Chilling wind blew at Taiyang's face as he chopped Neo behind her neck, knocking her out.

He didn't know what that shattering glass was about, but he assumed it was her semblance. Dealing with Weiss had been hard enough, yet her partner had a dishonest semblance as well.

He sighed.

Taiyang had intended on going easy on these two, but who would have thought the Schnee fledging to be so adept at setting traps. He really regretted putting that three strike condition now.

He turned towards the last known location of his final target. The snow hindered his sight while the wind did the same to his touch, hearing, and smell. Truly, _Snowstorm_ was the appropriate area-of-effect skill to apply here. However, Taiyang knew this skill cannot be sustained for long.

"Are you sure about that? Neo's unconscious, you know?" he yelled.

At her level, he doubted Weiss could keep using that skill without consuming potions. But as a Schnee, he doubted she was lacking in that aspect. The only other way to stop her was to convince her it was a danger to her ally.

Taiyang started running once again as he lamented his situation. How ironic that from the beginning, he was the one on the backfoot and doing the chasing when he was miles ahead of them in level, skill, and experience. At the very least, Weiss should be affected by _Snowstorm_ as well. With his superior tracking skills, he should catch her in no time.

...So where in the world was she?

There were little to no signs of her anywhere. Did she start moving before casting _Snowstorm?_ But surely he would've seen some form of footprints, right? With every moment the storm raged on, the fewer evidence that will remain. Taiyang turned in place and approached the only possible location Weiss could be in: the pit.

It made perfect sense. It was close enough to where Weiss originally was before she casted _Snowstorm_. Instead of rushing like before, he moved cautiously. His eyes scanned the ground suspiciously. The cold storm wouldn't do much damage to him, given his resistances, so he kept his guard up to prevent himself from falling into any more traps.

Taiyang crouched down and wiped away some snow, revealing a trip mine. His eyes wandered to the sides and found similar piles of snow that covered other traps, no doubt. A shiver ran down his spine when he imagined the damage they would cause if he had ran into them.

How did Weiss set up this many traps in so short a time? If it was someone like Qrow or James, he wouldn't be surprised, but Weiss? It simply wasn't feasible by a single person at her level.

But that was the problem, wasn't it? She was on a whole different level than people her level. At this point, Taiyang wouldn't be surprised Weiss could take out someone in the early Lvl 40's.

Weiss truly did live up to her mother's words, and here he thought they were exaggerating.

He disabled the trap and moved forward. Taiyang reached the edge of the hole and found Weiss standing in the hole looking straight at him. Danger tickled his senses as the edge of the pit collapsed. Taiyang's body sunk as a _Glyph of Gravity_ pulled him down with it.

He pushed himself off a falling piece of land toward Weiss. Meanwhile, Weiss rushed forward using _Empowered Thrust,_ two _Glyphs of Acceleration,_ and a _Glyph of Haste_. Taiyang was surprised yet again. Weiss was moving faster than when she confronted him at the beginning. That meant she hadn't used _Empowered Thrust_ back then, and she was holding back for this very moment.

Within moments, the two adversaries reached each other's positions, and Taiyang calmly moved his arms. He bent one elbow and redirected Weiss's rapier away from him while the other rose and slammed down on Weiss's shoulder. At the moment of contact, Weiss did not attempt to dodge. Instead, she grabbed Taiyang's vest with both hands, even abandoning her rapier. Taiyang smiled mockingly at himself as Weiss managed to surprise him despite not taking her lightly.

 _Boom!_

Yang stood still, frozen as if the snow reached her position. With the storm in their way, Yang and Ruby had no way of observing what happened inside. However, everything else that occurred before that already caused her jaw to drop.

Weiss and Neo **landed** two blows on their father.

The two girls stood excitedly as they watched the snowstorm fade away. What had happened? Did Taiyang finish Weiss off, or did he fall to her tricks?

There was no sound as if the battle was over. Soon, Taiyang jumped out of the pit with an unconscious Ice Queen in his arms. Ruby cheered, throwing both of her arms in the air, and Yang gave him a thumbs up as if she expected him to win.

Taiyang shook his head with a wry smile on his face. His hands glowed with lightning sparking between his fingertips as he activated a skill. He tapped Weiss lightly. The shock caused her to spasm awake. Her eyes wandered and took in her surroundings. After recognizing where she was, she silently stood up and marched toward Neo without the slightest curiosity for who won or lost. Taiyang watched warmly as the bright, young girl showed she cared more about her friend's safety than their battle result.

"That. Was. Awesome!" Ruby shrieked. "You guys fought like pros! Moving together based off of only hand signals. Dodging at the very last second. It was SO cool!"

Weiss smiled and thanked the hyperactive girl for her compliments as she stirred Neo awake by administering a shock just like Taiyang had done. If Yang didn't know better, she would've thought Weiss was coping a feel. A small moan escaped Neo's lips before she stared accusingly at Ice Queen. A slight blush could be seen on her face.

Huh, so that's a thing.

"Yeah, Dad. They really led you by the nose there. For a second, I was worried that you would actually lose." Yang commented teasingly.

Taiyang shook his head.

"I _did_ lose."

Yang froze in shock. Then, she walked a couple of paces in order to look at her father's back. Her suspicions are confirmed as she sees his back is covered in frost and rime.

 **Strike 3.**

"Congrats. You two really pulled the wool over my eyes. As agreed, you guys can stay."

"Thank you." Weiss said.

"What will you two be doing for the rest of today?"

"We need to run some errands and gather our luggage. We should be back later tonight."

Everyone exchanged numbers before heading back towards the house for refreshments. It was not soon after that Weiss and Neo left for Vale. They all recognized that their getup was a different set of disguises, but nobody brought it up. Yang watched the two walk into the distance before looking at her dad standing next to her.

"Something the matter, sweetheart?"

"I want you to train me."

He looked at her for a few seconds before nodding, satisfied by whatever he found.

"After your wounds heal. Then, I'll train you."

"Okay."

He ruffled her head. She smacked his hand away not too long after. Yang leered at her father, not in the slightest amused by the dirt getting in her hair. Taiyang chuckled.

Yang rolled her eyes before walking away to find her younger sibling. A few moments later, Taiyang listened to the mature squawking Ruby unleashed as Yang abused her bullying rights.

Yang's journey as a trainee has always been a bit too smooth. He had always been looking for a good opportunity to curb her overconfidence, but he never found a good chance. He knew if he started lecturing her while she was still winning, she would just wave him off and listen with one ear open and the other closed. Now, a perfect rival had appeared. How could he let an opportunity like this pass?

-0-

Neo and I stand next to a tree as we discuss the results of the spar. Neo bows her head.

"Forgive my incompetence, Weiss."

"Don't start, Neo. I was knocked out as well."

She raises her head with reverence as clear as the sky above our heads.

"Your strategy worked splendidly. He never saw it coming."

I shake my head.

"How could it be so easy to fool someone who broke past level 60?"

He didn't use weapons, armor, nor skills besides basic augmentation. Dressed in nothing but a T-shirt and shorts, Taiyang had essentially beaten us unconscious in one hit each. Not to mention, said augmentation was supposed to matched our standard.

My victory over Taiyang was but a pyrrhic one. It didn't fill me with pride at all. Instead, I felt frustration build up within me.

Despite all the training, I couldn't even stay conscious. If I can't at least do that much, how will I deal with Cinder? What was the point of all this training until now?

 _Snap!_

My eyes glance to the side. In my vision, I discern my body had instinctively casted _Cold Touch_. My clenching hand had crushed the tree bark that had frozen stiff. I release the poor trunk from my grasp, but I refuse to deactivate the skill. Instead, I grab my face.

The coldness envelops me and clears my head of needless thoughts. Between all the different elements, I like ice the most. It is destructive yet beautiful. Not to mention, the chill reminds me of home.

"Weiss, you should not downplay your own accomplishments." Neo lectures me.

"How many people can boast they can land a blow on a level 60 expert while they're below level 20, let alone win? How many can say they have the resources, talent, and drive that you do? I'm fairly certain the experts at our age don't have nearly as many trump cards as you do."

"I'm not fighting people at our level. My sights have and always will be targeted on those experts above us. The laymen can look up to me for all I care. While _they_ look up to the ceiling, _I_ shall be on the roof marveling at the sky above."

I withdraw my hand. The chill vanishes from my fingers.

"But you are right. A victory is a victory. No need to wallow in self-pity... What are your thoughts on the hand signals?"

Neo nods.

"Very useful. This set you came up with allowed us to make very detailed plans. However, I can't help but question the practicality of some of them. I was nervous the entire time you asked about the rules."

"I see..." I murmured.

I'll have to readjust our hand signals again. Field experience is the only way to test them after all.

While Taiyang had proposed a spar out pf nowhere, we didn't start the fight without a plan (obviously). Some might have thought we forsaw this ahead of time, but the reality is I communicated with Neo using signals while she disguised it using her semblance, thus preventing anyone else from discovering it. I 'discussed' our strategy while delaying the start of the match as long as I could.

"Our advantage lied in the fact Mr. Tai was unfamiliar with us. Our three chances consisted of my explosives, your semblance, and my perks. With my inventory, that would be four. Only by capitalizing on these points would we have the chance for victory."

"It's a good thing you told me to hold back, Weiss. If we had continued sparring as we did normally, it would have been a waste."

"Indeed. For this instance, I was also not confident in betting everything on a single moment. The gap between us was too large. It would've been too risky. I would rather us spread our trump cards across the board. Even if we didn't succeed in the end, it wouldn't have been a loss since we would have a higher chance to gain his respect and approval by continuously pressuring him."

Neo sighs.

"Although, now that he knows about these facts about us, the chances of us getting the drop on him using the same tactics in the future are slim."

"No matter. Taiyang knowing about them won't be a detriment but an advantage instead. He'll be more likely to trust us wholeheartedly."

The wind around us picks up as a Bullhead roars towards the clearing. I remove the _Glyph of Silence_ I activated earlier while Neo's semblance activates. Currently, we are dressed in a second set of disguises in order to plant the false leads. Neo is changing our appearances to match our initial set of disguises: Lilac and Sepia. This is for two reasons. The first is for continuity. The second is because I don't want the second set of disguises to have a trail that leads back to Patch.

I strap myself into my seat as I stare out the window. The scenery fills my vision as I mentally calculate the date. Today was the first day of February. The semester at Beacon starts in March. But more importantly...

 ** _There are only 8 months left until the Vytal Festival._**

 ** _Only 241 days till the Fall._**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Long time no update. Real life took over. Perk page will have to wait for future chapters. This has been sitting in the back-burner for too long. I thought making school start in the Spring would be nice. Instead of Summer being the time to relax, Winter will be when it usually ends. Enjoy!**

 **Edit: Anyone else watched the newest episodes? My mind is blown right now. #OzpinDidNothingWrong**


	12. Story Update & Chapter 11-5

**Hello, everyone. It's been a while. This is a story (and account) update. Things have been hectic and I just never got around to posting more chapters for this series.**

 **However, fret not!**

 **Summer is arriving (soon)! Which means free time and thus the age old question is asked to myself again.** **Will I continue writing?**

 **The answer? Yes.**

 **I love writing. It's tickles my creativity, and soothes my inner fanboy self. I'm trying not to write Weiss as a SI (self-insert for those unaware) because I thought of her as someone who actually transmigrated. But then again, good authors can only go so long before self-inserting themselves as some point, right? At least, that's my opinion.** **Anyway, I, along with the generous comments and messages of some of you readers have helped shaped a rough outline for this story at the very least. And it's a shame I'm nowhere near showing it yet. (T.T)**

 **In my laptop, I've stashed away a half-completed chapter 12, raw and unedited. It hurts looking at it. Because when I first started making this story, the chapters were short. I think chapter 1 was 3k words. Then, in my enthusiasm, they each got progressively longer. Now, I believe 9k is the minimum I've set for myself simply because I wouldn't feel satisfied if I was a reader. It didn't feel right. With the exception of the club scene, every chapter fit into its own snug chapter.**

 **And that's exhausting for me.**

 **I have horrible time management. Its why I stopped writing for the past half a year. I simply didn't find the time to make it fit in. Not couldn't. Didn't. It's shameful to admit, but I just focused my attention elsewhere. And with my own pride for wanting a satisfying chapter, I simply lost motivation to keep writing.**

 **So, where does that leave us now?**

 **Recently, I have attempted turning over a new leaf. Trying new strategies to better myself, both mentally and physically. While I still have classes to take this upcoming summer, I intend to make time for writing as well. In fact, the reason I'm putting out this long author's note is to put myself on the spot. To throw myself right into the flames, if you will.**

 **If I fail to update this story like I promised, please feel free to send me a message or say it in the reviews. Though I would prefer you spam my inbox, as that keeps my story reviews cleaner. It also feels more personal. I may find your messages annoying, but it will be a wake up call nevertheless. So, you have my promise that if I need to go for extended breaks I will notify you all through my author's notes. The same goes for if I ever decide to stop writing. It just seemed rude to not say anything.**

 **Now, onto the actual schedule. With my silly-at-times dissatisfaction, it's going to be difficult pumping 10k chapters every week. (Though, then again it will be the summer, so who knows. I might make it happen.) The plan will be to pump out one chapter (unless said otherwise) every two weeks -CONSISTENTLY. These are big promises, but I want to try to make this happen. If I do need to change these conditions, I will let you all know.**

 **I've said quite a bit, and I'm sure you're curious. When's the next chapter?**

 **Two weeks from this Friday - May 10 - is the promised day. I'll be done with spring classes and have splenty of time to unwind and finish chapter 12.** **Speaking of which, I have a surprise for you. Here's a part of chapter 12 that I found awkward to leave it in there and figured it should just be in a stand alone chapter.** **Although, that means I will have to make up for the words I take out of chapter 12. But that's my problem.**

 **Since this is a long author's note, I'll put it here. Granted, this is unedited, so I might come back in the future and change some details. It's a small section, so it should be fine.**

 **I do have one more thing I want to say. Recently, I've renewed my obsession with Oregairu (My Romantic Teen Comedy is Wrong, as I Expected). This, along with its Season 3 announcement (Finally!!!) has peaked my interest in starting a Naruto x Oregairu fanfiction where Shikamaru takes the place of Hachiman. Before I even consider doing so, I wanted to hear your opinions.**

 **Granted, if I do start doing two fanfictions at the same time, I will try to keep things from influencing each others' schedule. Meaning if it comes down to it, Oregairu will be the one with unstable updates while The Schnee Gamer takes precedent.**

 **So what do you guys think? Does that sound interesting to you?**

 **Well, I've bored you long enough. Here's what you've all been waiting for.**

 **P.S.** **Journey to Neotopia will remain in hiatus until further notice. I just can't seem to write for it after the lost of my last laptop meaning the lost of my story documents.**

-0-

 **Chapter 11.5: An Old Man's Headache**

In the world of Remnant, there are many institutions where humans and faunus alike can go to train and become stronger and smarter. Among the multitude that exist, four stand prevalent and are globally accepted as the best of the best. In the kingdom of Atlas, formerly known as Mantle, there is Atlas Academy. In Vacuo, there is Shade Academy; In Mistal, there is Haven Academy, and last but most certainly not least, there is Beacon Academy in Vale.

Beacon is located at the easternmost part of Vale, and its campus is separated from the city by one of two rivers that flowed in the kingdom. The land it resides on is elevated high enough that residents in the other parts of Vale could always see the shadow of its tallest tower in the distance even on the cloudiest day.

This recognizable tower is also widely known to hold the office of one of humanity's strongest Huntsman and Beacon's current headmaster. Currently, said headmaster was seated in the comfort of his office chair. His coffee mug sat untouched at the side as he devoted his attention to his holographic screen. The room as quiet; the only noise came from the ticking of the gears overhead and the clicking of the keys on his mechanical keyboard and mouse. There just wasn't the same satisfaction from typing on a holographic keyboard in his opinion, so he reverted to this older setup.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in."

A soft click was heard as the Department Head of Combat Training and Vice Headmistress walked in with the clicking of her heels. Luckily, her riding crop was safely tucked away at her side. Not so luckily, she held a new stack of paperwork in her arms.

"Last minute applications." she succinctly explained.

Ozpin did not sigh despite the circumstances. Such reoccurring events were already expected. Still, the slight annoyance made him pause briefly before he return his line of sight elsewhere.

"Thank you, Glynda. Please put it here. Was there anyone noteworthy?"

"Yes, there are some. In particular, I wanted your input on two of them."

Ozpin raised an eyebrow before picking up the first manila folder as he assumed she organized them with the most important on top. The documentation revealed the countenance of a young woman with long black hair. Her photo revealed a face that would certainly attract the eyes of the younger generation. Ozpin's eyes, however, were attracted to the rather conspicuous bow she wore on her head. Further reading confirmed his suspicions.

"Her stats are up to par; she even has a LUCK value of 19. A faunus that hails from Menagerie and has the family name 'Belladonna'. I presume this is what worries you?"

"Yes, her features matches that of the previous leader of the White Fang and current chieftain of Menagerie. While I've never met nor seen photos of Ghira Belladonna's offspring, I imagine the chances are high that she is in fact his daughter and could have connections with the White Fang."

Ozpin flipped the page and read onward.

"Judging based on a name alone is insufficient. If you were so suspicious, you must have already run a background check. What bothers you still?"

"After combing through some police reports, I found her matching the description of some White Fang operatives in Vale."

"You consider her to be a spy? That the White Fang has set their eyes on our institution?" Ozpin questioned.

"Initially." Glynda confessed. "But that makes no sense. The four academies do not discriminate between applicants. This is common knowledge. I cannot decide whether she should be trusted or not, thus I came to you."

Ozpin took a sip from his mug. The drink had become lukewarm after being left untouched for so long.

"It is unlikely that she is a spy."

"Your reasoning, Professor Ozpin?"

"There was an incident a few weeks ago. The White Fang stole a train of Dust, but they spared the faculty this time. If she is involved like you say she is, it is possible she was there to contribute to their survival."

Glynda frowned.

"That's a bit far-fetched isn't it? How can we tell sure it wasn't a coincidence?"

"We live in a world where the supernatural is possible. I don't believe in coincidences. Besides, my impression of Ghira was far from unpleasant. I can't imagine he would fail to instill the proper virtues into his daughter. If anything, I imagine she is in the White Fang out of her love for faunus rather than hatred for humans."

Glynda wasn't convinced. Someone who crossed the line once could certainly do it again. The act only gets easier with repetition. What if she endangers the other students? Ozpin knew the thoughts stirring in her mind.

"People have always been susceptible to great change in the face of shocking events. Perhaps she has also experienced such a shocking event... or perhaps the burden of her sins was too much for her."

Their conversation halted. Glynda looked at Ozpin's eyes that hid themselves behind his dark spectacles. Was he talking about her or...

"...Nevertheless, I said that mainly to keep your mind open to the possibilities. You aren't incorrect in saying this is insufficient to draw a conclusion. Glynda, please arrange a face-to-face interview with Miss Belladonna. I will withhold my final decision until after I personally judge her character. Also, do contact her parents. If she is indeed their daughter, they can give us an extra opinion."

Glynda nodded.

"There is also another one I wanted your opinion on."

Ozpin picked up another folder. This one also had a familiar name in it.

"Jaune Arc? I wasn't aware he acquired the necessary qualifications."

He remembered hearing about the sensation that was the Arc's youngest boy. Awakening with an unheard of vitality and aura reserves. What a shame his WILL stat grew at a snail's pace. Too low WILL meant casting skills would be difficult, possibly even putting himself and others in danger should he try to. Unfortunately, proper skill usage is an integral part of being a Huntsman.

"He didn't. His papers are forged. In fact, they're copied word for word from his father's."

Glynda adjusted her glasses.

"I rejected him of course."

It was natural, Ozpin supposed. Beacon was a prestigious academy. It was only natural they had strict application requirements.

Ozpin hummed lightly as he flipped through the document.

"But you bring this up anyway because you think otherwise?"

"It's a shame concerning the circumstances revolving around the young Arc son. I won't say I wish to give him a chance as I sincerely don't believe he qualifies."

Her voice lashes out mercilessly about the teen.

"But," she continues, "I do believe in his father's judgment, however biased it may be."

Such confidence she had in the man who may have forged the papers himself. Ozpin decided bringing up their past history would be an unwise decision.

"You have spoken with his guardians, I assume then?"

A nod of confirmation was given. That would explain the uncommon leniency from his deputy. While she might not outwardly show it, she had a soft spot for old comrades. No, perhaps it is because Jacob Arc was her former teammate that she is willing to shamelessly reject the application out of concern for his son's safety.

"Why don't we give the boy a chance?"

Glynda's lips pursed with dissatisfaction.

"Your reasoning, Professor?"

"The world could always use more Huntsmen and Huntresses. Our academy's purpose is to create an environment that facilitates the growth of aspiring Huntsmen. One such individual knocks on our door with obvious determination for this goal. Seeing as he is not likely to be a spy, I see no harm in granting him permission in attending the entrance exam, at the very least."

A soft sigh escapes Glynda as she foresaw this happening. Although she wanted this result deep down, she couldn't help worrying anyway. It wasn't uncommon for applicants to lose their life, after all.

"As you wish."

"Also, do look into the details about a girl named Lilac Luminary, would you? Send her an invitation to apply as a Beacon first-year if she isn't already taken."

Glynda looked at him in confusion.

"I don't recall ever hearing about this person. Why the sudden interest, Professor?"

In response, he revolved the holographic screen for her to see. It showcased a recording of two teenage girls duking it out in a night club. One was someone Glynda recognized as Taiyang's daughter. She was familiar with Yang's abilities for multiple reasons. The foremost being she was a prime candidate for first-year applicants. Thus, she was shocked to see the battle unfold like it did.

"This casting speed. It rivals that of professionals! And that instant casting of Elemental Explosion...A semblance?"

It was too logic-defying. The girl wasn't level 20 yet. That meant she would at most qualify for a Tier 1 Battle Mage. That a Tier 1 Battle Mage could cast skills so quickly was too nonsensical. Not to mention, she was fighting on equal if not superior terms with a Mid-Tier 2 Berserker. A Battle Mage had weaker skill effects than other classes that specialized, so that fact alone testified for her strength.

"Perhaps." Ozpin contemplates. "Or perhaps she has a powerful blessing."

The insinuation was not lost on her.

"I understand."

"How goes the rest of the preparations?"

"All the details concerning our guest have been taken care of. As for the supplies for initiation, they should be arriving later today."

"Excellent. Do double check everything when they arrive. It would be a shame if we lacked the materials one month from now."

With a gesture of goodbye, she stepped out to complete the rest of her long list of arduous tasks. Ozpin looked at the recording once more. It was taken from one of the many hidden cameras that were installed across the kingdom secretly. Their existence were known only to him. Even Glynda assumed the recording was from Ozpin abusing his authority to tap into public security. Their locations were scattered among key locations to serve as reliable sources of information in addition to what his informants told him. They served as confirmations and occasionally as scouting material; Ozpin generally only reviewed these footage in his spare time.

Upon hearing the recent police report about one of the top clubs being destroyed overnight, he had pulled up their camera footage out of curiosity during one of his breaks. However, he found nothing. Their public footage was erased. Suspicious, he opened his own records. The rest was spoken for.

Ozpin leaned back in his chair before glancing at the large stack of files. He pulled out a stamp and got to work. Centuries of experience told him that procrastination never solved any of his problems. That certainly didn't make it any less irritating though. As the time ticked by, his arms moved at a lethargic pace. The task slowly but surely were completed, signifying the approach of a new term. Now if he could just solve his minor headache that's arose since earlier...

 **Announcement: Update needs to be delayed to tomorrow. Today has been busy for me and I wasnt able to do the writing I planned to do. Probably will be posting late tomorrow afternoon. Sorry everyone.**


End file.
